Pokémon Academy
by Demongirl123
Summary: A Pokémon and YuGiOh GX Crossover. Mikey Coppertino and her nephew, Eric are en route to Pokémon Academy, where they meet others with similar goals. Roughly Based on the Duel Academy and Scared Beasts seasons of YuGiOh GX. 3/9/2013 CHAPTER 3 REDUX IS UP!
1. Darkness of the Heart, old

Yays! Here's the next chapter of my Pokemon Academy story: a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain some language in it. So, if you don't like then don't read. (This is for most chapters, not one in particular.)

Chapter 4: Darkness of the Heart

One night, under a full moon, Alexis and Eevee were standing outside a dark, abandoned dorm. The blue student took out a red rose and looked at it. Eevee looked up at her. "_Alexis?_" She asked her trainer. Alexis didn't answer, as she was too preoccupied with the rose. She placed it in a tiny ditch, just outside the front gate. "Rest in peace, bro." She turned to Eevee. "_Don't say that, Lex. He's alive and well. He'll show up one day._" Her trainer nodded and began to walk away, but they both heard a twig snap. Eevee growled as she turned to see Tigger and Mudkip in front of the gate. "_What are you two doing here?_" The evolution Pokemon asked. "_Just here with mom and Mudkip._" The tabby answered. Mikey walked out from behind a tree and stood next to Alexis. "Hey, Mikey. What are you doing here?" Her friend didn't answer. She just stared down at the rose. "What's the rose for?" The Slifer finally asked. Alexis looked at the rose, then back at the girl in front of her. "Just something."

Mikey walked to the gate. "You never answered my question." She inched forward so that she was looking her friend in the eye. "Why are _you_ here?" "I needed a place to be alone." "Isn't you're room big enough." Mikey shook her head. "Not when you have three loud boys next door and it's hard to concentrate on thinking." Alexis nodded. "I see. So, what do you need to think about?" The brunette looked away, then back at the blonde. "What do you think was the real reason that Jaden stayed in red instead of going to Ra?" Alexis sighed. "Why do you care? If he wanted to stay in red, then that's his loss." Mikey growled. "Sorry. I don't really know actually. Why?" The Slifer crossed her arms over her chest. "Because, he's gotten more annoying." The blonde laughed. "What's so funny?" The brunette didn't think what she was saying was funny at all. The other female stopped laughing. "Nothing. It's just that I'm starting to think Kate was right about the whole 'you liking Jaden' thing." Mikey growled deeper. "I told you an everyone else before: I do not like him, not even a little bit." Alexis sighed. "Okay, Mike. By the way, why are you being such a bitch? You always used to be happy." Her friend's face saddened. "Well, it's a long story." The ice Pokemon trainer put a steady hand on her shoulder. "I got plenty of time." Mikey sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." Mudkip, Tigger, and Eevee all sat on the ground in front of them, ready to here her story.

"Okay, here goes. It was less than two months ago, when this happen. My father met an old friend of his, that he knew when he was younger." Alexis listened intently to her friend's story. "And one day, that friend came over and told him that they had another child together, a son-" "Wait! So, you're saying that your father was with this other woman, who was his friend before he met your mom, and they had a son together." Mikey nodded. "The thing is, he didn't believe her, until they went to a hospital to get a blood test. Now obviously, I wasn't there, so I didn't actually see who my potential half-brother is..." "Uh-huh." Her friend nodded. "But when my father came home he told my mother an I that he does have a son after all. My mom got pissed and she wanted a divorce. I can't believe that after almost 30 years of marriage and _now_ we find out!" The pissed off Slifer girl clenched her fist and bit her lip to hold back tears.

"Mikey.." Alexis, worried about her friend, didn't want to hear anymore; but Mikey assisted that she finish. "So what happened?" "Well, this is pretty messed up, but one parent told me to go with the other and later vise-verse. So basically, my mother told me to go with my dad and never come back because she says I've been living a lie-Whatever that means; and my father told me to go with my mom because he didn't want to hurt me anymore-Yeah, like he hasn't hurt me enough. So, happened was I thought about going to live with Eric. Problem was, he lived in another state that neighbored the one I lived in." The brunette sighed. "That's all I am telling you." The blonde gasped. "There's more?" Mikey began to cry. "Oh, Mike, I'm sorry." She hugged her broken-hearted friend. She smiled at her. "It'll be okay. You're here now and don't have to worry about them; in fact, you can actually be on your own." Mikey nodded. "I guess so." "Come on, let's go before we get in trouble.

At the Slifer cafeteria, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and their Pokemon were sitting at a table with a single lit candle in the middle of them. "Okay, here goes." The younger Slifer sighed. "I have a feeling that this is going to be good." Jaden became excited. "Here's how it happened: I was just on my way to my destination, when I saw a cave." Chumley and Bidoof gulped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story: Syrus was walking through a dark forest, until he came across a cave. The turquoise hair boy read a sign that read: Marine Cave- KEEP OUT! Even though the sign told him to stay away, he just had to see what was inside. So, Syrus entered the cave and there was a huge lake in the center of the cave's interior. The boy bent down to see what was shining in the water. It was a red-colored, sphere shaped item. He began to reach his hand into the dark waters, but before he could get his hand into the aqua abyss, it began to glow red. Syrus was indeed frightened and he tried to get away, but a large aquatic beast with red, glowing designs grabbed him by the legs with its mouth and dragged him into the lake.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the story, Jaden looked at him puzzled. "What number did you roll on the dice? A six?" Piplup picked up the cube-shaped die. "_No, a four._" "Wow! It sounded like a six to me. Right Chum?" The Slifer looked at Chumley who was quivering in fear in the corner with Bidoof. "Uh, yeah. More like rolling a twelve." Jaden laughed. "Okay, my turn. I hope I get a good one." Pikachu picked up the die and tossed in onto the table. Jaden became discouraged when he saw it land on a one. He thought for a moment. "Well, the story I had in mind wasn't that scary." Chumley sat back down in his seat, next to Syrus. "Okay, here it is; and unlike Sy's dream, it actually happened." Syrus, Chumley, and their Pokemon became nervous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story: Jaden was only five years old at the time. Every night, he would hear strange noises coming from outside his window. Every time he went to check and see what it was, there was nothing there and the noises stopped. His parents thought he was going crazy, but young Jaden insisted that he wasn't. On the night of his sixth birthday, Jaden went to check outside and saw a pitch black-colored dragon perched on another house's roof. The young brunette just stared at it and looked at its features: It had a scythe-like horn on its head, an arrow-head on the tip of its long, thick tail, Its orange demonic eyes looked in his direction. Little Jaden yelped and closed the blinds. The next night, he checked again and saw the beast clinging to the window, staring at him. He screamed, but the beast spoke and told him to not yell. It had a deep, female voice and around its chest area had breasts. This meant that it was a female, demonic, dragon beast. She whispered a name that started with an "H" sound, but the name was really hard to understand. The dragon-demon creature then flew away and Jaden never saw her again.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden smiled as he ended his story. Syrus and Chumley looked at each other. "Who was she?" Jaden shrugged. "I have no clue, guys. She never told me her name." He leaned his head into his hand. 'I wish I could see her again.' The Slifer thought, smiling. "She sounds scary, if you ask me." Syrus gulped as his grip on Pikachu tightened. Jaden yawned. "Yeah, well I wouldn't know because I haven't seen her in ten years." "Ah, telling stories I see." The three red boys screamed. Prof. Banner was behind Jaden, holding his cat, Pharaoh in his arms. "Oh, hi Banner." The red-head recovered from his shock-attack, as he turned to face his teacher. "What are you doing here, professor?" The frightened blunette asked, holding onto Chumley, who was also scared out of his mind. "I just heard all the commotion coming from here and I just wanted to check it out." "Hm, hey do you have a story you want to tell us?" The cat-lover thought as Pharaoh purred in his arms. "Well, I would like to tell you about an abandoned dorm at the end of the woods." "Abandoned?" The electric Pokemon trainer tightened his grip on his Pokemon even more. "_Ow! Sy!_" "Sorry, Piks." Banner continued. "The dorm use to house special students, but recently, there have been reports of them going missing." Jaden tilted his head.

"What happened to them?" "No one knows. But, rumors say that demons inhabited it." "Not more demons. I had enough of hearing about demons, while listening to Jaden's story." Syrus sighed. "A demon?" Jaden turned to look at Banner, from looking at the window. "It's unknown what type of demon or even if it was a demon; but something happened that caused students to disappear-" "No more!" Chumley cried out from behind a chair. "Whatever. Anyway, it's probably not even real." The brunette scoffed, with his face in his hand. Pharaoh mewed. "Well, children, I have to go. Goodnight." He began to leave the cafeteria. "Night, Prof. B." The three Slifers looked at each other.Jaden smirked. "What do ya say we go to that dorm." Syrus and Chumley jumped. "Are you serious, Jay? Did you not here what Banner said?" "I heard what he said, Sy buddy." "Then why do you still want to go?" Chumley asked, holding Bidoof. "Because, I think it would be fun." "Oh, boy." The other two Slifers sighed. "Hooray! Now let's go."

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, Dr. Crowler was listening to them. He laughed. "If that Slifer slacker goes to that dorm, then he would easily get expelled." His cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked holding the phone up to his ear. "_It's me, Crowler. Now what do you want me to do?_" Said a deep voice from the electronic object. "I want you to face Jaden Yuki in a Pokemon battle at the haunted, abandoned dorm. I want you to frighten him so servery, that he wishes he wasn't so optimistic." There was silence from the phone for a short while. "_I will do as you want._" "You better. I ain't paying you to have a friendly game, Titan, I'm paying you to take that brat down." A clicking sound came from the phone as the guy (Titan) hung up. "He better make him pay, for humiliating me." The Obelisk teacher laughed, loudly.

Jaden and the other reds were walking in a dark forest, while holding flashlights. "Um, Jaden, would you mind telling me why we are going to a dorm that Banner told us in completely off limits to us?" Syrus asked, holding a flashlight. "Because, it could be fun, you guys." The cheer-full red-head told his blunette buddy. "That's easy for you to say. You're not afraid of anything." Chumley told him, beaming his light around his area. "I never said that wasn't scared of anything." Piplup ran in front of them in headed in that direction. "Piplup!" Jaden and Chumley ran after her. "Wait up!" The hazel-eyed Slifer and his Pikachu followed them. The penguin suddenly stopped in front of a gate. The Slifers stopped behind her. Jaden shone his flashlight on the building behind the gates. "That must be the abandoned dorm." The big Slifer held up his light as well. Jaden looked down and saw Piplup poking at a red rose. "What'd you find, girl?" He asked her. "_A rose._" She said. Bidoof sniffed it. "_It's fresh._" Jaden looked at Chumley. "What does that mean?" "He's saying that it was laid here recently." His friend told him. Just then, a nearby twig snapped. Syrus and Chumley screamed and jumped onto Jaden.

Pikachu grabbed a fallen flashlight. He aimed it in the direction of the snap. The light blinded Alexis. "Hey, put that light down!" She yelled, covering her eyes. "_Sorry._" The mouse faced the whimpering Slifers.

"_It's only __Alexis and Eevee._" Syrus looked at her. "Alexis?" "What are you doing here?" Chumley asked her, both boys letting go of Jaden. "I should be asking you the same question." She told them in an annoyed tone. Pikachu, Bidoof, and Piplup walked up to Eevee. "_What's up?_" They asked in unison. The brown fox smiled. "Well, we're just here because we wanted to check this place out." "_We_?" Syrus and Chumley both asked, referring to the fact that it was Jaden who wanted to go so badly. "Okay, I wanted to check it out." "Well, you shouldn't be here." "Why?" "Because it's forbidden. Do you even know what forbidden means?" Alexis asked the confused brunette. "Uh..." "Didn't think so." She smirked. "So, why are you here?" Syrus asked her as Pikachu held the light. "I have my reasons." She said, softly. "She doesn't have to answer to you. It's none of your business." Mikey told them as she appeared basically out of nowhere. Syrus and Chumley yelped again, but Jaden moved out of the way before they could grab him again. Tigger ran up to the other Pokemon. "_What up, my brothers?_"

The tabby cat smirked, wagging his black-tip tail. Jaden looked at Mikey. "Jeez, sorry. I just wanted to know why she was here, you don't have to be a bitch." "Jaden." Alexis tried to stop him, before a fight broke out. "Oh boy." Syrus and Chumley clung to each other as they watched the other two Slifers argue. "But it's none of their concern, Lex." The ribbon-wearing brunette sneered at her friend. "But..." "Hey, it's not her fault that I asked her a question. Stop acting that way! I thought she was your friend!" The red-headed Slifer got pissed off at the female red. "Did I ask you?" "Stop it right now, you two!" The blonde-headed Obelisk grabbed Mikey's arm, hard. Mikey growled and slapped her and she just ran away from them. "_Mom!_" Tigger ran after his 'mother'. "Are you okay, Alexis?" Jaden asked holding her. She turned to look at him, while holding her face. "I don't know what is wrong with her. She's never acted this way before, let alone hit me." Syrus and Chumley ran up to them. "What the hell happened?" The frightened blunette asked. "Mikey blew a fuse, Sy." Chumley told him. "More like exploded." Jaden added, looking at Alexis' face. The blonde blushed. "What?" "Nothing, except she left a red mark on your cheek." Alexis turned away. "It will go away, hopefully." Chumley looked at her. "Where are you going?"

He asked. "I have to go in this dorm." "Why?" Jaden asked. She didn't answer. The Piplup trainer looked at his friends. "Looks like we're following her guys." He ran in after her. "Wait!" The other two and their Pokemon followed. Mikey looked at the three go in, as she watched them from behind a tree. "What idiots." She turned around a saw a black crow with a spiky hat on its head and a yellow beak. He's red eyes looked like they were staring into her soul. "A Murkrow." She became a little scared, as she looked around for her cat. "Tigger?" He was not there. She looked back at the darkness Pokemon. It flew up and hovered above the already shaken Slifer. "Get away!" She yelled. "Oh, what's the matter, little girl." Mikey looked behind her and a man with a silver mask and wearing a large, black coat was looking at her. The Murkrow landed on her shoulder. Mikey stood there, frozen as the man walked up to her. The Slifer backed away and screamed as loud as she could possible.

Inside the abandoned dorm, The four Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon stopped what they were doing and stood where they were. "Wha-what was that?" Syrus asked holding Pikachu. Eevee pricked her ears up. "_Mikey._" She told them. "Oh no! What if she's in trouble?" Alexis turned to the others. Syrus and Chumley looked at each other. "Not to be mean, but why should we help her?" Chumley asked. "Yeah, she was acting horribly to us." The blunette agreed. "That doesn't matter, guys." The others looked surprisingly at Jaden as he stood with his back facing them and his bangs covering his eyes to hide his feelings. "Jaden?" The blonde was surprised that he even cared because of the argument the two had. "If she gets hurt, it would be my fault."

"_How?_" His Pokemon asked, beyond confused. "Because, I'm the one that caused her to start. If I would've just let her say whatever, than she wouldn't be in this predicament." He turned to face the others with a serious look in his eyes. Syrus looked at Chumley. "Well, what are we waiting for..." "Let's split up and look for her." Jaden walked up next to Alexis. "Sy and Chum, you two go together, while Lex and I search this way." He pointed behind him. The four split into their respective directions.

Piplup and Eevee looked around their part of the dorm. "_Mikey? Are you there?_" The normal Pokemon cried out. Piplup turned to look at her. "_Why are we looking for her again? I mean, she did hit your trainer and you care to look for her._" "_Well, I don't really know. Alexis seems to still care, so why not I?_" Piplup sighed. "_I guess so, but why?_" Eevee smiled. "_Piplup, when your friends with someone like Mikey for years, you tend to get use to her and know how she is; and I can tell you that she's never acted like this before._" The light-blue Pokemon nodded. "_Okay._" The two Pokemon continued to look. Meanwhile, Jaden was looking around the interior of the building walls, aiming his flashlight around him. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought, as he looked at the walls. There were several paintings on them and the ones that stood out were those with three dragons: One blue, one pink, and the other black. There was also ancient writing written on the walls. "I wish I knew what it said."

He turned and aimed the light to another panting. This one featured a demonic black dragon standing back-to-back with an angelic woman, both turning their heads to look at each other. The selected painting also had writing that was illegible. Jaden looked closely at the angel and the demon. "They both look familiar." He scratched his head, thinking.

In another room, Alexis was also looking around the walls. She faced her flashlight toward a photo on the wall. "What's that?" She asked, walking to the picture that was on a solitude shelf. The blonde gasped when she looked at it. "No way!" She yelled, holding the picture. Jaden came up behind her. "Did you find anything, Lex?" Alexis turned to look at him. "This." She handed him the photo of a teenage boy, about seventeen years of age, wearing a blue and white blazer. He also had shoulder-Lenth brown hair and brown eyes. "Whoa, who's this?" He asked.

Alexis lowered her head. "That's my brother, Jay." Jaden looked at the photo again and noticed the signature: Atticus Rhodes. The Slifer looked back up to her. "What happened to him?" The blue looked up at him. "He went missing at this dorm." "So, is that why you're here?" Alexis nodded. "Oh." "You guys!" Alexis and Jaden turned to see Syrus and Pikachu run up to them. Piplup and Eevee soon followed. "What is it, Sy?" The brown-headed Slifer asked his friend. "_We found something._" Pikachu told them as he began running in the same direction as they came. "Come on!" "Wait up, Sy!" The other two Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon followed them.

They were led to a flight of stairs. Chumley and Bidoof were already at the bottom, kneeling down. "What'd you find, Chum?" Jaden asked standing next to him. The Slifer stood up and looked at him, sadly. "Not good." He handed him a red bow. Alexis walked up next to him. "That's Mikey's ribbon." Jaden clenched the object in anger. "Jaden?" Syrus stood next to him and was worried about his friend's sudden change in mood. He took one look at the others and ran in a random direction. "Where's he going?" The Bidoof trainer asked. Alexis just ran after him. "Less talking more following, come on." Syrus said as he, Chumley, and the other Pokemon followed. Jaden entered a room that gave off a weird, negative feeling when he arrived. The others managed to catch up. "Are you okay, Jaden?" The blonde Obelisk asked. Jaden looked over at a casket at the edge of the wall.

Lying inside was Mikey, who was unconscious. "Mikey!" The brown-eyed Slifer yelled. The brunette opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jaden?" Jaden smiled. "You're going to be okay, Mike. I'll get you out of there." 'He does care about me.' She thought as she smiled. Jaden began to run over to her, but a black fog emerged from the floor. "Jay, wait!" Alexis yelled. "What?" He stopped and looked at the fog as the same man from earlier, the one with the Murkrow, appeared and smirked at him. "Jaden Yuki." "Oh, boy." He growled. "Ah! Hold me." Syrus screamed and grabbed Chumley. "Don't hold me." "Who the hell are you?" The Slifer asked, rudely. He wasn't exactly in a good mood. "I am Titan and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." The red-head frowned. "You mean, you couldn't just ask me to battle. Instead you have to kidnap my friend and then _force_ me to battle you? No way then!" Titan laughed. "Oh, I think that you _have _to battle me. You have no choice." Jaden looked at him. "Says who?" The dark trainer smirked and pointed to Mikey. Murkrow landed on her head. The frightened Slifer screamed. "Jaden!" The crow laughed. "Leave her alone you fiend!" Jaden yelled, his body heating up from anger. "Yeah, she's done nothing to you!" Alexis added, looking at Eevee who nodded. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

The brown fox ran to the black Pokemon. "Lex, no!" The Slifer tried holding her back, but Eevee already released a purple orb from her mouth and it was heading for Murkrow. "Murkrow, Sucker Punch!" The dark and flying Pokemon's wings glowed a purple color and slapped the ball back toward Eevee. "Alexis, no!" Mikey yelled. Alexis screamed as the ball was heading for her, but Tigger ran to her and slammed his tail into the ball and it disappeared. The tabby cat landed and hissed loudly. "Tigger!" Everyone was happy to see the tabby save Alexis from the ghost attack. "Thanks a lot, Tigger." The Ice Pokemon user picked up the cat and kissed his cheek. "_Anytime, Lex._" "Go, Tigger!" Mikey called to him in the casket. "_Mom?_" Syrus looked out from behind Chumley. "What happened?" "Tigger saved Alexis." Jaden faced Titan. "Alright, Titan." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Get your game on!" Piplup looked up at her trainer. "_You're not using me?_" She looked at him puzzled.

"No, Piplup. You had enough battles and you still might be weak from them. So I'm using..." He threw the red and white ball into the air. "Starly!" The Pokeball opened in a white light and a gray, feathered bird with a sharp, orange beak and a white dot on its tummy emerged from the ball with its dark wings raised in the air. Titan laughed. "A Starly? Murkrow can easily beat that." The dark Pokemon cawed and rose into the air across Starly.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Syrus asked no one in particular, while holding onto Chumley's arm. "Here's a better question: Why are you holding me?" The younger Slifer backed away and grabbed Pikachu. "Sorry." "I think he's got a chance." Alexis said with Eevee on her shoulder. "_He better win. My mother's life basically depends on it._" Tigger told her, wagging his tail profusely. "Alright Starly, Quick Attack!" The Starling Pokemon swiftly flapped his wings and glided toward Murkrow. "Sucker Punch!" The crow whacked the flying Pokemon with a purple, glowing wing. "Alexis, what's Sucker Punch?" The blunette asked. "Sucker Punch is a dark move that only affects the opponent if it is using attack moves." She answered. "What are attack moves?" He again asked Alexis.

"Okay, moves are split into three types: Physical, Special, and Other. Physical moves are moves that Pokemon use when they are _physically_ involved in the attack; Special are other moves that don't involve a body part, but are usually moves that are breathed, controlled, or forced out." "And what about _Other _moves?" The hazel-eyed Obelisk sighed. "Other moves are non-attacking moves. Moves that lower or raise stats or do other things, not dealing with HP lowering." Syrus looked at her, speechless. "I get it now." Said Chumley. Bidoof nodded in agreement. Starly staggered through the air, shaking off the hit he obtained. "Double Team!" Jaden called to his Pokemon. The flying Pokemon began to multiply. "Not so fast, Taunt!" The crow's eyes glowed red, preventing Starly from using Double Team. "Not again!" Jaden slapped a hand onto his head. "What does he mean by again?"

"You really do like asking questions, do you?" Chumley looked down at the Slifer in question. "When Jaden fought Chazz's Absol, _he _used Taunt." Alexis told Syrus, smiling. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Mikey looked at Jaden as he stared intently at Titan. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Then Tigger popped out from next to the casket. "_Hi mom!_" Mikey screamed, but Tigger covered her mouth with his paw. "_Shush._"

"Starly, Wing Attack!" The bird slapped his wing into Murkrow, who went spiraling into the floor. "Steel Wing!" The crow cawed and flew toward Starly with glowing wings. He slashed Starly with his sharp wings, sending the starling Pokemon falling. "Starly! Are you okay?" Jaden cried to his Pokemon. The gray starling got up holding his wing. The dark Pokemon users cackled. "I said you were no match for me." A shadowy figure appeared behind him and breathed out purple-colored flame breath that scorched Jaden's body. "Jaden!" Everyone looked in horror as parts of Jaden's body began to disappear. "Hey, what the hell is this?" He yelled, not feeling his legs. "_Jaden!_" Piplup looked worriedly at her partner. "I'm okay, Piplup." He reassured her. "I don't think so." The shadow figure was in the shape of a shadowy, purple dragon. "This creature behind me, will make it that you feel the exact same pain as your Pokemon." Jaden gasped. "That's not fair, Titan." He laughed, again.

"I never said that I play fair." "Fine..." The Slifer became very angry. "Aerial Ace!" Both trainers called to their Pokemon. The two flying Pokemon flew at the speed of light and clashed into each other. The shadow fiend behind Titan breath its fire on Jaden and Titan and more body parts disappeared as a deep fog enveloped the room. "Oh no!" Syrus and Alexis cried. "Now what's happening?" Chumley added. Tigger was still trying to untie Mikey's wrists. "_Man, why did he have to tie them tight?_" "Hurry, Tigger."

The shadow's eyes glowed a golden color, as did the floor Jaden and Titan fought on. The fog morphed into a purple, orb-shaped force field. "_What happened_?" Pikachu asked. "_I don't know, but we have to get them out of there._" Eevee and the other Pokemon ran to the barrier. "Wait!" Their trainers followed. Mikey looked down at Tigger. "You got to help them, boy." The cat nodded and ran over to the others. The brunette looked at the others. "I hope Jaden's okay." She sighed, sadly.

Meanwhile, inside the energy orb, Jaden looked around and then at himself. "My body's back." "Don't celebrate yet?" He looked over at Titan and noticed he looked different. His eyes were glowing red and he had a harsh female voice. "Hey, wait a sec! Who are you now?" "You don't remember me, Jaden." He thought for a moment, then he realized. "You're that black, dragon demon that I saw ten years ago." "That is correct." "But why are you here now?" Titan/the demon smirked. "We never really talked when we first saw each other before so-" "So, wait! You couldn't just come to me like you did before?" The red-headed Slifer looked next to him and his Winged Kuriboh was floating next to him. The demon hissed. "That little furry fiend!" Kuriboh pouted. "_Kuri!_"

"Hey, like you're one to talk." She growled. Murkrow flew up, hovering over Kuriboh. "Shadow Claw!" Titan/The demon roared to the darkness Pokemon. His talons glowed a purple color and aimed for Starly. "Starly!" Kuriboh flew in front of Starly and glowed in a golden, light. "Kuriboh!" The light from its body pushed Murkrow away, knocking it out. "Wow! Great job, Kuriboh!" Jaden hugged his Pokemon. Starly perched on his shoulder. "Good job, boy." He held up his Pokeball and the bird disappeared into the ball in the form of red light. Kuriboh flew to the barrier and scratched an opening into it. "I guess, it wasn't that strong." The Slifer turned to face Titan, but neither him or Murkrow were there. "That's weird." "_Kuri, kuri._" "What is it, buddy?" The area surrounded by the barrier began to crumble and it was about to blow. "Oh, no! Kuriboh, we got to get out of here." They both jumped through the opening Kuriboh made and wounded up back in the room they were before. "Jaden!" Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and their Pokemon ran up to his side. "_Jaden!_" Piplup lepped into her trainer's arm. "I missed you Piplup." He hugged her tightly. Mikey walked up from behind. "Jaden?" He turned to face her.

"Mikey?" Pikachu and Tigger pricked their ears. "_Trouble!_" They yelled as they ducked. "What?" Syrus asked, confused. The room started to shake. Jaden looked at the purple orb. "It's about to blow guys." "Get down!" Chumley grabbed Syrus and Alexis and pushed them both to the floor. Jaden pushed Mikey to the floor as he landed on top of her. The ball absorbed what was inside it and exploded. Alexis stood up. "What was that?" Eevee jumped on her shoulder. "_It went...BOOM!_" She giggled. "Eevee!" The two laughed. Chumley, Syrus and their Pokemon were next to get up. "That was the weirdest thing ever." Syrus said. Chumley and their Pokemon nodded. Jaden was still laying on the floor, next to Mikey. "Jaden, are you okay?" She asked, nudging his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Is it morning yet?" He yawned. "Almost." Both Slifers stood up. Alexis walked up to her. "Are you okay, Mike?" Mikey looked at her and noticed the slightly noticeable, red mark on her left cheek. "Lex, I am so sorry for hitting you." She lowered her head. "It's okay, buddy. I still love you. Always." She hugged her. Mikey smiled. "Thanks, Lex." She hugged her friend back. Jaden smiled. "Wow! That's the first time that I seen her smile." Chumley joked. "I smile...sometimes." The brunette blushed.

Chumley and Syrus laughed. "Well, looks like we better go." Alexis walked up to Jaden. "Thanks again." She smiled. "Bye, guys!" She faced Mikey. "See you later, Mike." She and Eevee left the dorm. "Crap! We better get going too. Come on!" Syrus ran out of the building. "Come on, Jaden." Chumley called back to him. "I'll be there." He turned to look at Mikey. "What is it?" She asked. Jaden smiled and grabbed her hand. "Here. You dropped this." He let go of her hand, slowly. Mikey looked in her hand and she was holding her red ribbon. She looked back at Jaden. "Thanks a lot, Jay." She looked away, blushing. "Sure, we're friends. Right?" She looked at him, again. "I guess." Jaden walked to the entrance of the room. "Well, come on. We better get going before we get busted." Piplup followed him as he left the building. The hazel-eyed brunette looked at her ribbon and smiled. "_Come on, mom!_" Tigger was waiting for her near the door. "Coming, boy."

A/N: The End. Once again, that was a pretty long one. I had to fit everything that I wanted to in this chapter, since the episode it's based off of was a two parter. Hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	2. When Sparks Fly!, old

Here's the last chapter of my Pokemon Academy story that I will do for awhile: a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover. Also, this chapter is alittle emotional. Damn you Mikey. j/k

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain some language in it. So, if you don't like then don't read. (This is for most chapters, not one in particular.)

Chapter 5: When Sparks Fly!

One early morning, Alexis was walking to the lighthouse on the edge of the docks. She made her way there while holding a sleeping Eevee in her arms. She stopped when she noticed a boy with short, dark blue hair and was wearing a blue and white Obelisk Blue jacket. Standing next to him was a dog Pokemon that was standing upright and was a mix of a black and blue color with red eyes. "Hey, Zane." Said Alexis who gently placed Eevee on the ground next to Zane's Pokemon to sleep. "Morning, Alexis." He said without looking at her as he continued to look out to sea. "So, did you find anything yet?" The male blue asked, finally looking at her. Alexis shook her head. "I couldn't find anything that led to my brother's disappearance." Zane looked back at the ocean. "_I'm sure you'll find him._" Alexis smiled. "Thanks, Lucario." She smiled at the steel/fighting type. She then looked back at Zane. "Speaking of brothers, I keep seeing yours hanging out with Jaden Yuki." "Oh, really now?" He asked in a snotty tone. "Yeah. He was also with..." The blonde thought for a moment. "With who?" Alexis sighed. "With Mikey, Mikey Coppertino." The blunette looked at her. "Mikey? What is she doing here?" "She told me that the real reason she's here is because she needed to get away from problems at home." "What problems?" Zane sternly asked her. "Problems that are none of our business." Zane just angrily stared out to the ocean again. 'I'll fix that.' He thought to himself.

Later that afternoon, after classes were done, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were walking through the town in the middle of the island. "Anyone hungry?" Jaden asked happily. "I'm starving." Chumley said while holding his stomach. Syrus looked up at them. "Where do you guys want to go?" Jaden looked around. "I don't know." "_What's the matter? You guys lost?_" A Glameow walked up to them. "Uh, not really. Who are you again?" Jaden asked, confused. "_I'm a Glameow, the catty Pokemon._" "You're a Pokemon?" Asked the now confused blunette. "Duh, guys. You don't just see cats like that, that can talk." Chumley told them both. "You'd be surprised as to how common talking cats are?" The red-head smirked while still looking at Glameow. "_Talking non-Pokemon cats are actually rare._" "Whatev's." Jaden said. "_I know you're talking about me._" Came the voice of a very familiar tabby cat. "Yeah. (Speak of the devil)" The Brown-headed Slifer gave a fake smile at Tigger. The cat smiled at Glameow. "_I was looking everywhere for you. Where were you?_" The catty Pokemon frowned.  
"_I was here. Who are you, my dad?_" Jaden and Chumley laughed. "How cute." Jaden continued to crack up as Chumley stopped. "It wasn't _that_ funny, Jaden." Tigger growled. "_Screw you!_" He yelled as he scratched the Slifer's face. "Ow! You demonic pussy!" He cussed, holding his face. "_That's what you get._" "Why you-"

"Jaden!" Mikey stopped him before he could strangle the cat. Glameow ran away. "Mikey?" Syrus began to back away, but Chumley held him. "You're not afraid of her, are you Sy?" The taller red asked. "Me? Afraid? Yes!" Mikey walked up to Jaden and Tigger. She looked at Tigger. "You wanna explain to me, why you did that?" She asked angrily. "_Uh... I don't know._" "That reason is not good enough. I told you many times, not to scratch others; whether in the legs or face." "_Yes, mom._" He looked around for Glameow, but the violet cat was gone. "_I have to go._" He ran away to look for her. Jaden walked up to Mikey, slowly. She turned to look at him. "You're not going bite me, are you?" He laughed nervously, holding his face. The ribbon wearing brunette smiled. "No, Jaden." She touched his face, but Jaden backed away. "Don't touch! It hurts." He looked away. Chumley and Syrus joined them. "Okay." Her face saddened. "How about we go back and you can tend to Jay there." Chumley suggested. "Good idea! Let's go, Jaden." She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him back to the dorms. "Hey!" He began complaining. The other Slifers followed.

At the Slifer dorms, in Mikey's room, Chumley and Syrus were sitting in the kitchen area. (A/N: Remember from Chap. 2, her room is like the size of an apartment.) They were both eating grilled cheese sandwiches as Mikey was in the living room area with Jaden. "Chumley, why didn't you tell me that she knew how to cook?" Syrus asked, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. "I don't know, but she makes the best grilled cheese ever." Chumley told him as he finished his sandwich. In the living room area, Mikey and Jaden were sitting together on the couch. Mikey held a first-aid kit. "Alright, Mr. Tough Guy, I'm going to get rid of that scratch on your face." She held up peroxide. "Uh, don't that stuff hurt?" "Only if you're weak." Jaden gulped roughly. 'Help me!' He thought as he tried to take what was coming to him. In the kitchen, Chumley was looking at a worried Syrus. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been down since we left that abandoned dorm." The young blunette looked at him. "I've just been thinking about what would happen if we got caught." "Sy, nobody knows that we went into the dorm, so don't freak out." Syrus lowered his head on the table and sighed. 'Easy for you to not care.' They then heard a yell from the living room and both ran into the nearby room to see what was going on. They saw Jaden on the sofa, freaking out and Mikey about ready to hit him. "What's going on here?" Chumley asked, annoyed. Mikey looked at him. "Well, for one thing, Jaden is being a baby and won't let me heal his scratched face; and second, when I finally tried to put the medicine on his face, he just flailed his arms and hit me." She looked at Jaden, who calmed down. "And it hurt." She added. Syrus just looked at them, silent. There was a knock at the door.

Mikey got up from her seat and went to the door. Jaden jumped up and ran behind her. The female Slifer opened the door and a female officer, wearing a dark green blazer, was at the door along with other officers. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked. The officer glared at her. "Are you Mikey Coppertino?" She asked, sternly. "Um, yeah. Did I do something wrong?" "Yes you did, Miss. You are housing trespassers in your dorm. "What?" She looked behind her and Jaden was right there. "What are you talking about?" The officer didn't answer her. Instead, she pushed her aside and entered the room. "Hey! Talk about trespassing." One of the officers grabbed Jaden and the other held Syrus. "What the hell are you doing?" Jaden yelled. "Jaden Yuki, you and Syrus Truesdale are under campus arrest." One of the officers said. "Why?" Mikey asked, getting pissed and wishing her cat was here, so he could scratch them all. "For being at the Haunted Abandoned Dorm."

Chumley looked at them and wondered why he wasn't in trouble. "But, it's not like we were the only ones." The Slifer red-head complained. "Yeah, but you're the only ones that were reported." The officer holding Jaden tightened his hold on him. "Ow! Okay, fine. Whatever." He scoffed. The female officer turned to Mikey. "And you're under arrest, Missy, for keeping them in hiding." "What!?" She began backing away, but the older woman grabbed her and held her tightly. "Mikey!" Jaden tried freeing himself, but the hold on him kept getting tighter, every time he moved. "Worry about your girlfriend later, right now, you three are going to the chancellor." The officers left the room, with Chumley following. "Chum, go get Alexis and tell her to get us out of this mess." Mikey yelled to him. The oldest Slifer ran to the blue dorms.

At a board meeting in Pokemon Academy, The three Slifers are wondering why they are here. "Sheppard, we got a report from an anonymous source that Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki were trespassing in the Haunted Dorm." Reported the female officer. Sheppard nodded. "Yes, but what about Miss Coppertino?" The chancellor asked. "She was hiding them from us in her dorm, sir." "What? That's a lie!" Mikey screamed. She began to jump her, but Jaden held her back. "It's not worth it, Mike." He pulled her back so hard that they both wounded up tumbling over. Syrus sighed. "Stop playing around, you two." Mikey immediately stood up. Jaden followed. "We're not playing." They both said. "Back to the point." Sheppard began to become annoyed. "All three of them should be expelled." The now pissed off officer said. "No!" Syrus yelled, holding onto Jaden. "Okay, you can expel me, but leave them out of this. It was my idea to go to that dorm that them." Mikey looked at Jaden. "Jeez, always trying to play the hero, are you?" "Enough!" The chancellor yelled. The three Slifers held on to each other. The chancellor looked at Crowler, who was standing next to him. "What do you think should be done, Crowler?"

The blonde headed teacher looked at the red students. "I propose that Jaden and Syrus have a Double Pokemon Tag Battle. If they win, they get to stay; but if they are defeated..." He smirked. "Then, they are both expelled." Syrus became extremely nervous. "Okay, sure." Jaden smiled. "We accept." "But, Jaden, he said 'expelled'." His friend told him. "What about Mikey, Crowler?" The headmaster looked at her. "She has nothing to do with this punishment; therefore she is okay." Mikey smiled. "Great! See ya." She turned away and walked out of the room. "As for you two, you have one week to train, until your upcoming match." Sheppard told the red students. "Yes, sir." Jaden said as he Syrus also exited the room.

Later, Chumley went to Sheppard's office to discuss the tag match. "Can I help you, Chumley?" "Yes, sir. It's about this tag match that you set up for Sy and Jaden." He told him, his face looking serious. "What about it?" "I think you shouldn't have Syrus be Jaden's partner. I think Syrus would only hold him back, and he agrees." Sheppard looked at him, then Alexis entered the room. "Do you need something, Miss Alexis Rhodes?" The chancellor asked. "Yes, I'm asking if I could replace Syrus and then I can fight with Jaden." "Alexis?" The black-haired Slifer looked at her. "I was here first." "Give it a rest, Chumley." She told him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alexis looked at him, then Eevee jumped onto her shoulder. "_She means that since you were held back one year and you're a red, you must have some flaws._" "Eevee!" The evolution Pokemon's trainer glared at her. "That's not nice." "_Sorry._" "She's got a point though." Chumley said, lowering his head in disbelief. "None of you will replace Syrus. He was chosen as Jaden's partner and he will stay his partner." Sheppard told them, starting to get annoyed and irritated with the constant pestering. "But-" Chumley began, but Alexis began pulling him with her out of the office. "It's okay, Sheppard." The blonde said to him as she and Chumley left.

At the Slifer dorms, Jaden was sitting on the floor, inspecting his Pokemon on the bottom bunk of the three-bunked bed. Mikey and Syrus were sitting at a desk, looking at him, while Pikachu and Mudkip sat on the desk playing patty-cake. (A/N: Kawaii!! ) Then the door opened, revealing Chumley and Alexis. Syrus ran to them, the moment the door was opened. He hugged the other Slifer, tightly. "What happened? Please tell me that I'm not his partner." He began to cry. "Sorry, Syrus. Chumley and I tried, but nothing worked." Alexis told him, her face saddening. Jaden looked at them. "You guys are worrying too much." The three looked at them. Mikey was playing with the other trainers' Pokemon. "What do you mean, Jay? Aren't you worried that we are going to lose because of me?" The worried hazel-eyed boy asked. Jaden laughed. "Are you serious, Sy. With my help, of course we'll win." Mikey got up and slammed the desk that she was sitting at. Everyone looked at her. "What's your problem?" Jaden asked. She walked up to him. "I don't think you should go through with this, especially with Syrus."

The red-head frowned. "First off, since when did you give a damn what happened to me? I think that you would rather see me get expelled; second, that's not a very nice way to put it." The brunette growled. "Well, he rather someone else team up with you." She looked at Syrus. "Wouldn't you Sy?" Syrus jumped. "Yeah, sure. You can take my place. I would be happier than ever, if you did." "No, Sy." Jaden got up and looked at the red in front of him. "Besides, I never seen you battle before. I seen Mikey battle and the way she lost to Alexis was just plain wrong." "What!?" The Slifer female yelled. "You heard me!" "Oh-no! Not again." Chumley said, looking away from the feuding Slifers. Alexis started to get pissed off. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you are right now?" Mikey yelled toward Jaden. "No, but do you know how annoying you are?" "I should get my cat to scratch up more than just your face, ass!" "Try that, and I'll tell my Piplup to freeze him and then Starly would break him into pieces." Mikey gasped. "Why you pri-" "Quiet!" Yelled Alexis, who was by far the most pissed off of the group. Jaden looked at her, while Mikey looked away with tears in her eyes. "What did I do? She started it, actually, she always starts it." "Shut up, Jaden! I don't care who started it, this has gone far enough!" Everyone else looked at her, terrified. They never saw her this angry before. Mikey sobbed and ran pass Alexis at the door and out of the room. Jaden began to feel bad. Syrus and Chumley looked at him sadly. Jaden looked at them and back at Alexis, who was giving him a death glare. "What?" He asked the glaring Obelisk. "I think you should go and apologize to her, Jaden." She said to him. Eevee looked at him also. "_That was not a very nice move, smart guy._"

The other two Slifers just stood there quietly and looked at Jaden. Piplup got up from the bottom bunk bed. "_She's right, Jay._" Mudkip jumped off the desk and exited the room to catch up with his trainer. The accused Slifer sighed and and walked to the door. He then turned to look at Syrus. "Meet me at the bottom of the cliff near the lake later. I want to have a practice match with you." He then opened the door and left. Alexis closed the door behind him. The electric Pokemon trainer stood up. "What just happened?" He asked. The ice Pokemon holder looked at him. "I don't know, Sy." She looked out the window and saw Jaden, Piplup, and Starly looking around for Mikey. "I don't know." She then sighed. Eevee then looked at her. "_Maybe he likes her._" Pikachu walked up to her. "_Oh, sparks flew alright, but I don't think that has anything to do with it._" "_I don't know, Pikachu. There is a possibility that he does, it's just that he is only trying to get through to her._" Bidoof told them. "_Does that even make sense?_" Eevee looked at the mice Pokemon, then at the door. "_Yes, it does._" The normal Pokemon ran out the door. "Eevee?" The confused Obelisk got up from where she was sitting. Bidoof and Pikachu followed. "Bidoof!" "Pikachu!" The three students followed their Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Jaden was sitting under a tree. He sighed. "Man, I am a complete jerk." He thought about Mikey. He thought about how she invited him into her room that night and allowed him to eat there. She was really nice to him and he really wondered what made her change all of a sudden. The Slifer moaned and slammed the back of his head against the tree and it really hurt. "Ow! Stupid!" He rubbed his head and looked in from him to see his Pokemon staring at him. "What is it, guys?" The boy asked, still in pain. "_Found her!_" Piplup told him as both Pokemon pointed in a direction. "Where?" He jumped up so fast, that his head was in more pain. "Damn it!" He held his head. His two Pokemon looked at each other.

Mikey was sitting at the edge of a cliff. She looked down at the rushing waves that were crashing on the land below. She wasn't crying, but she was extremely upset and pissed. Her sadness showed more though. Jaden snuck up behind her, slowly. "Mikey?" He whispered softly. The Slifer girl turned to look at him. She then looked away. "She's not home right now, please leave a message." Jaden jumped. "What was that?" Mikey stood up and looked at him. The voice came from her mouth. "Jaden Yuki, am I correct?" The voice asked. "Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Mikey smiled and a pink dragon spirit came out of her body. Jaden caught her body as she fell into his arms. He looked up and the pink dragon with the heart on her chest, smiled. "You didn't answer me, who are you?" "The name's Lovoya, but you can call me Lovely." She smiled. "Lovely? What kind of name is that and what are you?" "I'm a love demon." "Demon?" Mikey opened her eyes and groaned. "What happened?" She asked. She looked up and Jaden looked at her. "What are you doing?" She pushed him away. "Jeez, attitude."

Lovely flew onto her shoulder. "Hey, Mike." "What the hell are you doing here? Did you take over my body again?" The pink demon smiled. "Yup." "Why?" The love demon didn't answer, instead she flew up to Jaden, who was still stunned. "So, you can see spirits too, huh?" She asked, sweetly. "Uh, yeah. Are you her spirit partner?" Lovely nodded. Just then, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley were chasing their Pokemon to where the two Slifers were at. "Uh-oh." Lovely said before she disappeared. The three Pokemon stopped and were soon followed by their trainers. "It's about time we found you. I hate running." Chumley complained out of breath. Alexis looked at the two. "So, did you two make up yet?" She asked. Jaden looked at Mikey who wouldn't look at him. "Mike, I'm sorry about what I said about you." He sighed. "And what I said about your cat. I really didn't mean it and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Mikey still didn't look at him. "I don't know if I could." A single tear fell from her eye as she finally turned to look at him. He continued to look at her sadly, as he began to walk up to her. "Please." The eager red put both hands on her shoulders. The sad brunette looked into his dark brown eyes that looked hollow because the holder was afraid of non-forgiveness. Mikey smiled alittle. "I guess I will, after all it was partially my fault too." Jaden smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Mikey, thank you!" He held her so hard that she could hardly breath. "Jae-den, can-t brae-the!" She growled. The happy Slifer released her.

"Oh sorry, Mike." He smiled again. "Yeah, okay." Mikey crossed her arms. "I'm glad that you guys made up. Now Jaden, you said you wanted to battle me, right?" Syrus asked him nervously. Jaden looked at him. "Oh yeah! Sy, let's-" He looked at Mikey as she looked at him with her dark, emotional, hazel eyes. "Uh, actually...Mike, how about you battle Sy?" He asked, cheerfully. "Really Jaden?" She asked, not believing him. "Sure, my Pokemon have battled enough this past week, and they need to rest before the upcoming tag match." Mikey smiled. "Okay." Syrus looked at her. "I don't know." "Come on, Sy, it will be a lot of fun." The Slifer female told him, as if her mood changed entirely. The blunette sighed.

The battle was going to be held at the bottom of the cliff and Jaden, Alexis, and Chumley watched it from the edge of the top. "_So, who do you think is going to win?_" The plump mouse Pokemon asked. "I don't know. Since we never seen Syrus battle but saw Mikey, I'd say Syrus." Jaden told him. Eevee laughed. "_I wouldn't underestimate Mikey, Jay._" "Why?" Chumley asked. "She may have lost to me, but that was only because she was really nervous. Naturally, she could easily hold her own." Alexis told them, as she smiled. "Oh, then Sy's in trouble." The oldest Slifer told them. Piplup looked up at her trainer who was staring intently at Mikey. 'I wonder what Pokemon she will use.' He thought as his view shifted to the blue-headed Slifer, with his Pikachu at his side. "Okay, Sy, since this is a practice for a double battle, why don't we use two Pokemon ourselves?" Mikey suggested as she held her Pokeball. Syrus just sighed. "Yeah, sure." Alexis looked at the ready trainers. "Good move." She said. "Why?" Jaden asked. The evolution Pokemon laughed again. "_Because silly, if you're going to be in a double battle, why not practice by using two Pokemon._" "Oh, okay." Piplup and Bidoof laughed. "What's funny?" "_You, duh._" Everyone turned their heads to see Tigger and Pharaoh walk up to them. "Hm..." The confused red-head thought. "_What's happening?_" The tabby asked, as Pharaoh jumped into Chimney's arms. "Hi, Pharaoh." He said, holding the fat, brown cat. "Mikey and Syrus are having a battle." Alexis told him. "_Wait, why?_" "Because, your mom wants to battle him. There's nothing wrong with that." Jaden told him, laughing. "_What you say?_" The blonde just sighed as her normal Pokemon laughed.

"Okay, Sy, I'll go first. Go, Skitty!" She threw her red and white Pokeball as the normal, kitten Pokemon emerged from the ball in a white light. "_Hello, baby._" Tigger stared at the Pokemon with hearts in his eyes. "_Grow up!_" The penguin playfully slapped him in the head. "_Ow! What I do?_" He pouted. "_Nyah!_" She meowed as she started licking her paw. "Um...Okay, uh...Go, Electrike!" The other Slifer threw his ball and out came a green dog-like Pokemon the had yellow lightning designs on his nose and ears. His spiky green tail stuck up on end. "A cat versus a dog. Now, that's weird." Jaden said, holding Piplup. "Skitty, Double-Slap!" The pink cat charged and slapped the lightning Pokemon multiple times with her tail. "_Trike!_" The Pokemon looked at his trainer. "Uh, use Quick Attack!" The Pokemon charged quickly to Skitty, and slammed into her. "It's okay, Skitty, you're okay." "_Nyah!_" She cried, wagging her tail. Mikey then frowned. "Sy, why didn't you use Quick Attack before I went, that move always goes first, no matter what." Syrus looked at her, confused and sad. "Aw man, I knew that would've worked." He sighed. "It's okay, buddy, you just screwed up alittle. Try better next time." Jaden encouraged his roommate. "He's right, Syrus." Alexis yelled to him as-well. "Okay, I will. Electrike-Huh?"

He looked at his Pokemon and he was blushing and staggering around. "What's wrong with Electrike?" Mikey smiled. "I knew that would work." "What? What's she talking about?" Jaden asked, obviously dumb-founded. "Skitty has an ability called Cute Charm. When a Pokemon of the opposite gender uses a physical attack, it automatically becomes attracted." Chumley explained, proudly. "Yuck!" Jaden said, his face getting alittle weird. Alexis looked at the Bidoof trainer. "Wow Chumley, I'm impressed." Chumley blushed. "Oh, thanks."

"Oh-no!" Syrus cried as his Pokemon was still infatuated. "Skitty, Sing for us." Mikey called to her. The kitten Pokemon sung a beautiful melody that put Electrike and all other Pokemon asleep. "Good idea." Alexis said. Chumley looked at Jaden. "Uh, Lex?" The Obelisk looked at the sleeping Slifer. "I don't believe he actually fell asleep." The blonde smiled. "But, I guess he needs it." The battling Slifer smirked. "Wake-Up Slap!" The Pokemon charged toward Electrike and started slapping him, profusely. "Whoa!" Chumley and Bidoof stared at the action, wide-eyed. "When did you guys wake up?" Alexis asked. "_We don't sleep that hard._" "_Well, some of us._" Bidoof ran to Jaden and Piplup who still slept. "_Same with Tigger._" Eevee smiled. Electrike woke up from that attack and growled. "Howl!" Electrike got into a position and howled loudly. "What happened?" Jaden jumped up out of his sleep. "Look who's awake." Alexis smiled at him. "Syrus' Electrike used Howl attack." Chumley told him. "What's that?" He asked. "Since I used Howl attack, my Electrike's physical attacks are stronger." Syrus said proudly. "Got my answer." Jaden said looking down at the battle that was still going on.

"Bite!" "_Trike!_" The lightning Pokemon charged toward Skitty. "Quick Attack!" Mikey yelled to her normal Pokemon. "_Nyah!_" The kitten ran and the two Pokemon collided into each other. Skitty recoiled off Electrike and got shocked. "Skitty!" "Yes!" Syrus yelled happily. "He paralyzed her." Jaden looked up at Chumley and Alexis. "What hap-" "Before you ask, Jaden, Static is an ability that is like Cute Charm, except in paralizes except attracts." Alexis told him, sitting down next to him. "Hm." Was all Jaden said. Piplup yawned. "Heal Bell!" Skitty jumped into the air and swung her tail releasing a soothing sound. "What's that sound?" The red-head asked. "Do you love asking questions every minute?" Chumley asked him. "I just wanted to know." "_Heal Bell is an attack that heals all status problems, like paralysis._" Eevee told them, wagging her bushy tan color tail. "Assist!" "Not this again." Jaden said. "_Do you think it's going to be blizzard?_" Tigger asked. "Not likely. Assist is an attack that can use any move that your party Pokemon have." The blonde said. "Who's having a party?" "Forget it, Jay." Alexis told him, sighing. The kitten leaped into the air and her paw glowed. She swung her arm and sludge came out and slammed into Electrike who was already injured from the Quick Attack. "Was that a Sludge Bomb?" The Piplup trainer asked. "_Yup._" Eevee said as she continued to wag her tail. "Which one of her Pokemon knows that attack?" Chumley asked. "_Who knows._" Bidoof told him, gnawing on a piece of wood.

Electrike was knocked unconscious. "No!" Syrus ran up to his Pokemon and held him. "Are you okay, Electrike?" "_Trike._" He said weakly. "Syrus." Mikey looked at him, sadly. Syrus took out his Pokeball and Electrike disappeared in a red flash. Syrus' face became harder, as he took out another ball. "Magnemite!" He threw the ball and a silver magnet was released that had an eye in its center. "A Magnemite. Now, that's a Pokemon to be using." Jaden said. "Its a steel type also right?" The others nodded. "Sonic Boom!" The magnets on the Pokemon swirled and a force knocked Skitty out. "Skitty?" She picked up her Pokemon and smiled. "You battled great, Skitty." "_No, not my Skitty-poo._" Tigger cried. "_You son-of-a-bitch, how could you do that?_" Jaden grabbed him. "Chill, would ya." Tigger calmed down. Syrus looked up and then back to Mikey. "Ready Mudkip?" She asked her swamp fish Pokemon. "_You know I am._" He jumped into battle. "Thunder-Wave!" Magnemite released an electric attack that automatically shocked and paralyzed Mudkip. Mikey growled. "Mudkip, Water-Gun!" The paralyzed water Pokemon sprayed a stream of water that slammed into Magnemite. Both Pokemon stared at each other. "Wow! Looks like neither of them are playing around." Jaden said, amazed.

"That's because they are both down to their final Pokemon." Alexis told him. "Makes sense...I think." "Lock-On!" "Mud-Sport!" Both trainers called out to their respective Pokemon. Magnemite began to aim at Mudkip as the water Pokemon created an area of mud. "What do those attacks do?" This time it was Chumley that asked the questions. "Lock-On is a move that allows a Pokemon's low accuracy moves to easily hit. Mud-Sport weakens electric moves." "Wow, you're smart, Lex." Jaden smiled. "Uh, yeah. It pays to study about Pokemon moves." She told him as Eevee jumped onto her lap. "Zap Cannon!" "Uh-oh! Mudkip, run!" Mudkip tried to move, but thanks to Lock-On, the attack automatically damaged Mudkip, and since it was an electric move, it did an extreme amount of damage. Mudkip struggled to stand. "How is he still standing?" Syrus pouted. "Because, Mud-Sport weakens electric moves. After you used Lock-On, I thought you might use Zap Cannon. It's a commonly used combination. But, good move, Sy." The little blunette's face reddened. "Uh, thanks, Mike." Mikey smiled. "So, it looks like Syrus might win." Jaden said, looking at Alexis. "I wouldn't count on it, yet." Syrus thought for a moment. 'If I use Magnet Rise next, I would be able to have my Magnemite use levitate ability. If her Mudkip has Mud-_Sport_, then he must have Mud-Slap.' He struggled for his next move. 'But my brother says that I'm not good enough to use that power because of what happened last time.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**"It was a few years ago and I was having a battle with this bully, who used a Geodude, a ground and rock type." Little Syrus and his Magnemite were facing a boy with a rock that had strong arms coming out of his rocky body. "I had a great idea to beat him too." **"Alright you little pipsqueak, you know that you're gonna lose, so just get it over with." "No, way. Magnemite, Magnet Rise-" "No, Syrus!" **"I was just about to use my winning combination, but then my brother, Zane showed up." **"What are you doing, Zane?" **He asked, as a Riolu landed in front of Geodude.** **The dark blunette didn't look at him. **"You would have lost Syrus, if you used that attack." "Why?" **Zane held up a red colored disk. **"What's that?" "It's a fighting-type TM and he must have used it on his Geodude to have him learn a fighting move." **Syrus didn't understand. **"So?" "So, even if you used the combo that allows ground attacks to miss their weak point, he would have still used a fighting move that is super effective against a steel-type like Magnemite." **The broken blunette fell to his knees as Riolu looked at him. **"You're not ready to be a responsible trainer, Syrus, if you couldn't even contemplate your opponent's strategy." **"That is what may me fear my brother. That day, may me break."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Syrus sure is struggling with his next move.' Mikey thought. "Hey, Sy, are you okay?" Syrus shook his head. 'I can't risk it again.' "Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite released a energy ball from its eye, but Mudkip dodged it and began to glow blue. "Now what?" Syrus asked, getting more nervous than before. "Torrent." Jaden said. "I'm shocked you didn't asked 'What's Torrent?'." Chumley said. "That's because his Piplup used it before on Crowler's Steelix, right Jay?" Jaden looked at Alexis. "Did you see that match?" She nodded. "Oh." "I may have Torrent in play, but I'm not using a water move. Mudkip, Mud-Slap!" "No!" Syrus yelled. He knew that was coming. Mudkip dug his tail into the ground and slapped a lot of mud in Magnemite's eye, knocking him out because of its type disadvantage. "I win." Mikey dramatically blew him a kiss. (A/N: And you thought Jaden's victory sign was annoying. )

Mudkip landed in her arms. "_Did we really win?_" He asked. "Yup." Mikey was happy, but she felt bad for Syrus. The little Slifer was on his knees moping. Pikachu was looking at his trainer, sympathetically. "Are you okay, Sy?" Mikey asked. Syrus stood up and cried. The other Slifer hugged him. "It's okay, Sy." Syrus became mad and pushed her away. "You don't get it, my bro says that I'm not good enough to be here." He ran away as his Pikachu followed. "Sy!" Chumley and Bidoof chased after them. Jaden and Alexis walked up to Mikey. "Hey, great battle out there." He said, grinning. Mikey turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" "I don't understand, why does Syrus believe he is not good enough." Her face became angry. "Just because of his brother?" Alexis and Eevee both gasped. "What's wrong, Lex?" Jaden asked. "His brother goes to this school." She looked at Mikey. "You already know him." "I do?" "She does?" Both Slifers were confused. "Uh, hello, Obelisk Blue's number one Pokemon trainer, the king of Pokemon Academy, the "Kaiser"." Mikey shook her head. "Ain't ringing a bell." Alexis sighed. "The big man on campus-Zane!" Mikey was blown away. "Zane?! Zane Truesdale!?" Jaden looked at her, then at Alexis. "Who's he?"

A/N: The End. Yeah, Zane comes next chapter. Horray for some Passionshipping(Zane and Mikey) scenes...Maybe, and Zane dueling. Yays! Anyways, hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	3. No Pain, No Zane!, old

My friend helped me finish another chapter, horray! Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of my Yugioh GX and Pokemon crossover. By the way, does anybody else besides me think that the chapter title does not make sence? Oh well, anyway enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain some language in it. So, if you don't like then don't read. (This is for most chapters, not one in particular.)

Chapter 6: No Pain, No Zane!

At the bottom of the cliff, Jaden was looking at Alexis. "So, who is this Zane, besides Sy's brother? How does Mikey know him?" He asked. Alexis looked at a hurt Mikey and then back at Jaden. "Jaden, Zane was Mikey's boyfriend. They were together two years ago and Zane broke it off within a couple of months." Jaden looked at Mikey. "Really? What happened, Mike?" Mikey looked at him. "I don't really want to talk about it, Jay." Mudkip jumped onto her shoulder. "_She hates it when anybody brings him up._" Mikey glared at Mudkip. "And that includes you." The water Pokemon looked at her, sadly. "_Sorry._" "I have to go." She and Mudkip left. Tigger looked down from the top of the cliff. "_Hey, wait mom._" The tabby rushed to catch up with her. Jaden turned to look at Alexis.

"So, what now?" The ice trainer sighed. "What are you going to do? Are you going to challenge Zane to a match?" "Hm, I don't know. Should I? I guess it would be great training for the upcoming tag match-Wait, I have to see if Sy's okay." He turned to run away, but Piplup stopped him. "_Wait, Jay._" "What, Piplup?" He stopped to look at his Pokemon. "_What about Mikey?_" "She'll be fine." "I think Chumley went to see Syrus." Alexis told him. "Oh. Then, I'll see what I can do then. Come on, Piplup." "_Coming, Jay._" The two left and headed for Pokemon Academy.

At the academy, Jaden entered a room and headed for a desk. "I should probably write a letter to him, telling him the reason why I want to duel him. Don't you think, Piplup?" "_Why not just go there and tell him yourself?_" Jaden thought for a second. "Um, because I'm a Slifer and I would never be able to get into the blue dorm alive." He chuckled. The penguin Pokemon sighed, as her trainer sat down and took out a pen and paper. While he was writing the letter to Zane, Dr. Crowler walked up behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" Jaden froze and then looked at the Obelisk headmaster. "Oh, hey Dr. C. I'm just writing a letter." "To whom?" He asked as he grabbed it from Jaden's hand. "Hey, wait, I'm not finished." Crowler read it and laughed. "You really believe that you would last even close to a minute in a match against Zane Truesdale?" "Well, not really, but I want to try in order to get through to his brother, Syrus."

Piplup jumped up to try to get the paper, but Crowler kept raising it, when she jumped. "Oh, right. For your upcoming tag-match. The one where, if you lose, you both become expelled." He read the letter again. "Are you sure this has to do with Syrus and not Mikey?" "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "It says you want to face him because of their past relationship. Are you sure you're not just writing a love letter or something to her? I know of their past together." Jaden blushed. "Uh, love letter? No, I told you it wasn't finished yet." Crowler scoffed. "Right." He then tore the paper into pieces, to Jaden's dismay. "Ah! what are you doing?" "You have no chance against him, no matter who you're fighting for. Good day, slacker." He laughed as he walked out of the room. "Great. Now what do I do?" He sighed.

In the woods, Chumley was in a tree, looking at his Bidoof and a green, bear-like Pokemon, Munchlax. "Maybe we should battle someone." He looked at Munchlax, who was eating some crackers. "Hey, don't eat all of those." "_Munchlax._'' He grinned and fell asleep. "Man, that was the only snack I had." The Slifer sighed. "_I'll get more._" Bidoof suggested. "That would be nice." Just then, Jaden came down the road, complaining to himself. "Damn, Crowler. Telling me that I'm not good enough to face Zane. Who does he think he is?" Munchlax fell out of the tree and hit Jaden in the head. "Ow! What the-" He looked up and saw Chumley hanging on a tree branch, with Bidoof trying to pull him up. "Chumley?" Jaden was holding his Munchlax, who looked at him happily. "Hey, Jaden." He smiled as he held on to the branch. "What's up?" He asked. "I was going to go to the Obelisk Blue dorm to face Zane." He put down the big eater Pokemon. "Which reminds me, see ya." He left Chumley and headed off for the blue boys dorm. "Hey, wait, Zane?" He asked, stunned as he and Bidoof fell out of the tree.

Jaden found his way to the blue dorms. "Man, this dorm is huge." He looked at the huge, blue building situated in front of him. "It's nice." Jaden turned behind him and standing there was Mikey, who was looking at him. "Oh, hey Mike. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see Zane. Why are you here?" "Same." Mikey looked at him, oddly. "You're not here because you want to have a Pokemon battle with him. Are you?" She asked. Jaden grinned. "Yup, sure am." "You're nuts." She told him, with a serious face. "Yeah, yeah. Alexis said something like that. I think." He thought for a minute. "Look, Jaden. Zane is a very serious Pokemon master and is undefeatable. He'll surely humiliate you." She yelled, snapping Jaden out of his thoughts. "Okay, okay. Since when do you care what happens to me?" He asked, smiling. "I care because I'm your friend." She replied. "Really? For some reason, you haven't been acting like it to me. I actually feel like you hate me." He said, his mood changing. "Why would you think that?" The other Slifer asked, walking up to him so that she was in front of the red headed Slifer.

"Because we argue a lot because of you." "No, you start them." Jaden frowned. "See what I mean?" Mikey sighed. "I guess you're right." "I don't blame you. If my boyfriend broke up with me, I'd be pretty pissed too. Although that would never happen with me." He laughed. "You think Zane has something to do with this?" Jaden laughed, nervously. "Maybe." Mikey growled. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." Came a voice from the front of the dorm.

Jaden and Mikey turned their attention toward the dorm and saw two Obelisk boys staring at them. "Two lost Slifer slackers." The other blue said, laughing. "I'm here to face Zane Truesdale." Jaden told them, a little nervous. The two blues laughed again. "A first year red against a third year blue? How cute." Jaden's face reddened from embarrassment. "I'm serious." "And we're serious." The blue told him in an annoyed tone. The first blue grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, let go!" He yelled. "What's the matter? You scared, baby?" Mikey ran up to them. "Hey, leave him alone." The two blue boys looked at her. "Well look what we have here Kyle." The one blue told the other. "Looks like Zane's babe came back for him, Kevin." Kyle told the other blue as he held Jaden. "No, I haven't!" She yelled. Kevin laughed. "How cute, she's standing up for this slacker." Jaden struggled free. "Let me go!" "No!" Kyle yelled at him. "Trust me, you do not want to mess with me." Mikey smirked, evilly. "Or what?" "Ready boy?" Kyle and Kevin looked behind and saw Tigger standing there, smiling. They both began to laugh, hysterically. "What is a little pussy cat going to do?" Kyle took out a Pokeball. "Solrock!" He cried. The ball opened, revealing a sun-like meteorite Pokemon That was orange and had yellow colored rays. "_Who are you calling a pussy?_" Tigger hissed. "He can talk?" Kevin asked, beyond shocked. "Doesn't matter, Solrock, Shock Wave!"

The rock Pokemon hovered toward the mackerel cat. He pounced at the meteorite Pokemon, before it can attack, but he wasn't fast enough as the tabby got shocked by the electric attack. "Tigger!" Mikey picked up the cat in her arms. "Great job, Solrock." Jaden growled and kneed Kyle in the thigh. "Why you son of a-You're going to pay for that." He growled. Kevin ran to his aide. "Brother, are you okay?" "Do I look okay?" He snapped. "Solrock, rid these slackers with flamethrower!" The sun's eyes glowed red as a bright flame scorched out of them. "Piplup, Whirlpool!" Jaden called to his Pokemon. "_'Bout time I got some action._" She waddled quickly toward the fire and began to spin around rapidly, releasing a powerful whirlpool that put out the fire and slammed into the weaker rock Pokemon. "Solrock!" "Come on, Mike." Jaden grabbed her hand and they both ran away from the dorms. "_Hey, wait for me you guys._" Piplup followed the two Slifers. "Man, that Jaden kid is strong for a Slifer." Kevin said, impressed. "I'm glad you're happy we got screwed over by a Slifer!" Kyle yelled. 'Next time we meet, he's a goner.' The enraged blue thought as he clenched his fist.

Jaden and Mikey stopped running and they were both out of breath. "Are they following us?" Mikey asked, panting while holding Tigger. "They wouldn't have the guts to follow us, right girl?" Jaden smiled at his Piplup. "_I guess so._" She laughed. Jaden looked at Mikey. "Are you alright, Mike?" He asked, breathing heavily. "I think so." She looked at Tigger. "_I'm okay, mom._" The cat smirked. "_Hey, thanks for saving us, Jaden?_" "Wow! Thanks, Tigger. That's a lot coming from you." He laughed. Tigger scoffed. The two reds smiled at each other. "Jaden, Mikey!" Chumley ran up and hugged the two. "Chumley, what the-" "I saw everything." He said, interrupting Jaden. "What do you mean, Chum?" Mikey asked, looking at him. "_We saw you and Jaden with those blue students._" Bidoof told her. "You two are so brave. I wish I could stick up for myself against a blue student." The other red sighed. "You could be, if you wanted to." Jaden told him, smiling brightly. "Anyway, how's Syrus?" Mikey asked Chumley. "He's been in his room, moping all day." "Not for long. Time to cheer the little guy up." The red-head grabbed Mikey's arm and they were off to the red dorms. "Wait for us!" Chumley and his Pokemon called to them.

They later arrived at the red dorms. When Jaden got to his room, he looked at the other reds with him. "You think he's still here?" "He was when I left." Chumley stated. "That was how long ago?" The red female asked, impatient. Jaden opened the door and entered the quiet, empty room. "He's not here." Jaden tilted his head to one side and wondered where he went off to. "Hey, there's a note." Chumley said as he picked up a piece of paper from the desk. "What's it say?" Jaden asked, joining his and Mikey's side. "_Dear Jaden and Chumley, I've decided to leave the island. I left Pikachu here because I thought that he could become stronger without me. Good-bye, Syrus._" Jaden growled and grabbed the letter of Chumley's hand. "He's not going anywhere." He crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it into a trash bin. "Come on." He and the others left the room and headed for the cliff.

The Slifers made their way to the road, leading to the cliff. "Okay, Mikey, come with me. Chumley, you can take Tigger and go search the other side of the area." Jaden told them. "Okay." Mikey and Chumley both said. "Why do you think Syrus would come here?" The ribbon-wearing Slifer asked. "How else is he suppose to leave the island?" Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared in front Jaden. "What is it boy?" He asked the spirit. "If you come to edge of the cliff, we'll show you?" Lovely, the love demon said, appearing on Mikey's shoulder. Jaden looked at her. "Well, let's go." Mikey nodded. They ran toward the edge of the cliff.

Meanwhile at the docks, Zane was looking out to sea. Alexis and Eevee walked passed the pier and stood near the lighthouse, next to him. "So, did you find anything?" He asked his friend. "Still nothing. I don't understand how my brother can just disappear without a trace." Eevee jumped in front of Zane's Lucario. "_Hello._" She smiled. "_Eevee._" The steel/fighting type greeted her.

At the bottom of the cliff, Syrus has just finished building a log raft. He looked at Pikachu. "Good-bye, Piks." He smiled weakly at his Pokemon. "_Don't go, Sy._" He turned to face the raft. "Syrus!" The blunette jumped and looked up to see Jaden running his way. "Jaden?" He jumped onto the raft. "Oh, no you don't." The brunette jumped high and landed on the logs in front of Syrus. Suddenly, the raft breaks and both Slifers plummeted into the water. Winged Kuriboh hovers over the water. The two teens emerge from the ocean, with Syrus flailing his arms. "Help me, I can't swim." He grabs Jaden. "And you built a raft to go-ah!" Syrus accidentally pushed Jaden and himself back underwater. Mikey and Lovely found their way to the ocean. "Jaden! Syrus!" She jumped into the water after them. "Wait Mikey, don't." The pink demon cried. "_Mom!_" Lovely disappeared when she heard Tigger's voice. "Did she jump in after them?" Chumley asked, as they reached the water. "_Yeah, but she can't swim._" The petrified cat said. "What?" Jaden and Syrus came back out from under the water. "Sy, are you okay?" Jaden asked, choking up water from his lungs. Syrus coughed and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled to him. "What is it, Chum?" "You have to go back under." "Why?" The soaked Slifer asked. "_Because my mother is drowning under there, you idiot!_" Tigger hissed. "What?! Sy, stay here." He guided the blunette to the edge and dove back under. Underwater, Mikey was still struggling to swim. 'Oh, yeah you're real smart, Mike, you stupid bitch. You know you can't swim, and yet you jump in anyway.' She thought to herself as she began to run out of air. Jaden grabbed her and swam up to the surface. Mikey coughed up water and looked at Jaden. "Why did you jump in, if you knew you couldn't swim?" He asked, looking at her with a frown. "I don't know." She was still gasping for air. There then was a roar that came from under. "Uh, guys, what was that?" Syrus asked. The holder of the roar appeared out of the water with a huge splash and roared louder. "Gyarados!" Chumley yelled. "Oh boy." Jaden said, holding Mikey. The blue and yellow scaled water/flying Pokemon stared at the two Slifers in the water. "Trouble!" Gyarados twitched its whiskers and bellowed. "Jaden." Mikey's grip on him tightened as she suddenly became afraid. The atrocious Pokemon's mouth glowed an orange color. "Even more trouble!" Jaden repeated his last statement. "It's about to use Hyper Beam! Get away!"

Chumley screamed. "Where are they suppose to go?" Syrus asked him, as he shivered from the cold from being in the water and from being afraid. The hyper beam headed straight for them. Mikey pushed Jaden out of the way and she wounded up taking the hit from the attack. "Mikey!" Jaden yelled. He glared angrily at the giant water Pokemon. Gyarados looked at him and charged up another Hyper Beam. "Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley cried as they watched the scene before them. Suddenly, out of the water, jumped a white sea lion Pokemon with a single horn and jabbed the Gyarados in the chest. "A Dewgong." Jaden was relieved, but then he thought about Mikey. "Mikey!" He got ready to dive underwater, but a hard shelled oyster Pokemon emerged from the water with an injured Mikey on top of its shell. Jaden swam toward the Pokemon and took Mikey off it as it's shell opened up, revealing the actual Pokemon inside. "Thanks, Cloyster." Jaden smiled at the ice/water Pokemon. The Gyarados glared at the sea lion Pokemon. "Where did that Dewgong and Cloyster come from?" The blunette asked Chumley. "Beats me, Sy." "Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" Came Alexis' voice.

"Alexis?" The two Slifers looked at her as she stood on the top of the cliff with Zane and Eevee at her side. Dewgong's horn glowed multi-colored and a cold beam was released that hit Gyarados' face. "Ice Beam, Cloyster!" The oyster Pokemon's horn glowed and a beam of ice struck the opposing Pokemon and it fainted into the water. Jaden jumped onto shore while holding Mikey, who was unconscious. "Thanks a lot, Lex." He smiled.

"Sure." She then noticed Mikey. "Oh my god! What happened to her?" She asked in worried voice. Jaden's face saddened. "Gyarados used a Hyper Beam and it would've hit both of us, but she pushed me away. And instead, she got the attack and not me." She looked at Zane. "Zane, I need your help." "Zane?" Jaden looked at the darker, taller blunette next to Alexis. "So, that's Zane." Alexis gave Mikey to Zane. He held her, bridal style. "I guess you want me to take her to the infirmary?" "Yes, Zane, I want you to." Alexis told him with a serious look on her face. The older Truesdale turned and began to walk away. Alexis looked at Jaden and then at the others. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, her mood changing suddenly. Syrus and Chumley nodded. "Was that Zane?" Jaden finally asked. "Yes." Jaden smirked. "So, that's the big-man-on-campus. He's also Mikey's ex huh." He walked away and headed for the red dorm. "Where's he going?" The beast Pokemon trainer asked. "I don't know." Syrus replied. Alexis left them also.

Eric and Sneasel ran inside the infimary, serching for his aunt's room. "I hope she's not serverely injured." He told his ice Pokemon. "_Me too._" The raven-haired Ra abruptly stopped when he noticed Zane waiting outside one of the rooms. "Zane? Is that you?" He asked the senior. "Hi, Eric." He said, staring at him sternly. Eric walked up to the door of the room, Zane was standing next to. "Is this Mikey's room?" "Yes, but only one person can see her at a time." "But-" "He's right, Mr. Covollo." Eric looked behind him and standing there was a woman wearing an Obelisk female outfit. She had short red hair and long bangs. By her side was a plump pink Pokemon that held an egg in her pouch. In her arms was a baby-like Pokemon similar to the one next to her. It held an oval-shaped stone. "Uh, who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Miss Fonda Fontaine." She smiled. "I'm the headmaster of the blue girls dorm, the P.E. teacher, and one of the nurses at the infirmary." "Wow, you do a lot." "_Yup._" The sharp claw Pokemon said, jumping on to his trainer's shoulder. "But why can just one person see her at a time?" "Always asking questions, huh Eric." Came Kate and her twin, Sam. "So, are you two here to see her too?" Eric asked. "Of course we are, she's are best friend." Sam told the other Ra. Kate sat down and held her Torchic.

"So, who's in there with her?" She asked. "Alexis." Said Zane. "Oh, Zane Truesdale. We didn't see you." Sam looked at the Obelisk. "Are you here to see Mikey?" She asked, holding her Treecko. Zane nodded. "Of course he's here to see her. Wouldn't you want to see your ex if they got hurt?" "Kate, number one: I don't know, and two: Don't start." Her twin glared at her. "Okay, fine. You never let me have any fun." The blonde, female Ra pouted, crossing her arms. Torchic nuzzled up against her and fell asleep. Zane looked at Sam. "How do you deal with her?" Sam sighed. "I manage." Treecko laughed. "_She sure does._" Fontaine looked at them and then at her Happiny. "Would you guys mind watching Happiny for me, while Chansey and I go check on other patients?" Kate jumped out of her seat, knocking over her Torchic. "Sure, I'll watch that little cutie." Fontaine gave her the egg Pokemon. "Okay, Kate. Take care of it." The female headmaster left the teens with Chansey following her.

Inside the room, Alexis and Eevee were sitting on the edge of the bed that Mikey was sleeping on. "_Do you think she'll be okay?_" The female evolution Pokemon asked. Alexis shook her head. "I don't know, Eevee. I hope so." She looked over at the other side of the bed and lying there was Tigger and Mudkip, sleeping together. "I think we better get going, girl. She needs to be alone for awhile." Eevee looked at her trainer. Alexis wiped a single tear from her eye and smiled. "Come on." She picked up the fox Pokemon and left the room. A few minutes later, the door to the same room opened and Zane entered. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. His back facing Mikey as she slept. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Mikey, I know you need to sleep, but I need to say something." The blunette placed a hand on hers. "I am sorry, that I hurt you before. I didn't mean to, it's just I _had_ to." He sighed. "I hope you'll understand when you wake up." He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "See you later, my love." Zane got up from the bed and left the room. After he left, Mikey opened her eyes and cried. "Zane..." She said, in between tears.

Outside an abandoned warehouse, Jaden was waiting for Zane. "When is he going to be here, it's cold?" He rubbed his body, while his arms were crossed. "Did you need me for something, Jaden Yuki?" Zane asked. Jaden looked at him. "Oh, good you're here. Yeah, I want to battle you." "Me duel a Slifer...Sure I guess it would be a good warm up." He smirked. "Sweet. Then get your-" "Jaden, wait!" Jaden turned to see Syrus and Chumley behind him. "We want to watch." Alexis said, as she appeared from behind Zane. "Uh, okay. As I was saying, get your game on, Zane!" The Obelisk smirked. "Okay." He took out a blue and white Pokeball that had a red mark on the blue half. "That's a Greatball." Chumley said, amazed. "Lucario, Go!" He tossed the Greatball and the dog-like Pokemon appeared in a white light. "A fighting type. Okay, Go, Kirlia!" Jaden threw a classic red and white Pokeball and a feminine white Pokemon with girly green hair came out of the ball like a ballerina.

"_Ready, Jay._" Kirlia said in a deeper voice then expected. "Hey, wait, isn't Kirlia suppose to be female?" Syrus asked. "Normally, yes, but there are such things as male Kirlia. Females can evolve into Gardevoir, while males evolve into Gallade or Gardevoir." Alexis explained to him. "I heard of gender-determined evolutions. There are only a few Pokemon that work that way, right?" Chumley looked at Alexis, who nodded. "Right, Chumley." She smiled.

"You make the first move Jaden." Zane said. "Okay, Kirlia, Psychic." The emotion Pokemon's body and eyes glowed a bluish color. The psychic energy paralyzed Lucario and the aura Pokemon was picked up and lifted into the air. Zane smirked. "Dark Pulse." Lucario struggled to move his arms as a pulse of black energy formed in his cupped hands. "_Dark Pulse!_" The dog yelled as he threw the ball at Kirlia. It struck him hard. Lucario was free of the Psychic energy and grinned. Kirlia struggled, but was able to move. "Hm, he's a psychic Pokemon that is weak against dark attacks, like Dark Pulse, which means he has more of a chance of being flinch; but why didn't he flinch?" Zane asked, calmly. "I don't know." Jaden scratched his head. "Just dumb luck, I guess."

Alexis shook her head. "Kirlia has the Trace ability, an ability that copies one of the opponent's powers. Lucario knows Inner Focus, which negates flinching. Kirlia copied that." Jaden blinked and then laughed, "Oh yeah. I forgot." "How can you not even know your own Pokemon's abilities. A true Pokemon master would know everything about their own Pokemon." Zane explained, as he looked at Syrus. 'I guess Zane's right. When I battled Mikey, I didn't trust in my Pokemon's moves and that's what caused me to lose the match.' Syrus thought as he lowered his head. "It makes sense now." He said out loud. "So, you thought just by dodging that one move, you're mister powerful? I don't think so, Lucario, Bone Rush!" Lucario pulled out an energy made bone and whacked Kirlia in the head and knocked him out cold." Jaden gasped. "No way! Not already." Zane frowned.

"I expected a challenge from someone who defeated two blue students." The Slifer growled. "You haven't won yet, Zane. Ready, girl?" He asked Piplup. "_Always._" The determined penguin hopped into battle. "So, this is the Piplup that beat Crowler's Steelix." "Piplup, Whirlpool." Piplup jumped in front of the aura Pokemon and began to spin around rapidly, creating a whirlpool that trapped him in a watery vortex. "Lucario, Force Palm!" The steel Pokemon's eyes glowed gold as his hand emerged from the vortex and gripped Piplup's neck, paralyzing her. "Piplup!" Jaden didn't know what to do. Piplup layed on the ground not moving. "Aura Sphere." Lucario held out a blue orb. "Piplup, Ice Beam!" Piplup's eyes shot open and she released the ice beam that froze Lucario, making him unable to battle. "Impressive." Zane held out his Greatball and called his Pokemon back. Piplup breathed hard. 'Oh man, Zane still has a Pokemon left and Piplup is worn out. What do I do?' He then thought about Mikey. 'I guess I'm really fighting him not for myself but for her.' He smiled. "Okay, Zane, go ahead." "You want it, you got it." He pulled out a metallic Pokeball. "Whoa! Cool Pokeball." "Oh-no!" Chumley, Syrus, and Alexis yelled. "What?" Jaden asked.

"Cyber Dragon, you're on!" He whirled the Pokeball in the air and out came a metallic, snake-like dragon. It roared when it appeared. "Wow! A Cyber Dragon. Sweetness!" Jaden's eyes sparkled at the new Pokemon. "That's Zane's strongest Pokemon." Syrus said, worried. The dragon glared down at the weakened, frightened Piplup. "Cyber, use Metallic Inferno!" The steel/dragon Pokemon's eyes glowed a bluish color. "Oh boy, I don't know what that attack is, but I don't want to find out. Piplup, Ice Beam." Jaden told his penguin Pokemon. Piplup struggled to stand and fired her ice attack at Cyber Dragon, but the dragon slammed its tail into the beam, causing it to disintegrate. "_I can't watch._" Pikachu said jumping onto Syrus' face. "Ah! Pikachu, get off, I can't see." Cyber's mouth released a greenish, blue flame that burned Piplup. "Piplup!" Jaden cried to his Pokemon. She struggled to stand up, but she fell back down. "I told you, Jaden. There is no way that you, a Slifer, can beat my Cyber Dragon." Jaden grit his teeth in anger. "Piplup, don't give up, girl. Just remember what you're fighting for and you can win." Zane laughed. "And what are you fighting for?" "Uh, what is he fighting for?"

Syrus asked, finally pulling the mouse Pokemon off him. "I don't know, Sy." Chumley answered, confused as well. Alexis stood there in silence, thinking. "I'm fighting for the friends that have problems with you, Zane." He told the older Obelisk, clenching his fist. "Oh, which ones?" He looked at his brother. "Syrus?" Jaden nodded. "But you said 'friends', which means more then one. Who else am I involved with?" "Zane, let's just continue this." Jaden said, getting fed up with his opponent. "Okay, fine. Cyber, Bind." The dragon wrapped it's metallic body around Piplup, squeezing her tightly. Piplup screamed. "_Jaden, I can't take much more of this. Just stop it, already._" The water Pokemon began to cry as Cyber Dragon continued to bind her. Zane looked at Jaden. "You heard her. Now are you going to be more of a heartless trainer and let her suffer for your own goals, or are you going to surrender now?" The Slifer struggled with his decision. "I don't quit!" He yelled. "Fine, Strident Blast!" Cyber released Piplup and tossed her in the air. It released a scorching, orange-red flame that knocked Piplup out and left her burned. "Piplup!" Jaden ran to catch his Pokemon and fell to his knees when he caught her.

"Cyber Dragon, return." He held out the Metallic Pokeball and called his Pokemon back. He looked at Syrus and then walked away. "Zane, wait!" Alexis and Eevee chased after him. Syrus and Chumley walked up to Jaden and they both knelt down beside him. "Jaden?" Syrus put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He pushed it away and stood up, not facing them. "I'm so sorry Piplup." He said quietly to his Pokemon as he walked away, carrying her. Syrus and Chumley looked at each other. "What do we do, Chum?" The sad blunette asked. "He just needs to be alone for awhile." He said. "Oh." Syrus sighed as he, Chumley, and their mouse Pokemon looked on as Jaden walked away, silently.

A/N: The End. Poor Jaden. :( Anyways, I would like to thank my friend Olivia, who always helps me with the story, for writing this one. I did the editing, revising, and rough draft of course. Stay tune for the next chapter, where Chumley faces his father. Yay, finally some BeautyShipping/CuteShipping (Chumley and Kate) scenes and Chumley actually battling. Hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	4. Beauty and the Beasts, old

Here's the next chapter of my story: a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover. Don't expect anything, except a Cute/BeautyShipping scene.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter 7: Beauty and the Beasts

It was the morning after his battle with Zane and Jaden was sitting in a chair next to a bed that his Piplup was lying in, sleeping. The sad Slifer looked down at his badly injured Pokemon and sighed. "I'm really sorry, pal. I did not mean to do any harm to you." He placed his hands over her steady wing and squeezed it, tightly. The door to the room opened and Fontaine entered, holding her Happiny. Jaden looked at her. "How's Kirlia?" He asked, referring to his other Pokemon that lost against Zane's Pokemon. "He's fine, Jaden. All he needs to do is rest and you can take him with you tomorrow." The female Obelisk headmaster explained in a sad tone. She sat down in another chair, next to Jaden. "Would you mind telling me what happened with you last night?" She asked, her mood changing dramatically.

"Uh, I don't know." Was all Jaden could say to her. The door opened again and Kate McKinley entered the room with her Torchic by her side. Fontaine looked at her then at Jaden. "I better go. Looks like you have company." The blue smiled and got up from her seat, still carrying her Happiny. She walked to the door, looked at Kate, and then left the room. The Ra looked at Jaden, who was still sitting alone with his Piplup. "Hey, Jaden." She walked to the red's side and looked at him, smiling. Jaden looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, Kate." The blonde sat down next him. "Is she alright?" She asked, looking at the sleeping penguin Pokemon. Jaden shook his head. "I don't know, Kate. I hope she'll be." Kate grabbed his arm. "Come on, Jaden, I want to talk to you outside for a moment." The shocked brunette nodded. Outside the room, Jaden and Kate were standing right outside. "Okay, Kate, what did you want?" "Why did you even battle Zane if you knew you were going to lose like this?" "I don't know, Kate." "Because he's an inconsistent jerk." Both Kate and Jaden turned around to see Mikey behind them, crossing her arms and glaring at Jaden. "Oh boy." The brunette said under his breath. "What is it, Mike?" The blonde Ra finally asked. She looked down at Mudkip. "Mudkip wanted to see Piplup."

Mikey told her friend, while still keeping her gaze fixed on Jaden. "Oh." Kate looked at Jaden, who immediately looked away from Mikey's stare. "Um, sure. I guess he could see her." Mudkip nodded. "_Thanks, Jaden. I really just wanted to see if she was okay._" The water Pokemon trotted to the room's door and slipped inside. Mikey turned to walk away, but stopped. Jaden looked at her again. "Mikey, are you mad at me because of that match with Zane last night?" He asked, his voice shaking. The ribbon-wearing Slifer didn't answered, instead she just walked away, quietly. Kate walked to Jaden's side. "Don't worry about her, Jay." The hurt Slifer shook his head and left in the other direction. "Poor guy." She said to herself as she looked on, sadly. She then realized something was missing. "Torchic?" Kate searched around for her chick Pokemon.

Meanwhile, a row boat was approaching the island from far away. Inside the boat was a large man who had similar features to Chumley Huffington of Slifer Red. The man looked at his rower with a serious face. "How much longer until we reach the island?" He asked. "Very soon, sir." The rower told him as he continued to move the boat with his single ord. The gentleman looked out to sea. 'Excellent! As soon as I reach Pokemon Academy, my son is getting pulled out of there. No son of mine is going to become a failure.' He thought, still looking serious.

Later in the afternoon, Jaden was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, under a tree. "I guess all I needed was to be alone." He breathed in deeply. "And I feel a lot better." "Jaden!" Came Syrus' voice from afar. Jaden sat up and looked around. "Sy?" He asked, waiting for an answer from his friend. The blunette appeared from behind the tree and stood in front of Jaden, out of breath. "Syrus, how did you know that I was here?" The flushed Slifer looked at his friend. "Everybody knows that this is your favorite spot where you come to think." Jaden stood up with his roommate. "So, anyway, what's wrong?" "Chumley's father is here." Jaden tilted his to one side. "And?" "And, he came here for Chumley." Jaden's head moved to the other side. "And?" Syrus became annoyed. "Ugh, Jaden he's going to take Chumley out of school." He thrusted his hands in fists to his side. "Wait! What?" The brunette asked as his head returned to its normal upright position. The blunette sighed and had enough.

The two Slifers ran to their dorm and straight to the headmaster's room. They looked inside and saw the man that arrived on the row boat, talking to Prof. Banner. "So, that's Chumley's dad huh?" Jaden asked in awe. Syrus nodded. "Yup." Chumley's father looked at Banner. "I'm asking you if I am able to remove my son from the academy." Banner looked at him, confused. "Now, why do you want to do that, Mr. Huffington?" "My son's behavior is absolutely unacceptable. He needs to learn how to be a man and he apparently will never learn here." Mr. Huffington told the headmaster. "I see." Banner said, now beginning to understand. Mr. Huffington then slammed his fist on the table, scaring Syrus outside. "He needs to take over the family business." "And what business would that be?"

Banner asked, calmly. The visitor pulled out an alcoholic beverage. "I would like to invite you for a drink, Mr. Banner." "Uh, no, I don't think I should." Mr. Huffington laughed. "Nonsense. Just think of it as a gift from me and Chumley." Jaden looked at Syrus. "I didn't know Chum drank alcohol?" Syrus looked at him and felt the urge to hit him. "Jay, were you hit on the head when you were born or something?" Jaden shook his head. "Didn't you hear him? He said that, that was the family business. He didn't say anything about Chumley actually drinking." Syrus told him, trying to calm down. The red-head laughed. "Oh." Jaden then looked at his friend. "We should go check on Chumley and see what he thinks of all of this." Syrus nodded and the two Slifers left to their room.

Entering the room the reds see Chumley sitting on the floor, packing his things. "Chumley, are you really leaving with your dad?" Jaden asked, trying to convince his friend to stay. The second year Slifer didn't answer. "You can't just give up on your dream of becoming a great Pokemon Trainer." Jaden frowned when his friend still didn't reply. He became fed up and turned Chumley to face him and he and Syrus saw tears falling from his eyes. "I don't want to give up on my dream, but I can't just tell my dad that." "Why not?" Jaden asked, letting go of his shoulder. "Because, he wouldn't listen or understand." "That's just bull, come on Chum." He grabbed his collar and the three left the room.

At Chancellor Sheppard's office, Jaden is trying to convince him that Chumley should be able to stay. "Please, Sheppard." He begged. Chumley's father looked at the principal. "Sir, who are these little brats?" Shappard just looked at Jaden and Syrus. "Uh, we're his roommates." Syrus told him, nervously. "But we're also his friends." Jaden sneered at Mr. Huffington. Sheppard looked at him, seriously. "Jaden, I believe what you're saying about Chumley should be allowed to remain in Pokemon Academy..." The older Huffington laughed. "But, this isn't any of you brats' business." "But-" Jaden tried to get it out, but he was interrupted by Syrus. "Jay, just let it go." "No, Chumley's my friend and I'm not giving up on him." Mr. Huffington scoffed. "Okay then, how about a Pokemon Battle." "Pokemon Battle?" Chumley was now confused as to why his own father wanted to battle him. "Why don't you battle me instead?" Jaden asked, protecting his friend. "Because, kid, this is family business, not yours." Jaden looked at Chumley who glared at his dad. "Okay, I accept." The brown headed Slifer frowned. "Aw man."

Outside, the three Slifer students were on their way back to the red dorms. "Chumley, are you really going to battle your dad?" Jaden asked, a little worried. "Jaden, I have no choice. It's also the only way that I can prove myself to him." "You should challenge him to a Contest Battle then." The three boys followed the voice and saw Kate, holding her Torchic, sitting down under a nearby tree. "Kate?" Jaden and Syrus wondered what she meant by a 'Contest Battle'.

"A Contest Battle, why?" Chumley asked the Ra female. "You love contests don't you?" She said, standing up in front of him. "Uh..." He looked at Jaden and Syrus who looked at him, oddly. "Yes, I do." He said, with his head down. Jaden walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "You like Pokemon Contests, Chum?" He smiled. "That's sweet, buddy." Chumley looked at him. "Really?" "So, is that your dream: To be a top Pokemon, uh...What are they called again?" He asked, thinking. Kate giggled. "Pokemon Coordinators." "Yeah, what she said." Kate laughed. "But, who knows what my dad will say about that." Chumley sat down under the tree and put his head in his hand and thought.

Jaden looked at Kate. "So, Kate, how's Mikey?" He asked, randomly. Kate smiled. "She's fine." The Ra thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, she wanted you to meet her at the infirmary." "Why?" Kate giggled again. "She says, it's a surprise." Jaden shrugged. "Okay." The red-head left. Syrus looked at Kate. "So, now what?" The blonde looked at Chumley. "Me and Chum are going to practice some appeal moves for his Contest Battle." She looked at Syrus and then grabbed Chumley's hand. "See ya, Syrus." Kate smiled and dragged a blushing Chumley with her. Syrus stood there for a moment. "Hey, wait for me!" The hazel-eyed boy followed.

Jaden was on his way to the infirmary, when he was stopped by Tigger. "Uh-oh!" The scared Slifer swallowed as the vicious tabby hissed at him with his claws out. "_What do you want?_" He continued to hiss. "Uh..." "Tigger!" Came Mikey's voice as Tigger jumped. "_What, mom?_" The Slifer appeared, holding Piplup. "Piplup!" Jaden hurried to Mikey. "Is she okay?" He asked, looking at Mikey. "She's fine. I asked you here to pick her up. She's ready to go home." Piplup's trainer looked at her, confused. "But I just left a few hours ago." Piplup opened her eyes and looked at her trainer. "_It's okay, Jay. I want to go home._" Mikey handed her to him. "But, why?"

"_Because, we're a team, and we stick together no matter what._" She smiled. "Oh, yeah. I guess I never thought of it that way." He smiled. "Okay, you got me pal." "_Yay!_" Jaden looked at Mikey. "Chumley is going to have a match with his father tomorrow." "Why?" He looked at Piplup, who was playing with her bow, then back at Mikey. "He wants to take Chumley home with him." "Well, that's just stupid." She scoffed. "Why should he leave?" "I don't know, but we better go." Mikey nodded. "Come on, Tigger." She called to her tabby, who angrily followed.

That night, outside of the Slifer dorms, Kate and Chumley were still practicing appeal moves. Bidoof and Torchic were facing each other. "Okay, Chum, let's try this again." Kate smirked at the Slifer as her Pokemon got ready for her command.

Inside the red dorm, Mr. Huffington and Banner were sitting down together in the headmaster's room, eating dinner and drinking some of the Huffington's alcohol. Mr. Huffington held the bottle of beer. "So, would you like some more, Banner?" He asked. "Uh, no, I shouldn't. I don't want to get too drunk." The two adults looked at Banner's cat, Pharaoh. "Looks like your cat really likes it." The plump, brown cat was licking the clear, brown-colored liquor from his bowl. "I don't want him to have too much either." Mr. Huffington chuckled and then got up from his seat. "I'll be right back, Professor." He walked out of the room and under a nearby tree, saw Kate and his son together. Their Pokemon were cuddling together. "Katie, do you think I'll beat my father and be able to stay here?"

Chumley asked the Ra. "Chumley, all you have to do is trust in your Pokemon and you'll win." She smiled. Chumley looked away and stared at their Pokemon, sleeping together. Kate got up and walked to her Torchic. "It's getting late, Chum." The Slifer picked up his Bidoof and stared at the blonde before him. "Good Luck tomorrow, Chum. I won't be able to watch because my sis, Sam and I are going shopping." Chumley smiled. "It's okay, Kate. I'll remember what you taught me." Kate walked up closer to him and softly kissed him on his left cheek. The raven-haired Slifer's face turned dark red. "Good night, Kate." He finally spoke, still blushing. "Bye, Chumley." She giggled at his cuteness and left with her fire Pokemon in her arms. Chumley smiled and turned to go back to his room. His father smiled at him, then he left as well.

The next morning arrived and it was the day that Chumley would go up against his dad, to decide if he is worthy of staying at the academy. Outside the red dorm, Chumley and Jaden were doing some last minute training. "Okay, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" The ready peguin Pokemon waddled up to Biddof and lepted up into air. "_Bubblebeam!_" She cried, as she twirled around above, while releasing clear bubbles from her beak. "Bidoof, dodge them." The plump mouse Pokemon dodged, rolling onto his tummy. "Yawn!" "Oh, boy." Jaden said, under his breath. The normal Pokemon opened his mouth and a huge bubble appeared and slapped Piplup in the face. The water Pokemon yawned. "_Nappy time, Jaden._" Jaden growled. "No, this is no time to sleep. Piplup let out a second yawn. "_Goodnight, Jay._" "Piplup!" The Slifer sighed, as his Pokemon fell asleep. "Licious! Alright, Bidoof, finish her off with Rollout!" Bidoof prepared his attack, but Mudkip and Tigger arrived, stopping the match. Both Slifers looked at them. "What is it?" Asked Jaden first. "_We need Chumley._" Replied Tigger, who was licking his paw. "_His father is ready to battle him._" Added Mudkip, who wagged his paddle-shaped tail. The brunette looked at his pal. "Are you ready, Chum?" Chumley nodded. "I'm ready, Jaden."

At the Slifer Red dojo, Mr. Huffington was being patient and waiting for his only son to arrive. Mikey and Syrus were already there, sitting in the sidelines. "So, where's Chumley?" Syrus asked Mikey. "I sent Mudkip and Tigger to fetch him." She smiled. "And Tigger loves to fetch." The four-eyed Slifer was confused. "Cats can fetch?" "Well, mine can." Prof. Banner Came up to them and placed Pharaoh on the floor, next to them. "Banner, can your cat fetch?" "No, Syrus, Pharaoh is too lazy to fetch." The brown feline mewed. Then, Chumley and Jaden entered the room with Tigger and Mudkip. "Well, it's about time." Mikey smiled as her Pokemon and Tigger jumped into her lap. "Hey, guys." Jaden, carrying his Piplup, sat down next to Mikey. "Where were you?" She asked. "_With Chumley._" Tigger told her. "Why were you with Chumley?" Jaden laughed. "Last minute training of course." The ribbon-wearing Slifer smiled. "Okay." Chumley walked up across from his dad. "I hope you trained a lot, son because I don't plan on going easy on you." The older Slifer frowned. "I don't either." They both drew their Pokeballs. "So, Chumley, I heard you wanted to challenge me to a Contest Battle." The normal Pokemon trainer nodded, seriously. "Okay, then. I'll choose..." He vigorously tossed the ball that was contained in a purple-colored capsule with a cloud seal on it. "Kangaskhan!" The red and white ball opened up and a huge puffy, white cloud appeared and a large, bulky, brown kangaroo Pokemon jumped from the cloud, with beautiful sparkles around her. Syrus looked at Mikey and Jaden. "Don't Kangaskhan usually have a baby in their pouch?"

Jaden looked at Mikey. "I hope he's asking you?" The brunette growled. "They do, but sometimes the trainer can choose if they want to keep it or give it away." "Oh." Both Syrus and Jaden nodded their heads and turned their attention to the battlefield. "Go, Chumley." The Kangaskhan trainer demanded, calmly. "Okay." He weakly threw his Pokeball, that was inside a capsule that had a heart seal on it. Heart-shaped bubbles were first released from the ball and Bidoof popped threw one of them and landed on the smooth floor, gracefully with little sparkles around him, like his opponent. The beaver wrinkled his little, red nose. Banner walked up to the coordinators. "Okay, Mr. Huffington and Chumley Huffington will have a one-on-one Pokemon Contest Battle. You two know the rules, correct?" Both Huffingtons nodded. "Okay, then begin!" Pharaoh mewed, starting the battle. "Alright, Bidoof-" "Fake Out!" Mr. Huffington called to his Pokemon, interrupting his son's command. The normal Pokemon slapped her huge paws on Bidoof, causing him to flinch. "Hey, what did you do that for?" "Fake Out is a move that, when used first, is able to flinch the opponent." "But, you can't just call an attack, while I am." Mr. Huffington scoffed. "Actually, I could. Fake Out, is a quick attack that can be used at the start of the match, no matter what?" Mikey, who was in audience, nodded. "He's right. That's how Fake Out is used." Jaden and Piplup looked at her. "You sure know a lot." Mikey looked at him with a straight face. "Well, someone needs to be the brains here." Jaden and Syrus looked at each other, oddly. "Fake Out is also a Cute type attack, so it fits in our battle, since we can only use Cute and Beauty moves." Chumley looked at his Pokemon and noticed that it wasn't flinched anymore.

"Alright, Bidoof, Super Power!" Mikey just looked at him. "Super Power? Isn't he at an early level to learn that attack?" Bidoof just looked at his trainer, blankly. Mr. Huffington laughed. "Bidoof can only learn Super Power when they are at an extremely high level. Also, it's a Tough move." Syrus slapped his head. "What was he thinking?" Pikachu woke up from his nap and yawned. "_What?_" "Maybe he wasn't thinking, Sy." The tabby cat owner grumbled. Jaden stood up. "Come on, Chumley!" The Bidoof trainer sighed, sadly. "I guess I forgot." He breathed in deeply. "Kangaskhan, Captivate." The female Pokemon smiled and blew the little beaver a kiss. Bidoof, blushed. "What the hell?" Jaden asked as he and Piplup looked on, confused. "Captivate is an attack that cuts the foes stats, as long as it's the opposite gender." Kangaskhan's trainer explained. "Oh no! Bidoof, Rest." Bidoof yawned and fell asleep. "Good move, but bad timing." The female Slifer told the other Slifers with her. "Why?" Jaden and Syrus asked. "You picked a bad time to use Rest, son. Kangaskhan, Bulk Up!" The kangaroo Pokemon breathed in deeply, as her body glowed a red color. The two Slifers turned to Mikey, but she stopped them, before they could speak. "Before you ask, Bulk Up is an attack that increases both Attack and Defense." The other reds were speechless. Chumley quickly thought of a move. "Bidoof, Snore!" While sleeping, the normal Pokemon let out a loud, ear-ringing snore. Syrus and the Pokemon in the audience held their ears. "That is one seriously loud snore!" The blunette yelled over the snore. "You got to admit, it is loud." Jaden said smiling. Mikey growled and grabbed him. "No time to joke around!" She screamed in his ear, to make up for the snore attack not affecting him.

"Ow!" He yelled, holding his ear, in pain. Meanwhile, Kangaskhan tried to hold herself down but the vibration from the attack was too strong, and the huge normal type wounded up falling over onto her back. Everyone was shocked, especially Chumley. "I can't believe that actually worked." The Slifer said to himself in awe. His father chuckled. "You think, because one attack worked, that you can still defeat me?" Syrus shook his head, trying to stop his ears from ringing. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing, except Chumley's dad is doing nothing but toying with him." Mikey commented, while slightly leaning on Jaden, who was still holding his right ear. "Alright girl, Dizzy Punch." Still red from the Bulk Up attack, Kangaskhan swung her legs up and landed on her claws in a hand-stand and began spinning, swiftly as sparkles rotated around her body. "I guess Chum's pop is a coordinator too?" Jaden asked, admiring the swirling kangaroo. "Ya think, Jaden?" Mikey asked, sarcastically. "Bidoof!" Chumley called to his Pokemon, but he wouldn't wake up. Kagaskhan slammed her spinning body, forcing her claws to jab Bidoof multiple times. "Hey wait! You can't use a Cool move like Dizzy Punch. We agreed to only use Beauty and Cute attacks." Chumley accused his father. "I can use Dizzy Punch after Bulk Up, because it's a pefect combination. As long as one of those moves were Cute or Beauty, and Bulk Up happened to be Beauty." Mr. Huffington explained, proudly. "He's right." The red, ribbon-wearing brunette agreed, nodding her head. Jaden looked down and noticed she was leaning against him. "Uh, Mike, you realize you're almost completely on me, right?" Mikey looked where he was looking and jumped up. "Jaden!" She yelled. The two Huffingtons looked at them. Mikey blushed from embarrassment and sat down with her head down. "I hate you Jaden."

She said, under her breath. Jaden laughed. "I heard that." "Anyway, back to the match." The senior Huffington turned his attention back to Chumley and noticed his Bidoof was curled up in a ball. "While you were busy focusing on something else, I was planning my strategy. Bidoof, Roll Out!" "But that's a Tough move?" Chumley smiled, brightly as his beaver Pokemon rolled swiftly and slammed into the larger Kangaskhan, sending her flying until she hit the floor. "Kangaskhan!" The weakened Pokemon struggled to get up. 'I can't believe I'm going to win.' Bidoof's trainer thought. Jaden and Syrus both looked at Mikey again, silently, until Jaden finally spoke. "How the hell did a little Bidoof cause a huge Kangaskhan to go soring?" He asked her.

"Defense Curl is an attack that doubles your defense and since the Pokemon is in a ball, it's Roll Out power quadruples." "Wait, what?" "Never-mind, Jay." She sighed, aggravated. "That's it! Kangaskhan, Drain Punch!" The huge kangaroo got up and swung her fist at Bidoof. The force from the punch, drained Bidoof's energy, knocking him out, unconscious. "No!" Chumley yelled in disbelief. He felt hurt that he almost won, but his dad turned it around at the last moment. Kangaskhan stood tall and proud as she let out a cry. Prof. Banner got up from his spot and finally spoke. "Mr. Huffington is the victor." Chumley slumped to his knees in shame. "I can't believe that I lost." Kangaskhan and her trainer looked at Chumley, sadly.

After the match, Chumley was back in his room, trying to finish packing up. Jaden and Syrus entered the room. "Chumley, are you really going to leave?" Syrus asked, his eyes welling up with tears. "I have to Sy." He answered, not turning to look at them. "Well then, I guess this is good-bye, Chum?" Jaden smiled. The sad Slifer turned and looked at his friend as he held his hand out, that Chumley grabbed with his and began to cry. "I'm going to miss you guys." "We'll miss you too, Chum." The brunette told him, smiling sadly. "Me too." Syrus said, in between sobs. Pikachu and Piplup were hugging Bidoof while crying.

Outside, "You can't leave, Chumley!" Kate yelled as she hugged him, tightly and began to cry. "I'll miss you, Kate." He told her, emotionless as he left her there with Jaden and Syrus. Jaden put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "It's okay, Kate, we'll gonna miss him too." The female yellow just stood there, sadly.

Chumley, whiling holding his Bidoof, walked to the cliff when he saw Mikey standing there with Tigger, Mudkip, and a note in her hand. "Oh, Chumley, this is for you." She handed him the piece of paper. Chumley placed Bidoof on the ground and began to read it. After he read the letter, he was in tears. "Daddy!" He screamed as he dropped the paper and ran to the end of the cliff. Mikey smiled, but she didn't feel happy. Kate, Jaden, and Syrus found their way to him. "What's up, Chum? I thought you were leaving." Jaden asked. "I'm not going, Jay." He replied, whiping tears from his black eyes and turning to face them. "That's great!" The red-head said happily. Kate and Syrus ran to him and hugged him, not letting him go. Jaden turned to Mikey and noticed that she seemed down about something. He ran after her as she entered the woods. "Hey, Mikey." The brunette looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving closer to her, but she backed away, every time he moved closer. "Did I do something?" He asked again. "No." She said, softly. "Then what's the matter?" He asked, reaching to hug her, but she ran away, in tears. Jaden looked on, hurt. "What did I do?" He asked.

A/N: The end! The moment some of you have been waiting for is next chapter. The tag, double battle. Hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	5. Tag! They're it, old

I FINALLY finished the next chapter of my Pokemon Academy story. Sorry that it took so long. I've been having many problems, so it's been hard getting time to work on this, but I managed to finish it. Sorry if it sucks. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters. Also, please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain some language in it. So, if you don't like then don't read. (This is for most chapters, not one in particular.)

Chapter 8: Tag! They're It

It was the morning of the awaited Tag-Double Pokemon Battle, and Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington were both sitting in their bunks, with their legs swung over the edge. Bidoof and Pikachu both looked up at their trainers. Chumley looked down at his blue haired friend. "Well Sy, today's the day that you and Jay have the match that decides your fate here at Pokemon Academy. How do you feel?" Syrus looked up at his larger roommate. "Terrified." He lowered his head and sighed. The door then swung open and Jaden and his Piplup entered the room, emotionless. Syrus and Chumley looked at him. "Uh, Jay, are you okay?" The young blunette asked his friend. The directed red-head took one quick glance at his buddies and looks away. Piplup hopped onto the middle bunk and smiled at Pikachu and Syrus.

"_What's up?_" She smiled. The yellow mouse twitched his ears. "_What are you so happy about?_" "_Nothing._" The baby-blue colored penguin played with her multi-colored bow and then smiled. Chumley climbed down from his bunk and made his way to the desk, where Jaden was sitting with his head down. "Jaden?" He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The Slifer looked up at his friend and smiled. "Hi, Chum. Is everything okay?" He gave the black haired Slifer a huge, cheery smile. "Well, did something happen earlier?" Jaden shrugged. "I don't know." He yawned and layed his head back down on the desktop. "Okay." Chumley sighed and walked back to Syrus and shook his head. 'I hope he's okay.' Syrus thought. 'Because if he isn't, then we'll really lose the match.' The boy became more scared.

In her room, Mikey was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tigger and Mudkip looked at her. Mudkip turned to Tigger. "_She hasn't spoken since yesterday afternoon. I hope she's okay?_" The worried swamp fish Pokemon looked at his trainer's blank stare. Tigger scoffed. "_I'll handle this._" The tabby crept up to Mikey from behind and cuddled up next to her and began to purr. The brunette just ignored him. "_Oh come on!_" The gray cat hissed. Mudkip laughed. "_She's really deep in thought, Tiggs._" "_Hm, Mommy, hello._" He wagged his tail in front of her face, but she only slapped it out of the way and turned to her side. The cat grumbled under his breath. Mudkip jumped onto the feathery bed and looked at Mikey's sad face. Her eyes were closed, but the water Pokemon could still tell that she was feeling terrible. Tigger jumped over her and stood next to Mudkip. "_So, what's wrong with her?_" "_I have no idea._" The two animals jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Tigger looked back at his 'mother' and then left the room with Mudkip.

After they left, the Slifer female opened her eyes and stood up on her bed. She glanced at the door. "Where did they go?" She asked herself, standing up from her bed. "Probably out to play." She walked over to one of her closets and pulled out her red blazer. After she put it on, Mikey exited her room.

Jaden and Syrus were outside and taking a walk down town. Syrus looked up at his friend. "Jaden, where are we going?" "We are getting something to eat, Sy. There's no way I am going to have a battle with someone on an empty stomach." The two boys stopped in front of a small cafe. The reds entered the building and sat at a table. Piplup and Pikachu jumped onto their laps and playfully pounded their fists on the table yelling, "_Food! Food!Food! Food!_" Jaden laughed at their silliness. Later, after the four were finished eating, they left the restaurant and headed for Pokemon Academy. On their way there, Syrus walked silently. Jaden looked down at his roommate. "What's wrong, buddy?" The blunette sighed and shook his head. "I'm just nervous. That's all." The taller red shrugged. "What do you have to be afraid of? With me as your partner, we'll totally win." He smiled. Syrus just sighed again. "_Where are you boys heading off to?_" The two Slifers looked up and noticed, in a tree branch, the female Glameow that Tigger was flirting with a week or two before. "Oh, Hi. We're just on our way to school. That's all." The Piplup trainer smiled at the catty Pokemon. "See ya." He waved to her and he and Syrus continued to the academy. The blue cat Pokemon continued to watch them with a smile on her face.

At the academy, Chazz and his disaster Pokemon, Absol, were walking through the halls quietly. 'I still can not believe that that piece of dirt is still here and that he actually defeated me.' The Obelisk thought to himself in rage. "Are you still fussing over your loss to Jaden?" Asked Mikey, who stared at him worriedly. "What do you think? That ass cheated." The Slifer walked up to her childhood friend. "Chazz, you have to realize that sometimes you don't win them all." She smiled a little. Chazz looked away. "Yeah. Well, no one asked you!" He yelled at her. "Chazz?" The brunette looked at him, with a frightened look in her eyes. The spiky headed trainer grabbed her left arm in a painful grip. Mikey screamed at him. "Chazz, what the hell is wrong with you?!" "You're starting to get on my nerves, Mikey. You know that! Whose best friend are you, his or mine?!" He yelled evilly at her. "Chazz, please stop!" The brunette couldn't take the pain from the taller boy's grip and the anger in his tone. "Charles Princeton! Let her go, now!" Zane Truesdale angrily demanded the first year blue as he walked up to the two and glared coldly.

Chazz carelessly let Mikey go and left angrier than before with Absol not far behind him. Mikey stood there in shock while rubbing her bruised arm. The senior blue student walked up to his ex-girlfriend and looked at her. "Are you alright, Mikey?" He asked in a soft, caring voice. Mikey looked up at him, while still gripping her bruised limb. "I'm okay, Zane." She looked away as her face turned a dark red. Zane gently held her arm and softly rubbed it to make the pain go away. "Okay." He replied still with her arm in his hands. The red pulled her arm away from the taller blunette's hold. "I wonder what is wrong with him." Zane turned his thoughts to Chazz's actions. "I-I have to go." Mikey slowly left the halls, leaving Zane who continued to look at her, until her form was out of sight.

Outside the academy, Jaden and Syrus sat on a medium-sized pillar that was stationary in front of the building. "So, when do you wanna go in, Sy?" Jaden asked his shy friend. "I don't know." He sighed. "Whenever I'm ready." Pikachu looked up and him, sadly, while sitting in the turquoise-colored hair boy's lap. Jaden turned his gaze to the academy. "Okay, Sy. Whenever you're ready." Piplup jumped from her trainer's lap and locked her eyes on the academy. "What is it, girl?" The Slifer stood up and looked at the building. Mikey exited the doors, holding her arm and gritting her teeth, and stopped when she noticed Jaden looking at her. "Oh, hi Jaden." She greeted him in a happy tone, trying to hide her painful expression. Syrus looked at her and ran up to her side. "What's wrong with your arm, Mike?"

He asked, moving his glasses further up his nose. "Uh..." The brunette blushed and held her arm again. "Nothing, just a cramp." Jaden looked her straight in the eyes and saw she was lying immediately. "Yeah right. Something happened and we want to know what." Mikey glared at the Slifer in front of her. "Nothin-ow!" She held her arm. Jaden and Syrus looked at her worriedly. The green-eyed Pokemon trainer lifted her wrist and noticed a spot on her jacket's arm. "What the-" She pulled up her sleeve and saw her arm bleeding, directly where Chazz gripped it. "Mikey, what happened?" Jaden asked, holding her arm. "Chazz must have dug his nails into me, while he was holding it." She whispered to herself. "Chazz what?!" The Slifer brunette heard her and became frustrated and mad. Mikey looked at him, and pulled her arm away. "Nothing, Jaden." She closed her eyes and walked away. The flushed Slifer looked at her move further away from him as Syrus looked at him confused. "What just happened?" "Nothing, Sy. Let's go or we'll be late for our tag match." The blunette nodded his head and the two went off to the academy.

Inside at the Pokemon Stadium, Bastion and Eric were sitting in the stands. "So, do you think they have a chance of winning?" Bastion asked his friend. "Well, it all depends on who their opponents are." Eric replied. "And since Crowler arranged this, I wouldn't be surprised if they are professional trainers or something like that." Said Alexis who smiled at the two Ra boys. "Oh, hello Lex." Eric said, looking up at her. The blonde Obelisk sat down in a seat next to him and looked at Bastion. "You must be Bastion Misawa." The yellow nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. You must be Alexis Rhodes." "That's me." She smiled. Her Eevee crawled under their chairs to see Buizel and Sneasel. "_Hey, girl._" The weasel and evolution Pokemon clapped paws together. "_Do you two know each other?_" The ice Pokemon asked. "_Not really, but a sister's got to know her kind. Right?_"

"_What?_" The dazed and confused sharp claw Pokemon looked at Buizel. "_Never mind._" The three Pokemon jumped onto their respective owners' laps and looked out to the arena. Meanwhile, Zane was watching this match from atop of the audience's seats. "Let's see if you have what it takes to prove yourself to me, little brother." He said to himself. He wanted Syrus to prove that he was worthy to stay at the academy. Chazz sat in a seat far from the stadium with his Absol in a seperate chair next to him. 'It should be me that is beating the crap out of that slacker, but I guess it's best that somebody does.' He growled as he played with his fingers, almost nervously. 'Also, where is Mikey?' The Obelisk looked around but saw no sign of the Slifer female.

Dr. Crowler entered the arena, holding a microphone in his hand and with a malicious smirk on his face. He stood center stage and cleared his throat, prepared to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, you were all invited here today to witness a great Pokemon Double Battle. This battle will decide the future of two of our students. Will they be able to stay here? Or will they get expelled from the academy and never return?" He looked around the room and saw the expressions on all the students' faces as they all look at each other in wonder and confusion. "Now, allow me to introduce the accused: Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!" The crowd hollered and cheered as the two Slifers entered the room. Chazz, in the seats, slammed his foot angrily against the chair in front of his. 'I hope that loser loses and gets expelled.' He growled as Absol looked at him, nervously.

Syrus looked at Jaden. "Uh, Jaden. This looks like a lot of people. Maybe you can battle whoever it is alone, you know?" Jaden carelessly swung his arm over his little buddy's shoulders. "Come on. For the last time, you're my partner." He smiled and messed up the blunette's hair. "Whatever you say, Jay." He laughed nervously and followed him to the stage. Crowler looked at them and snickered. "And now, I introduce their opponents..." Entering from the other side of the room, were two Obelisk Blue students that looked familiar to Jaden. 'Oh boy.' He thought as he glared at the two brunette brothers who smirked at him. "Kyle and Kevin: The Meteorite Brothers!" Crowler introduced them as they looked at Jaden. "Not these freaks." (See Chap.6, if you want to know who Kyle and Kevin are.) Kyle smirked at Jaden. "Hey look, brother. Look who it is?" The second meteorite brother looked at the two Slifers. "Yeah, I remember him. Wasn't he the one who wanted to have a Pokemon Battle with Zane?" Jaden growled. "Look, can we just get this over with already?" He clenched his fist in anger and annoyance. Syrus stood there silently as his partner argued with the two brothers.

Chumley then entered the room, holding his Bidoof. "Good. I didn't miss the fight. They didn't even begin." "Wait, Chum!" The Slifer turned around and saw Mikey and Mudkip behind him, with Mikey holding her wrist. "I thought you'd show up." Chumley smiled. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this battle for anything. Not even for a bruised wrist." The two watched the stadium from atop the bleachers. Crowler walked to the middle of the stadium again. "Alright, the rules are very simple: Only one Pokemon may be used by each trainer and you are able to use moves that can not be used in a single battle. Also, the battle ends when both partners' Pokemon are unable to battle. Understand?" The four students nodded. "Good. Then begin!" The headmaster left the arena and sat in a sit near the audience.

"Alright Piplup, ready?" Jaden pulled out a Pokeball. "Are you ready, Sy?" The blunette held his Pokeball and nodded. "Go!" The Slifers tossed the red and white balls and Piplup and Pikachu appeared with a battle cry. "Kevin, let's take these pipsqueaks down!" Kyle exclaimed to his twin brother as they both held Pokeballs. "Yes, brother." "Go!" The Meteorite Brothers tossed their balls and out emerged a sun-shaped and a moon-shaped rock Pokemon. "Lunatone and Solrock, huh." Zane calmly said as he continued to look out at the battle. "Solrock and Lunatone are a perfect combination for a double battle. They are both psychic/rock types and they both know the Levitate ability." Bastion told the two students sitting next to him in awe. Eric and Alexis glared at him. "Bastion, are you going to shut up and watch the match or are you going to point out unnecessary details and force us to move?" The other Ra said as his ice Pokemon snickered. "Uh, fine. I thought I would be helping, but i guess not." Bastion's Buizel sighed.

"You losers start first." Kyle smirked at Jaden. "Fine! Piplup, Bubblebeam on Solrock!" "_Right, Jay! Bubblebeam!_" The penguin Pokemon unleashed a barrage of blue bubbles that headed straight for the sun-shaped, meteorite Pokemon. "Lunatone, Shock Wave!" Kevin called his Pokemon to protect his brother. The moon Pokemon floated in front of Solrock and released a blue electric attack that struck the bubbles, and shocked Piplup, causing her to recoil backwards. "Now that's what I call teamwork." Jaden said sarcastically, getting frustrated.

Mikey and Chumley continued to look on. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Chumley asked the female Slifer. "I don't know, Chum. I hope." She replied, her grip on the rail tightening. 'Come on Jaden, I know you and Syrus can beat these losers.' She became a little worried. "Very clever strategy. The Meteorite Brothers know teamwork very well." Bastion said in awe again. "Bastion?!" Alexis and Eric again glared at his obvious statement. "What?"

The Meteorite Brothers looked at Syrus. "Jaden will lose since he's got a partner like Truesdale." Kyle taunted, smirking. "Right bro! Lunatone, Psywave!" The moon's eyes glowed blue as a seismic wave was released and headed for Pikachu. "Dodge Pikachu!" The little blunette cried to his Pokemon. Piplup slid and pushed the petrified mouse Pokemon out of the way, as the attack passed through the middle of the two Slifers. The penguin Pokemon looked down at her friend. "_Are you alright, Pikachu?_" The mouse nodded. "Confusion!" Both brothers commanded their Pokemon. "Brace yourself, Sy Ol' buddy." The red-head told his partner. Both psychic Pokemon released a purple-colored psychic attack that aimed its way toward the other Pokemon. Piplup struggled to move, but gripped her wing in pain. "Piplup, what's wrong?" "_I don't know, Jay. I just feel weak._" 'Oh no! She must still be weak from Zane's Cyber Dragon.'

Jaden remembered that she never fully recovered. 'We're done!' He closed his eyes and prepared for defeat, but opened them when he heard an electric attack, blocking the Confusion. "Syrus!" The brunette smiled at his friend. Syrus smiled. "I had to help ya, Jay. For all the times you helped me." He looked at the four Pokemon that were staring each other down, and then turned to Jaden. "I remembered that fight you had with Zane, and how it was for me. I realized that I just had to believe in my Pokemon." He smiled widely. "Ha! That's great Sy!" Jaden grinned. "_Thanks pal._" Pikachu patted the water Pokemon's back. "_Anytime, girlfriend._"

Kyle growled. "Brother, you attack and I'll prepare Solrock's most powerful move!" He yelled at his brown-headed brother. "Uh, okay. Lunatone, Ice Beam!" The rock Pokemon released a cool beam from its pointy nose. "Heh, get'em Sy!" "Right. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed a silver color and he slid it through the Ice Beam. "Crap!" Kevin looked on, worried about his Pokemon. The electric mouse swung his shiny tail and it collided with Lunatone's head. "Kevin!" Kyle became furious with his sibling. "Well, what was I suppose to do?!" "Protect my Pokemon, dumb ass!" The two brothers continued to argue.

Chumley looked at Mikey. "I guess they have a weakness?" "Heh, siblings, always getting into feuds. I should know, I have three older ones." "Wow! I have none." Mikey laughed. "Lucky." Bidoof and Mudkip just looked at each other, smiling.

Zane continued to watch them silently. Kyle growled. "Forget this! Solrock, Solarbeam!" The orange sun let out a yellow beam. "Time for a combination attack, pal!" Jaden winked at his partner. "Okay." "Piplup, Whirlpool!" Piplup spun around, creating a water cyclone. "Thunder Shock!" Pikachu jumped into the twister and electricity started to trail around the whirlpool. "This is bad." Kevin told his twin. Bastion, Eric, and Alexis looked on. "Come on." Both Eric and Alexis hoped. The other Ra just continued to watch.

The electrically-charged whirlpool struck the Solarbeam and began pushing against it. "Come on, Solrock!" The psychic/rock Pokemon struggled to hold its attack. "Lunatone, Icebeam!" "Brother, no!" The grass attack attracted the ice move and the Solarbeam disintegrated, causing the Whirlpool to slam into both meteorite Pokemon, knocking them out cold. Both Pokemon emerged from the whirling attack and landed gracefully on the stage. Piplup held Pikachu on her head, with her wing, while Pikachu bowed and tiny sparkles fell around them, like they were in a Contest Battle. "NO!" Kyle glared viciously at Kevin. "Why the hell did you do that move?!" He grabbed his sibling. "I-I didn't know that, that would happen." Jaden walked up to them. "Hey, stop it Kyle! He's your brother. How can you act that way to him?!" He clenched his fist. "Like you know what it's like to have a brother." Kevin looked at Jaden and smiled a little. Kyle took one look at him and left. "Thanks Jaden." "Hey, no prob." He put his hand on Syrus' shoulder. "I actually do know what it's like to have a brother." Syrus looked at him confused. "Me?" Jaden smiled. "Yeah, you're like the little brother, I never had." The little red student blushed. "Wow, thanks Jay."

Kevin smiled and walked up to Jaden. "Thanks again, and sorry about before and how I acted. I don't normally act as cold as my bro." The Slifer brunette smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it softly. "No big deal. That was great match anyway. Kyle barely did anything anyway." "Thanks. See you around Slifer." Kevin left with his Lunatone and Kyle's Solrock."

Chumley, Mikey, and their Pokemon ran to the stadium. "You won!" Chumley bear-hugged them. "Uh, thanks Chum." Mikey smiled at Jaden. "Looks like you two won and are staying after all." Jaden hugged her. "I didn't think you wanted me to stay." He smirked as he let her go. "Of course I want you guys to stay. You're my friends." She said, her face reddening from embarrassment. Jaden smiled again. "That's nice of you to say, Mikey." Chancellor Sheppard then walked onto the arena and smiled at Jaden and Syrus. "Well Jaden, Syrus, I guess you two are here to stay." Jaden jumped happily. "Oh Yeah!" Syrus was amazed and speechless.

Later that day, Mikey was laying on her bed in her room. 'So Jaden is staying huh.' She sighed blissfully. "That's good." She said out loud. There then was a knock at her door. She went to answer it, and standing there was a girl with maroon colored hair, hazel eyes, and a black and red jacket. "Um, can I help you?" The brunette looked at the girl's luggage. "Hello, are you Mikey Coppertino?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Why?" She continued looking at the suitcases and finally moved her gaze to the other girl's hazel eyes. "Hey, I'm Amy Long. I'm your new roommate." She grinned. Mikey looked at her shocked. "My what?!"

A/N: The End! To tell you the truth, sadly, I think this is the shortest chapter written...and it was based on a two-parter episode. That's because people were asking me and basically rushing me to get this out, so yeah, but I think it was pretty good. What do you all think? Hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	6. Welcome to Pokémon Academy, redux

**Summary:** Welcome to Pokémon Academy, a school where Pokémon Trainers go to learn how to become master trainers. Mikey and her nephew Eric are en route to the academy and they meet new friends and face tough challenges along the way. Roughly based on "Duel Academy" and "Rise of the Sacred Beast" Arcs.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here we are the first chapter to my Pokémon Academy story: a Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover (redux).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Pokémon. I just own the story and the other characters.

**Key: (will only be featured in this chapter unless something is added)**

"normal": human speech

"_italic_": Pokémon/spirit speech

{normal}: humans thinking

{_italic}_: Pokémon or spirits thinking

**bold: singing and author notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Pokémon Academy**

* * *

On a bright and sunny day, a huge bus rolled up in front of a large building. Out of the bus stepped many passengers, but only two of them were here to take their exams to get into Pokémon Academy, a high school where Pokémon Trainers can learn all there is to know about Pokémon training and anything dealing with Pokémon. One of the two was a girl with shoulder-length, brown hair with green eyes. A blue, fish-like Pokémon with a large fin on his head and orange gills jumped onto the girl's shoulder, wagging his paddle-shaped, fin-like tail. The second was a boy with short black hair with brown eyes. A black Pokémon with sharp claws and a feathered tail with a single feather on the side of his head stood by his side.

The two Pokémon looked at their respective owners, happily. The boy looked at the girl beside him and smiled.

"Well, Mikey, here we are." He pointed to the building in front of them. "I guess that's where we got to go."

The girl, known as Mikey, looked at him. "I guess so, Eric." She smiled.

The four made their way inside the huge building, where many trainers were either doing the Written Exams or battling testers in the Practical Exams.

"This place is awesome!" Eric exclaimed in awe, as they entered a room with three stadiums in the center of the room.

"_It's also huge._" The black Pokémon said looking out at all the people that were either watching or battling.

"Well, Blade, I guess it has to be big enough to fit many trainers that are testing." Eric said, sarcastically.

"_Are_ _you making fun of me now?_" The Sneasel asked, with his claws sharpened. The blue Pokemon laughed. "_What's so funny, Swampy?_" He aimed his claws at the Mudkip.

"_Nothing,_" he backed up and leaped onto Mikey's shoulder.

"_Thought so,_" the sharp-claw Pokémon lowered his weapons.

Eric walked up to Mikey, who was quietly watching all of the battles. "You seem quiet. Are you okay?" He asked her.

The brunette turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay, just watching." Her Mudkip looked at Eric, who sighed calmly.

"Okay." He too stared out at the battlegrounds.

They noticed many interesting battles, like a tester using a horsefly-like Pokémon, Yanma against a trainer with turquoise hair, hazel eyes and wearing glasses using the electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. The Yanma used Sonic Boom attack, vibrating its wings, slamming into the yellow Pokémon. Its trainer looked on nervously.

Blade yawned. "_Man, are there any good battles going on?_"

Swampy hopped onto the rail that was in front of them and looked in one direction. "_There's one, over there._" He pointed his fin to a guy wearing a white coat with black hair and hazel eyes. The Pokémon he had in front of him was an orange weasel with blue fins on its arms, a tan belly, and a tan-tipped, split tail. The weasel was facing a green humanoid flower, wearing a grass skirt and had red blossoms in its head.

"It's a Buizel versus a Bellossom!" Eric yelled as his Sneasel shook his head.

"_It's obvious that the Bellossom will win, because Grass-type Pokemon have a huge advantage against Water-types._"

"I wouldn't be too sure." Mikey said under her breath.

The tester smirked at the other trainer and yelled to his Pokemon. "Bellossom, Petal Dance!"

"_Bella,_" the flower Pokémon twirled around, releasing bright pink petals.

The trainer looked at his Buizel, who nodded. "Alright, Tails, Sonic Boom!" the boy commanded in a British accent. The orange water Pokémon leaped through the funnel of petals.

"_Sonic,_" Tails also spoke in a British-like accent, as she ran through the petals, "_BOOM!_" She slammed her split tail into Bellossom and the flower Pokemon fainted, unable to battle, while Buizel landed gracefully on her tail and bounced to her trainer.

"Oh, my god! There's no way. How could he-"

"Even though it's a Water-type, Buizel was still able to win with strategy." Mikey interrupted Eric, who was still surprised.

"_That's one powerful weasel._" The sharp-claw Pokémon said looking at Swampy, who nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the room, stood a girl with dirty blonde hair and a taller boy with dark blue hair. They were both looking down at the battles going on. Mikey turned to see the two teenagers on the higher floor.

"Oh-no…" She said softly under her breath.

"_What's wrong?_" Swampy asked.

"That guy up there," Mikey pointed to the blunett wearing a white and electric lime blazer. "That's Zane Truesdale."

"_Your e-"_ Swampy's mouth was covered before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

"So Zane, lots of intriguing battles today, huh?" The blond haired, brown eyed teen next to him wore the same colored blazer.

Zane grunted. "I guess so, Alexis." He narrowed his eyes at the middle stadium where a bleach blond teenager wearing a blue dress was facing a female tester.

"Something wrong, Zane?" Alexis asked.

"That trainer," the blue haired trainer motioned for his friend to see what he saw.

The azure-clad teen's Pokémon stood tall as a plump, orange bipedal mouse with long brown ears and legs. Its most distinctive features are its yellow round sacs, stubby brown hands, and a blunted lightning bolt tail.

Her opponent was a snake made entirely of gravel. It was a Raichu vs. an Onix.

"Onix, use Bind." The tester called to her Rock-type Pokémon. The rocky python elongated its body and headed for the Raichu.

"Rai, dodge and use Iron Tail!" cried out the Electric-type's trainer. The orange rodent coiled his tail and bounced upward, dodging the attack. In return, Rai slammed his now glowing tail upon Onix.

* * *

Meanwhile, the light-blue haired boy with the Pikachu was sitting in a seat in the crowd. The Buizel-trainer sat down next to him.

"Hey there," he greeted him, politely.

"Um, hi," the younger boy looked at him shyly. His Pikachu looked at the Buizel.

"_Great battle,_" he said patting the sea weasel's shoulder.

"_Thank you._" She said, smiling.

"So, how was your battle?" The raven-haired boy asked the blue-haired boy.

"Well, um, it was okay." He said, still nervous.

"So, does that mean, you won?" The other asked him.

"Yeah," The Pikachu trainer said quietly.

"Good," the British-accented teen smiled.

* * *

Then, the door behind them clashed open, as a boy with brown and red hair ran, out of breath, to the empty seats behind the two. Eric and Mikey both looked at him.

"Boy, somebody's late." Eric said, looking at him, oddly.

* * *

The Buizel and Pikachu trainer looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" The black-haired one asked.

The brunet, redhead was breathing heavily, but he still managed to talk. "Yeah, I'm fine, never better." He said, as he sat down beside the blue-headed trainer.

"The name's Jaden Yuki." He said, smiling.

"Bastion Misawa," The British-accented boy said.

"Syrus Truesdale," The other followed, looking at him shyly.

"Heyas," Jaden smiled, brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the room from the three boys, committee members wearing purple blazers held packets. One of them looked at Jaden and then toward the other members.

"There's one more applicant left, Dr. Crowler." He told a man with long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Ok, and?" He asked, not caring, as there was no time left to see other matches, then the ones going on now.

"And should he be able to battle, since he ran all the way here?"

Crowler looked at the other man, angry.

"Uh, how do you know he ran here?" He asked.

"Well, according to the registration packets here, he must be Jaden Yuki; and the kid registered on time. It was just that his train never arrived."

The teacher rolled his eyes. "So you think, he has a right to still take his exam?"Crowler was starting to get extremely pissed off.

"Well, yes sir."

"Fine!" the blond jumped out of his seat. "If it will make you happy, then I'll battle him, myself." The professor walked away toward one of the battlefields.

* * *

"So, are you going to battle yet?" Bastion asked Jaden, who was playing with Tails and Syrus' Pikachu, Sparx on his lap.

"Uh, I don't-"

"Jaden Yuki, please report to arena number three. Thank you," came a voice from the loudspeaker.

"Well, guess that's me." He said, sarcastically, as he got up from his seat and went to the battlefield.

"You think he'll be okay?" Syrus asked, finally speaking.

"I don't know." The raven-haired boy assured him.

* * *

"Hey, look Zane." The Alexis told the blunet, looking at the battlefield. "Looks like there is going to be another battle." She smiled.

"Oh, come on, Lex. There's no reason to stay and watch if we all know that Crowler's going to win." Zane said, obnoxiously.

"Ok, suit yourself then." She turned her head to see the battle.

* * *

Jaden entered the battlefield and turned to face Crowler, his opponent.

"So, you must be Jaden Yuki."

Jaden swallowed, nervously and smiled. "That's me."

"Well, I am Dr. Crowler, your opponent."

"Cool, I hope to have a great time as you seem like a formidable trainer."

Crowler looked at him confused. "This kid is odd; but no matter. I'll take him down and make him rule the day he ever tried to get into this academy."

Jaden grinned, "Alrighty then."

He and Crowler pulled out a Pokéball.

"Trainers with authority first, go, Koloss!" Dr. Crowler threw the red and white ball and an iron snake with spiked nails on his long body, emerged from the ball with a loud, deep roar.

"Wow! a Steelix." Syrus wondered how Jaden would beat the Steel/Ground-type Pokémon.

"Penny, get your game on!" Jaden threw his Pokéball and out came a little cute, light blue penguin with a petite yellow beak and yellow flipper feat. The Piplup also had a pink and black bow on its head, symbolizing it to be a female.

Everyone in the crowd looked at her in shock and then laughed, all but Syrus and Bastion.

"What the hell! How can he win using THAT?" Eric laughed as Mikey gave him a death glare. "Uh-oh, sorry," he looked at her nervously.

"_There's no way in hell, that Piplup can beat Steelix, even if she's a Water-type._" Blade told Swampy, who looked at the blue penguin, sadly.

"_Poor, Piplup._"

"Bastion, why did he use Piplup?" Syrus looked at Bastion, beyond confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are Sy."

"Aw, man." He held Sparx tightly as the battle began.

"Ok, if you insist on losing, by all means go with Piplup." Crowler smirked at Jaden, evilly.

"Hey! She maybe small, but that doesn't mean she's weak." Jaden was pretty angry with that rude remark. Alexis and Zane watched from the stands.

"Now I'm officially leaving." Zane arrogantly turned away, but Alexis grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Zane. There must be a reason why he used a Piplup." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, to lose in embarrassment," he said back to her. The blonde sighed.

Meanwhile Penny and Koloss were just staring at each other.

"_Well, it looks I get to have my breakfast after all._" Koloss bellowed.

"_Jaden,_" she turned to her redheaded trainer.

"Okay then, Penny, start off with Bubblebeam!"

"_Piplup!_" she cried, releasing a barrage of blue bubbles that slammed into the Steelix.

"Come on, Koloss, don't take anything from a pipsqueak, Iron Tail!"

The iron snake growled as his tail started to glow. He swung and smashed into the penguin Pokemon.

"Penelope!" Jaden called to his Pokémon. She got up, injured. "Pound him!" Jaden yelled to her, as the blue Pokémon ran up the snake's back and began slapping his head repeatedly.

"Steelix, Bind!"

The evolved form of Onix swung his head as Piplup flew off and wounded up landing in Steelix's trap.

"I can't watch." Syrus covered his eyes as Sparx's ears covered his. Bastion just continued to watch.

"Well, he's done for." Eric said.

"_Yup,_" the Sharp Claw agreed.

"_No, it isn't over yet._" Swampy told the dark Pokémon, hopefully.

"Ugh, Penny, Bide attack!" the penguin started to glow a white color.

"Koloss, release her."

"_Right!_" the snake released her and the penguin Pokémon landed on her back.

"Hyper Beam!" Crowler cried to his Steelix.

"_With pleasure,_" the Steel-type aimed and then fired the orange beam at Penny.

"Penny, roll away!"

"_Ok,_" she told Jaden, weakly, as she rolled away, causing the attack to miss.

"Yes! Penny, Peck attack!" Jaden called to her. She jumped up to Steelix and began peaking.

"Since it used Hyper Beam, Steelix needs time to recover its energy, giving Jaden a chance to fight back." Bastion said as Tails jumped into his lap.

"Go, Crunch!" The angry steel Pokémon slammed his fangs down on the water Pokémon as she cried out in pain.

"Penelope!" Jaden was starting to be scared for her. The penguin landed in the hole made from the Hyper Beam attack.

"There's no way, he'll win now." Zane told Alexis. She knew he was right.

Penny struggled out of the hole.

"Penn, try releasing your stored energy." She tried to move, but she was flinched from the Crunch attack. Bide was useless.

"Oh-no!" Syrus exclaimed nervously. "He's definitely going to lose now."

But Bastion continued to be silent. Eric turned toward Mikey.

"Do you think he has a chance?" He asked her.

"Maybe," was all she said because at that moment she noticed the blond trainer from earlier with the Raichu not too far from them {that's a cute Raichu}. The brunette thought with a tiny smile.

"We'll see." The raven-haired boy turned to continue watching the match.

Koloss chuckled, deeply. "_You've already lost._" He bellowed. "_Give up!_"

Penny opened her eyes and looked at Jaden, who at this point was out of ideas. Then, her body began to glow again, but this time, it was a blue color. Everyone looked at her shocked.

Syrus looked at Bastion.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Well, Syrus, Piplup is tapping into an ability that few water Pokémon possess."

"Torrent," Mikey gasped in surprise, not refocused on the battle.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"It's an ability that special water Pokémon and their evolved forms have. It raises their moves that receive a STAB bonus whenever they're in danger." She roughly explained.

"Whoa! Cool."

"So, Jaden has a chance again?" The blunet asked Bastion.

He nodded.

"Alright, Penn!" Jaden happily regained confidence in his Pokémon.

"No way, you should have lost, by now!" Crowler was mostly getting annoyed at how Piplup has lasted this long.

"We'll see about that, Penny, Whirlpool!" Jaden praised.

"_Yay, finally!_" she leapt into the air and began to spin, creating a cyclone of water.

"Twister!" Crowler retaliated.

"_Sure thing._" Koloss obliged.

They both were now in a tornado of energy when they suddenly slammed into each other. Koloss landed on the ground, unconscious while Penny landed on her feet, but she was worn out.

Jaden was victorious, to everyone's surprise. The whole crowd cheered and applauded in Jaden's victory. Crowler, however, was furious that someone like Jaden could beat him.

"I said he'd win." Alexis turned to face Zane, but he already left. The blonde sighed and dismissed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the students finally arrived at Pokémon Academy on an island. Eric, Mikey, and their Pokémon exited the plane and onto the island.

"I still can't believe that, that kid actually beat a Steelix with a Piplup." Eric was still confused by Jaden's victory.

"Would you stop talking about it? It's over and done with. Come on; let's get to our assigned dorms."

At the dormitory area, Eric looked around.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" He asked, baffled.

"I don't know." Mikey shrugged her shoulders.

Eric turned his head and noticed Bastion and his Buizel walking in another direction and that he was wearing a golden-yellow jacket, like him.

"Hold on, Mike, I'll be right back." He ran up to the two. "Um, excuse me."

Bastion turned to Eric. "Can I help you?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, do you have any idea, where we go?" Mikey walked up to her nephew's side.

"Well, if you're in HeartGold, then you follow me. If you're in FireRed," He looked at Mikey, who was wearing red. "You go that way." He pointed in a different direction.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Eric smiled.

"Sure. Glad to help." Bastion continued to his dorm.

Eric turned to Mikey. "I guess, this is where we split up."

"I guess so." Mikey nodded sadly.

"It's okay. Well, see you later." He hugged her and went off with Blade.

Swampy looked up at his trainer.

"Let's go, Swampy." She sighed and they walked off.

* * *

At the Red Dorms, Mikey searched for her room.

"Here we go, room #224." She took out her keys and opened the door. Surprising, it was like a mini apartment. It had a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. "Well, if this place is big, then I'd hate to see the other Fire rooms, they look smaller."

"_Way smaller,_" Her Mudkip jumped on the bed.

An hour had passed and Mikey was all unpacked and everything was situated.

"Well, all done." Then, there was a knock at her door. "Who's that?" She asked as she went to her door and opened it. A man was standing there holding, what looked like a cage. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked, shyly.

"Yes, um, are you Ms. Mikey Coppertino?" The man asked.

"Yeah," she looked at the cage.

"Oh, this is for you. I have no idea what it is."

"I'll take it."

"Thank you, miss." The man handed her the cage. "Goodbye." He left the red dorms.

Mikey closed the door and put the carrier on her bed.

The mud fish shot up.

"_What's that?_" He asked tapping the cage.

"I don't know." The brunette began to open it, "but I'm about to find out." She looked inside. "Uh, hello?" No answer. "I guess there's nothing in there."

"_Yeah right,_" Swampy was now nervous.

A cat then popped out of the cage and landed on the floor in front of Mikey. She screamed and grabbed her Pokémon.

"Do something!"

"_What?_" The now horrified water Pokémon looked at the feline.

It looked at them weird. "_I'm not going to hurt you._"

"Ah, it can talk, Water-Gun, Swampy!" Mikey gripped his tail.

_"Wait! Don't do it._" The gray cat pleaded.

"Why?" The Fire student lowered her Water-type.

"_Because, it's me: Tigger._"

"Tigger?" Mikey put her Mudkip down. "No way! He can't talk!" She reached for Swampy again.

"_Mommy!_" Tigger cried.

The addressed teen halted. "What'd you call me?"

"_My mommy,_" he showed her a special red collar with white polka dots, "_remember this?_" He asked her.

Mikey looked at it for a long time. "Tigger!" she shrieked as she grabbed the tabby cat and gave him a bear hug. "I missed you so much."

"_I missed you too, mom._" He purred.

Mikey put him on her bed. "But how-"

"_Don't ask,_" Tigger jumped onto her shoulder. "_Let's go out._"

Mikey sighed and the three left the room.

* * *

"Tigger, I have no idea where to go." The female human scratched her head.

"_Hey, how about that neat club?_" the tabby pointed his white paw at a nearby pub.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt." Mikey gave in and led the animals to the nightclub. "It's not night," she creaked the door open a crack, "but it's opened."

"_Hey, hear that?_" The blue Pokémon whispered.

"Hear what?" His trainer asked.

"_Listen,_" Swampy deducted. A soft melody filled the air.

"I do now." Mikey clarified.

"**Each day when the sun rises  
I hurry from my sleep  
I can't wait to greet you with my song.**"

Mikey and her two companions followed the singing.

"It sounds beautiful." The red student told them in awe.

"**You are every kind of power, every Pokémon I meet  
You are nature, full of life and majesty**

"**Like a Pidgey, who flies gently from the Earth  
From his trees the bird nests and plays.**"

When the trio arrived at the stage, the Raichu trainer from before was there wearing a black tank top that exposed her midriff with a matching mini skirt. She wore silver ballet flats and her hair was up in a ponytail with a jade green ribbon.

A tiny blue crocodile sang the next verse:

"_**From our ocean the croc group and travel the world  
Oh Sabe, please don't ever go away.**_"

The blonde smiled at her Totodile and repeated the chorus:

"**Each day when the sun rises  
I hurry from my sleep  
I can't wait to greet you with my song **

**You are every kind of lower, every Pokémon I meet  
You are nature, full of life and majesty**"

A blue echidna and green, leafy fox howled and squealed a long bridge. The song then ended, which was being played by a purple, spiky ghoul Pokémon holding a violin.

The five jumped when they heard applause. Mikey, Swampy, and Tigger smiled at them.

"I-I didn't know anyone was here." The blonde jumped off stage. Her Pokémon followed.

"That was amazing!" Mikey complimented.

"_Thanks, kid._" The Haunter appeared behind her.

Tigger yelped. "_A ghost!_" he ran up the stage and saw Rai. "_A giant rat!_" the tabby returned to his owner and cowered between her legs.

"Your cat talked." The singer acknowledged, calmly.

"Yeah, he can- Hey, you don't seem too surprised." Mikey wondered.

"The name's Sabrina, Sabrina Moto." The blonde introduced. "These are T-Dile, Cinder, Arreity, Rai, and Shadow." She then showed them her Totodile, Cyndaquil, Leafeon, Raichu, and Haunter respectfully.

"I'm Mikey Coppertino and this is Swampy my Mudkip and Tigger my, uh, talking cat." The FireRed student laughed nervously after mentioning her feline.

"How does he talk like that?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. I literally just found out." Mikey looked out the window and noticed the sun setting.

Sabrina saw this. "I think you better go. This place is about to get packed and if they see a talking cat, there might be a riot."

Tigger scoffed. "_I can take'em._"

Mikey picked him and Swamp up. "You're right. Thanks." She ran for the exit.

The performer and her Pokémon chuckled.

"Oh, wait, will I see you again?" The brunette asked, jogging in place.

"I don't know, maybe." Her Pokémon looked at Mikey.

"I hope so. Bye, Sabrina." The other trainer hurried out of the club.

"_Bye, Mikey!_" Sabrina's Pokémon waved goodbye as their trainer shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She then sighed and returned all her Pokémon, minus Rai. "It's time for us to hit the road, pal."

"_Aye Aye captain Sabe,_" the mouse Pokémon hopped on her shoulder and the two left the building.

The sun fully set over the island. All the students found their dorms and were now sleeping the night away, ready – or not – for their very first day of their new lives in Pokémon Academy.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all folks. Hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for the next chapter. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)

Hope you all enjoy the redux of Pokémon Academy and look forward to the next 7 chapters.


	7. Alexis, the Ice Queen, redux

**A/N: **Finally, the next chapter of my Pokemon Academy story: a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Poke'mon. I just own the story and the other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alexis, the Ice Queen**

* * *

The morning started off like a normal school day for teenagers. Mikey was in her bathroom, fixing her hair. She tied a red ribbon into a bow at the top of her head.

"Looks pretty good," the brunette smiled putting her red blazer on over a black shirt. She decided not to close it. Mikey looked down at her skirt that was over her red leggings topped off with matching heels. The Fire Red student left her room, only to receive a surprise visit from Sabrina.

"Hey, Mikey," the blonde smiled.

"How did you know where my room was at?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, you know, I saw you come home last night." Sabrina placed her arm around her new friend. "Come on, let's go to class." The two freshmen walked down the path to the main, giant school building.

"So, how's your dorm?" Mikey asked Sabrina as they entered the building.

"It's nice actually. My Pokémon love the view of the lake." The blonde sneered.

Upon entering the school, several Leaf Green students passed them down the hall. Sabrina noticed Zane walk passed them and by his side was a bipedal dog Pokémon.

"Um, we better get to class or we'll be late." Mikey stated, quickly turning her head to the side when she saw the Leaf Green student.

"Why are you in such a rush? Who is that?" Sabrina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's kinda cute." She added.

"Come on, Sabe," the red student grabbed the green student's arm and ran to their classroom.

* * *

"_Hey Zane, wasn't that Mikey?_" The dog Pokémon asked his trainer.

"Yes it was Jacky. Let's go." The blue haired teen motioned for the animal to follow him.

* * *

In class, Mikey and Sabrina were forced to sit with their assigned dorm colors. Mikey sat in the front while Sabrina sat in the fourth row on the right side next to the girl with dirty blond hair who watched her entrance exam a day before.

"Hi, I'm Alexis." She introduced with a smile. "I saw your battle yesterday. You were great."

"Thanks. The name's Sabrina." The bleach blonde whispered back.

Dr. Crowler entered the room.

"Oh no," sighed Jaden Yuki who was also seated in the front row next to his roommate Syrus Truesdale.

"_He's_ going to teach us?" Syrus whimpered. "He doesn't seem very nice from what I saw during your battle."

The blond professor cleared his throat.

"Good morning, class." Crowler greeted sternly. "I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, your type and strategy professor. Today we're going to-"

Jaden suddenly yawned in boredom, followed by most of the students laughing. Crowler glared at the brunet.

"Sorry, Dr. Crawler, I was getting bored listening to your already lame lecture." Jaden smirked.

"It's _Crowler_, not Crawler and if you think you're so smart, why not answer a question?"

"Uh, I never said I was smart, teach. Isn't that why some of us are here?" The Piplup trainer asked.

"Hmph, I have no time to argue with a Fire Red student." Dr. Crowler went behind his desk. "Anyways, can anyone tell me the different types of Pokémon there are?"

Alexis raised her hand. "I can, Dr, Crowler."

"Wonderful, go ahead Alexis." He smiled.

"Ok," Alexis stood up. "There are seventeen main types. They are Fire, Water, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Dark, Bug, Flying, Electric, Ground, Dragon, Rock, Normal, Steel, and Poison-type Pokémon. There are also several types that have just been discovered. Those are Virus, Shadow, Demon, Divine, and Light-type Pokémon."

"Wonderful!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed with glee. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my fellow Leaf Green students."

"No problem, sir that was an easy one." The dirty blonde sat back down.

"I knew that." Jaden huffed under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Now, who should be next?" The green-clad professor looked around the class, "how about Syrus Truesdale?"

The blue-haired, hazel-eyed teen stood up as soon as his name was said.

"Y-Yes," he nervously awaited his question.

"The magnet Pokémon, Magnemite, what type is it?" Crowler asked.

Syrus took a deep breath and smiled.

"That's an easy one. Magnemite are Electric-type Pokémon." The Fire Red student felt very proud of his answer.

"Wrong!" Dr. Crowler laughed. "Magnemite are Electric/_Steel_-type Pokémon."

"Aw man," Syrus blushed in embarrassment and sat back down quietly.

Several Heart Gold and Leaf Green students burst in laughter.

Jaden patted his friend's back.

"It's okay, buddy. You were close." He reassured him.

"Um, Dr. Crowler, I think you should give him half credit for that one." Mikey softly said in her seat.

Everyone's eyes were now on her.

"What did you just say?" The professor angrily stood in front of her.

"While it's true that Magnemite are dual-type Pokémon, Magnemite were in fact classified as pure Electric-types before the discovery of Steel-types in the year 2000." Mikey added glaring harshly at him.

"Heh, guess that's why he's not a history teacher," Jaden chuckled.

Once again, the class laughed. Crowler, flustered, grit his teeth before returning to his desk.

"Quiet!" the room was then filled with silenced. "Now then, let's return to today's lecture which is Electric-type Pokémon." Crowler wrote on the board. The students all let out a groan.

* * *

After the lecture, the students then were to have a battle in the stadium. Sabrina volunteered to represent Leaf Green and her opponent represented Heart Gold.

"Finally, we get to see a battle." Jaden grew excited at the announcement of some Pokémon battle action.

"Yeah, I guess so." Syrus looked over to see Mikey a few seats to the left of them.

"Alright, come on out, T-Dile!" Sabrina tossed her Pokéball and out emerged her blue bipedal crocodile with red back spikes. He danced upon his entrance.

"Elekid, go!" The Heart Gold student threw his ball and out came a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with antennae shaped like a plug and black stripes covered its body and hands. It let out a surge of electricity.

"Cool, Electric-type vs. a Water-type. This I gotta see." Jaden roughly wrapped his arms around his friend in elation.

"Yeah, but won't the Elekid win?" Syrus asked, confused about a Leaf Green trainer using a type weaker to the Pokémon of the Heart Gold trainer.

"T-Dile, use Water-Gun!" Sabrina ordered the big jaw Pokémon. He danced a little more before releasing a strong force of water.

"Elekid, Light Screen!" The electric Pokémon formed a transparent wall with his hands that bounced the attack off. "Now, use Electro Ball!" the yellow humanoid cupped its hands together and threw an electric orb at the Totodile.

"Batter up, T, use Aqua Tail!" Sabrina's hyperactive croc swung his water engulfed tail and the orb splashed into Elekid, breaking the Light Screen, and knocking it out cold.

"The winner is Sabrina Moto!" announced the referee.

Sabrina hugged her now squirming Pokémon.

"You were great, T-Dile." She smiled at her Water-type.

"_Mommy!_" the little reptile giggled in her arms.

Mikey smiled. "They were awesome." She looked at the clock on the wall. _I better get back to Tigger._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tigger awoke from his long sleep. He yawned and stretched as he wagged his tail energetically.

"_I'm hungry._" He mewed. The tabby looked around him and realized that he was the only one in the dorm. "_What the- Where did everybody go?_" He scrambled out of the bed and ran all around the apartment-like Red room. "_Oh, this is great! They left without me._" Tigger then heard a door creak open. He ran to the bedroom area and leaped onto the fluffy bed. The first to enter was Swampy. "_Hey, there you are. Where's mom at?_" He asked the swamp fish Pokémon, mostly referring to Mikey.

"_She's getting some things for you._"

"_No way! really? for me? awesome!_"

Swampy sighed, "_oh boy._"

The door opened again and Mikey entered the room holding bags of stuff.

"_Christmas came early this year! What did you get me?_" The little mackerel tabby frantically jumped in front of the female student.

"Uh, hello Tigger," she smiled at her adorable kitty.

"_Um, hi mom; so what did you get me?_"

Mikey's Mudkip jumped off the bed next to Tigger.

"_Chill, Tabby. The girl had to go to school today and spent another hour or so shopping. The least you can do is calm down._" The water Pokémon glared at the talking cat.

"_Oh, really. I didn't know all that._"

"OK, I'm going to set up your litter box and feed you guys. You must be starving." Mikey pulled out some items from the bags. Tigger and Swampy both jumped in front of her.

"_Hell yeah!_" they both hopped up and down, waiting for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, "alright guys, are you coming out with me or not?" Mikey was getting ready to go into town.

Tigger stood up and wagged his tail again. "_Yeah, let's see what cats I can pick up today._"

The swamp fish glared at him again. "_Jeez, what's with you?_"

"_What, I'm not allowed to look for a female cat to-_"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mikey did not want to know what was going to happen between those two. "Let's just go." She opened the door and the three exited the dorm room and onto the main road leading into town. "Now please try to be mature and not fight and kill each other over-"

"_Glameow at 5 o'clock,_" Tigger interrupted.

"_Where?_" the blue Pokémon looked around, but couldn't see anything. Tigger clamped the fish's head with his paws and guided him toward a violet colored cat Pokémon with a long spiral tail and a puffy thing on the edge of it. She looked at Tigger with her beautiful sapphire eyes and grinned.

"_Hello, baby!_" he began to charge toward her, but he stepped on Swampy's tail.

"_Hey!_" squealed the Mudkip in pain.

The tabby stopped in his tracks and looked at the catty Pokémon. "_Catch you later babe. I gotta run._" He began to run away.

"_Hey, get back here you son of a bitch! You're going to pay for that._" The water Pokémon began to chase after it.

"Swampy!" Mikey just stood there as the two ran away. "Come back you two!" She yelled as she ran after them.

Meanwhile, the two boys were running around town, knocking things over and accidentally tripping people while running.

"_Stop!_" both stopped as Tigger was bombarded with bubbles.

"_Goddamn it! What the hell was that?_" Tigger hissed as Swampy caught up to him.

"_What happened?_" He asked standing beside the angry cat.

"_I happened._" The Mudkip and Tigger looked behind them and standing there was the same Piplup from earlier.

"_Who the hell are you?_" hissed Tigger.

"_I'm the girl that kicked your ass._"

Swampy laughed.

"_Shut up! It ain't funny!_" He sharpened his claws. "_Don't make me do it, penguin girl?_"

The Piplup waddled up to him, "_yeah or what?_"

"_Oh no!_" Swampy covered his face with his fin.

"_Thundershock!_" All three turned their heads to be greeted with an electric attack right in front of them.

Tigger growled, "_Alright! Who did that?_"

A yellow mouse with bright red cheeks staggered across to them, angry.

"Gotcha!" Tigger jumped when Mikey grabbed him.

"_Crap!_" the defeated feline sighed.

The Piplup walked up to the mouse's side. "_Hey, Sparx,_" she patted her wing on his back.

"_Hey Penny,_" the mouse greeted.

"Penny! Sparx!" the five looked behind them and saw two boys. One had light blue hair and the other had brown and red hair. They were both wearing Fire Red jackets.

Penny and Sparx jumped into their respective trainer's arms.

"_What up, Jay?_" the penguin asked Jaden Yuki, the kid that battled a teacher at the entrance exams and watched Sabrina during her battle in class.

"_Syrus!_" Sparx rubbed his cheeks against the boy as he hugged him. Syrus was also at the entrance exams and in the same class as Mikey.

Mikey and Swampy walked up to the two boys and their Pokémon. Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"Oh hi, sorry if our Pokémon were causing trouble; I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus Truesdale, my roommate." He patted Syrus's shoulder. The little blunette blushed, as he looked at her nervously.

"H-Hello." he smiled, slightly.

"Hi there." she looked at Tigger and Swampy. "Actually, my Pokémon and my cat are the ones to blame."

Tigger scoffed.

"_It was all Swampy's fault._" He said under his breath.

The female trainer turned back to Syrus and Jaden.

"Hey, you're that girl who stood up for Sy against that teacher." The brunet said.

"Yeah, you sort of did too." Mikey smiled at him.

"Ah, it was nothing." The Piplup trainer obnoxiously sneered.

"Wait a minute. I also saw you somewhere else." Mikey added. Swampy jumped onto her shoulder.

"Where?" Jaden asked.

"_Probably at the entrance exam, where we beat up that monstrous Steelix,_" Penny told him, while playing with her pink and black bow on her head.

"Yeah, that's it. You beat Dr. Crowler. That was some battle." Mikey said, astonished.

"Yeah, well, I just did the best I could and-"

"But you beat a teacher! Do you know how awesome that is?" Mikey interrupted him, getting excited.

"_Whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec-_"

"Ah, what the hell? Did your cat just talk?" Jaden grabbed Syrus.

"Don't look at me. I can't do anything." He was pretty creped out too.

"_Oh, this is going to be fun._" Tigger smirked.

"Stop it!" Mikey yelled.

"_Aw, no fair_," Tigger stuck his tail up and walked a few feet away, before stopping.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was-"

"_Eevee,_" a fox Pokémon squeaked.

Mikey sighed. "The next time I'm interrupted, I'm going to-"

"It's an Eevee." Jaden said, interrupting her.

"Oh boy," She sighed.

The three Pokémon walked up to it. It had a red bow, indicating it was a female.

"_Hello. What's up_?" She said, wagging her brown, tan-tip-colored tail.

"_Hi._" The penguin Pokémon waved her wings and the other two male Pokémon looked at her.

"Hey there, guys." The three Red students saw Alexis. "What are you Fire Reds doing in a place like this?" She asked.

"Uh, we're just passing by." Jaden told her, smiling.

"Oh, that's cool." She looked at Mikey. "You're in Fire Red?" The Green student asked her.

"Uh, yeah, what's wrong with that?" Mikey asked. Swampy turned his head and jumped on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just you're the first female Red that has been to Pokémon Academy in three years."

Jaden looked at her oddly, "really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess girls just don't like to be in the lowest dorm."

"Oh, okay." Jaden looked at Mikey, then back to the blonde. "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"I know who you are. You defeated Dr. Crowler in the Practical Exam battle and were one of the students to talk back at him in class today."

"Wow! I must be famous." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Mikey walked up to her. "The name's Mikey Coppertino." She smiled. The other girl looked at her oddly.

"Mikey? really?" the blonde looked her over.

The female Red shrugged. "Yeah, that is my name."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." The blonde smiled.

Mikey looked at her surprised. "Oh, my god, Lexi, is it really you?"

Alexis smiled. "Yes, it's me old pal."

Mikey jumped and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mike." Alexis released her and smiled. "So, what have you been up to?"

The brunette smiled. "A lot, but I don't think I should say right now."

The blonde's face softened. "Okay, how about a Pokémon battle then."

Jaden shot up at the thought of a battle. "Oh, me, I want to battle you, Alexis."

"Not you, Jaden. I want to fight Mikey."

Mikey frowned, "why me?"

"For old times, of course, I just want to see your battling skills. That's all."

"Um, I don't know." Mikey was totally confused. She didn't know why one of her best friends wants to battle her right away; and not to mention, she knows how her battle skills are.

Jaden walked up next to her. "I think you should do it. I really want to see how you battle."

_Trust me, it ain't all that great_. The brunette thought to herself.

"_Kick her ass, mom-Ow!_" Tigger looked next to him and saw Swampy's fin-shaped tail hovering above him. "_What did you do that for?_"

The Mudkip shook his head. "_No reason._"

Mikey sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll battle you; but don't expect a challenge."

Alexis smiled. "Just try your best. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just have fun."

Jaden put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "She's right. Good luck." He smiled and walked back to Syrus and the other Pokémon.

The Leaf Green blonde walked further across from Mikey, so they would have plenty of room. "OK, ready Mike?"

The brunette looked at her, alittle nervous. "I guess."

"Good, Foxy, time to fight girl." The evolution Pokémon looked up at her.

"_Okie-dokie, Lex,_" she ran to her position in front of Alexis.

Mikey pulled out a Pokéball. "I hope you're up for it. Go, Primster!" She cried as she threw the ball and out came a pink cat with perched, pointy ears and a long tail with three balls emerging from the end. She licked her paw and mewed.

Tigger jumped up and down, "_oh yeah! My money's on Skitty._"

Jaden looked down at him. "You have money?"

Syrus shook his head. "He's kidding, Jay."

"Oh, okay." Jaden refocused on the battle.

Alexis smirked. "Ok, Mike, you make the first move."

"Alright, uh, Prim, use T-Tackle!" She stuttered, nervously to her kitten Pokémon. The Skitty mewed and charged toward the brown fox.

"Foxy, Tackle also!"

"_Yay! Tackle time._" She yelped as she galloped toward the opposing Normal-type. The two females clashed heads and began pushing against each other.

"_Cat fight!_" Tigger and Swampy yelled. Sparx and Penny sighed in annoyance.

"Primster, Doubleslap!"

"_Meow!_" the pink cat raised her tail and began slapping Foxy multiple times.

"_Oh, bitch-slapped,_" the tabby cat was really enjoying this fight.

"Sand-Attack!" the evolution Pokémon recovered from her beating and slammed her paw on the ground, creating lots of sand that found its way into Primster's eyes.

"Primster!" Mikey became worried and she knew that this was where she might lose.

"Quick Attack!" cried Alexis.

"_Yippee!_" The fox began running toward the kitten Pokémon, swiftly. The Skitty barely had any time to react, before she slammed into her, hard.

"No! Come on, Prim!" The Red girl was running out of ideas.

"This doesn't look good." The Jaden said, anxiously.

The blunet looked up at his roommate. "Do you think she has a chance of winning?" Jaden remained silent.

"Charm attack!" the cute kitten struggled to stand and opened her mouth, releasing a barrage of heart-shaped bubbles.

"Quick Attack one more time!" "_Gotcha, charge!_" the brown-colored Pokémon ran as fast as she could in the pink cat's direction; but she was hit by the bubbles and she made contact with Primster a little softer.

"Wait, why was Quick Attack weakened?" Syrus asked.

"Uh, I think, Charm is an attack that lowers an opponent's attack power." Jaden told him, unsure with himself.

"_I'm surprised you know that-Ow! Why do you guys keep hitting me?_" Penny slapped the cat.

"_Quit talking about my trainer and I'll stop._"

Tigger scoffed, "_yeah right._"

"Alright, Lex, play time is so over. Assist, Skitty!" the cat reeled from the hit and leaped into the air with very little energy.

"Alright, Fox, be prepared for anything." Foxy nodded at her trainer's warning.

The kitten's paw glowed and as she thrust it, snow came out of the energy ball.

"Blizzard, Foxy run!"

"_Ok,_" Foxy readied herself; but she did not have to move, when the blizzard disintegrated before hitting her.

"What the hell just happened!?" Mikey screamed, not knowing why her attack stopped like that.

"What happened, Jay?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea."

"Looks like that screwed up." Alexis looked at her fox. "Take Down!"

"_It's about time._" The Normal-type Pokémon's body glowed in golden energy and slammed into her opponent, knocking her out.

"No!" Mikey ran to her Pokémon and fell to her knees next to her. "Are you okay?" She vaguely began to cry; but she held her tears back. _I can never win._ She thought, sadly.

Alexis knelt down by her side. "Are you alright, Mike?" She was worried about her friend. The Red student didn't look at her, but nodded. "Ok." But she knew Mikey was upset.

Her Pokémon looked at her. "_I'm hungry._"

The blonde grinned. "Alright, Fox, hold on a minute." She put a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay?" Mikey again just nodded. The Green student sadly got up. "See you later, guys. When Foxy wants to eat, she wants to eat." She smiled half-hearted and walked away.

Tigger was the first to move from his spot and go to Mikey. "_Mom, are you okay?_" She still didn't answer.

Jaden sat down next to Tigger. "Um, are you okay?"

Mikey finally looked up and saw Jaden looking at her sadly. "I don't know." She picked up her Normal-type in her arms and got up. "Come on, Swampy, Tigger." She looked at Jaden. "We're going home." She sadly walked away. Tigger and Swampy followed.

After they left, Syrus looked at Jaden. "Do you think she'll be okay, Jay?"

The brunet shrugged. "I have no idea, little buddy." He looked in the direction they left. "I hope so."

Syrus nodded. "Let's go, Jay." The two teens and their Pokémon left.

* * *

At the Fire Red welcome party, which was at the Fire Red cafeteria, every Red student was there. Penny and Sparx were eating their Pokémon food.

Syrus looked around. "You know, Mikey must really be hurt, she's not even here."

Jaden looked up at him, from eating his rice. "Um, she'll be alright." He went back to eating.

"Jaden, we're not supposed to be eating yet!"

"It's okay." Both boys jumped as they looked next to them and saw a man with long black hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was also wearing glasses and holding a fat, brown cat.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked, holding his mouse Pokémon.

"I'm Prof. Banner. I'm your headmaster."

Jaden hiccupped. "Cool. Does your cat talk?"

Banner laughed, "Talk? No, Pharaoh's a cat. Why would he talk?"

Syrus sighed. "You'd be surprised."

Jaden nodded and hiccupped again. "Damn hiccups."

"Anyway, children, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about another student."

"Yeah, she battled a Green student and lost; and now she's being a baby about it." The blunet told him. Jaden angrily kicked him. "Ow! What?" Syrus rubbed his leg.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Hope she feels better." His cat mewed. "Well, children, I better go. See you two at class."

"Ok," Jaden looked at Syrus. "What the hell was that? 'She's being a baby about it.'."

Syrus laughed, nervously. "I don't know."

"Whatev's. I'm going to go check on her, to see if she's okay." He got up from his chair and hiccupped again. "Damn it."

Syrus got up with him. "I'll stay here and finish eating."

Jaden nodded and hiccupped, once again.

"Man, these are getting annoying. Bye, Sy." The brunet left the cafeteria and went to the top floor of the Fire Red dorms.

* * *

"Aw man, I don't-even know where she-is." He hiccupped in between his sentence. _When will these stop?_ Then he saw a cat coming from the room at the end of the floor.

"_What are you doing here?_" Tigger asked him.

"Ah! Don't do that!" The Piplup trainer yelped, scared. He paused for a moment and hiccupped. "Crap, I thought you stopped them." He looked at the tabby. "Hey, where's Mikey's room?"

The cat pointed to the room he exited, "_right there. Why?_"

"I want to see if she's okay."

"_Why do you care?_"

"I just want to see her. Do I need a reason to care?"

"_Yup,_"

"Forget it." Jaden walked passed Tigger and went to the door.

"_Hey!_"

Jaden knocked on the door and hiccupped._ Oh boy. I should've never eaten fast._ He thought.

Mikey opened the door and looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Uh, can-I come in?"

Mikey giggled. "Have hiccups do we?"

"Uh-yeah," Jaden blushed a little. "Can I?"

"Sure, I was just cooking."

"Cooking?" He entered her room as Tigger followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the female Leaf Green dorms, Alexis and two of her friends were bathing in the bathhouse. A red-haired girl looked at Foxy floating on her back.

"Alexis' Eevee sure is beautiful." The red head sighed.

"Yeah, well my Poochyena isn't that bad either." A black-haired girl admonished.

"My Zigzagoon is better than your mutt." The red head glared at the other.

"Na-uh," the raven-haired one replied. "Tell her, Lex."

Alexis wasn't paying attention. She was relaxing and enjoying the bath.

"Girls, both of your Pokémon are nice." She sighed and grabbed a towel before getting out of the bath.

The other two girls continued to argue over whose Pokémon is cuter.

* * *

Back to the Red dorms, Jaden looked around Mikey's room in admiration.

"Wow! Your room is like an apartment." He paused. "Hey, they stopped." He said, referring to his hiccups.

"Good, now come here." Mikey told him from the living room area.

"Ok." He entered the living room area and entered the kitchen area. "How the hell did you get this room?" Jaden asked her in shock.

"Well, I don't know. I guess they spoil girls or something." She handed him a plate, "hamburger?"

Jaden looked at it. "I just ate but-" He licked his lips. "It looks good." He took the dish and sat down at the table. "You're lucky to have a room like this." He said, while eating.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, sadly.

"Are you still down?"

"A little, I'm trying to figure out where I went wrong." The brunette looked at her guest.

"Hm," Jaden thought as he finished his burger. He looked at Mikey and just noticed the red ribbon on her head. "Nice bow."

Mikey looked up at her ribbon and blushed. "Uh, thanks. I had it since I was younger."

Jaden smiled. "Cool." Then, there was a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but I just vibrated." Jaden said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a PDA. "This must be it." He looked at it. "Now how do I use it?"

Mikey got up from her seat and walked to Jaden's side.

"I think you press this button." The girl pressed a red button and no image appeared, just static. It began speaking in a female voice.

"_If you want to see your friend, Syrus, come to the Leaf Green girl's dorms._" The PDA screen went blank.

"Oh no!" Jaden gave the mini-computer to Mikey. "What do we do?" He asked her.

"I guess you go there."

"Okay, I'm going then." The red-head, brunet got up from his seat and headed for the front door.

* * *

At the girl's Leaf Green dorms, Syrus was being held by Alexis and her friends.

"Can I just go now and you guys can pretend that none of this ever happened?" The scared blunet told the two girls.

"So let me get this straight, you got a love letter, telling you to come here?" Alexis asked him, while reading the letter. The letter didn't have who it was for, but it did have who it was from. "I would never write such trash." She angrily ripped it up.

Syrus put his head down, sadly. _Help me, Jay. _He was hoping Jaden would come and save him.

* * *

"Okay, how do I get there?" The red-head, brunet was confused.

"Hold up!" Jaden looked behind him and saw Mikey, holding Swampy, running toward the docks.

"Mikey, what-" Jaden was taken by surprise.

"I'm coming with you, Jay?" She stood by him.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Let's go." She got on a row boat.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the only way to get there." Mikey smirked at the flushed teenager.

"Ok, move over, because I'm rowing." Jaden sat down in the boat next to Mikey. Swampy jumped into his lap.

"_Step on it!_" He pointed his fin in a random direction.

"There's nothing to step on, dummy." Mikey laughed at her Pokemon.

* * *

Back at the Green dorms, the two girls were still holding Syrus down.

Alexis looked out to sea. _I wonder where Jaden is._ She continued to look out, until she noticed a rowboat approaching the dorm. 'Bingo! Here he comes.' The ambitious blonde got up from her seat and walked toward the docks. The boat entered the port and Mikey and Jaden got off it. "So, it's about time you showed up." She smiled.

"Alexis? What are you doing with Syrus?" Jaden asked her, getting pissed.

"He came here, because of a phony love letter. We can't just let him go unpunished." Alexis stated.

"She's right." The black headed girl told them.

The other girl with orange-red hair looked at Mikey.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? Um, I'm Mikey."

Alexis looked at her, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about why she's here. You wanted to battle me, didn't you?" Jaden cut in.

The blonde smirked. "Yeah, I did." She moved to another rowboat.

"Well, let's get our game on, already." Jaden smiled and jumped onto the boat that they came in.

Out on sea, the two boats were facing each other. In one boat was Alexis, her two girlfriends, and Syrus. In the other was Mikey and Jaden.

The blunet looked at the girls. "Uh, couldn't you just let me go into their boat, just in case he wins?"

"No, because, then he would just row away and that wouldn't be fair." The girl with the black hair told him.

"Aw man." He kept his head down.

"Alright, Lex, ready?" the brunet asked, pulling out a Pokéball.

"I am." Alexis took out her ball, as well.

"Go!" Both academy students yelled as their balls opened and Foxy and Penny emerged from a ball of light. They both landed on the edges of the boats.

"Okay, Foxy, Tackle!" The normal Pokémon leaped from the boat and headed for Penny.

"Bubblebeam, girl!" the water Pokémon jumped into the water, avoiding the attack. Foxy landed on the boat right in front of Jaden.

"_Bubblebeam!_" the penguin cried as she released shiny, blue bubbles from her mouth. They slammed into Eevee one by one and she fell into the water.

"Take Down attack!" the Green yelled to the evolution Pokémon. The brown fox emerged from the water and leaped high above Penny. She dove into the penguin and they both submerged underwater.

"Penny, pound her." The Piplup opened her eyes underwater and slapped Foxy in the face with her wing. The fox growled and slapped her back. Penny was really mad after that. She pecked her opponent, hard, causing them both to emerge from the water and into the sky.

"Shadow Ball!" the fox opened her eyes and blasted a purple energy ball at Penny. Foxy landed gracefully on Alexis's boat.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy," Jaden looked down, "Whirlpool!"

"Wait, Jay! Don't do that here!" Mikey called to him; but Penny already started the attack. The ocean began to shake and a huge cyclone emerged from the sea.

"Fox, Dig!" The blonde held on to the boat. The Normal-type nodded and jumped into the water and held her breath for as long as she could.

Penny stopped spinning and landed on the boat. "_What happened?_" She asked, looking at her trainer.

"I have no idea." Jaden told her. He was lying in the boat from the force of the tornado of water. Mikey got up next to him.

"You shouldn't use Whirlpool like that." She told him, picking up Swampy.

"Sorry." Jaden said embarrassed.

"Come on Lex!" Both girls yelled as they still held Syrus.

Alexis got up. "Alright girl, Blizzard!"

"Oh boy," Mikey held on to Swampy. _Not Blizzard._ She thought. The evolution fox jumped out of the water and turned to face Penny. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it.

"What's wrong?" The fox landed back on the boat.

"_I don't know, but I feel really weak._"

Mikey thought for a moment. "That's it!"

Everyone looked at her.

"What's it?" Jaden and Alexis asked.

"Well, Blizzard is a powerful ice attack. And when used by a non-Ice-type, the Pokémon first needs to charge. That's why my Skitty's attack failed."

Jaden smiled. "I guess that gives me an advantage then, Bubblebeam!"

Penny giggled. "_Ok,_" She leaped into the air and blasted Foxy with her barrage of bubbles. The brown fox fainted onto Alexis' boat.

"Foxy!" Alexis held her Pokémon.

"That's game." Jaden held out his index, middle finger, and thumb to form a victory sign and smiled at Penny.

* * *

"Alright, Sy's coming with us." Jaden told them

"Yay!" Syrus jumped onto the other boat, not caring if he fell.

"Alright, you won fair and square, Jay." The blonde smiled. Foxy nodded as she lied in her lap.

"Bye Lex." Mikey waved to her as Jaden began rowing the boat.

Alexis smiled. _I'm glad Mikey had her confidence back; but I wonder who really did write that love letter._

At the Fire dorms, Syrus ran to his room and waited for Jaden. "Come on, Jay."

Jaden looked at him. "Hold on, Sy." The blunette went into the room. Jaden looked at Mikey. "Well, I guess I better get to bed." He yawned. "I'm tired."

Mikey smiled. "Ok, Jay. Goodnight." She turned and went into her room.

"She's a pretty cool gal." The brunet smiled happily and went to his room.

* * *

At the night, customers were enjoying their drinks, the music, and the company of others. Sabrina stood in front of the microphone on stage. She looked down at T-Dile and Rai.

"Ready, guys?" she asked, nervously.

"_Ready, momma,_" the Water-type danced. He was wearing a black tux with a matching top hat and a green bow on his neck.

Rai nodded. "_Let's go, Sabe._"

"**Even during an unexpected encounter, you can have the possibility of overflowing love."**

Sabrina began to sing.

"**You smiled brightly, but now your heart could shatter.  
They say, 'Tell me your name' and you can't meet their eyes, so you say."**

Rai and T-Dile sang the next verse.

"**The name of love is two put together it's mysterious and I can't stand how my heart is throbbing.  
My mind is overflowing.  
I want to find the key that opens your heart."**

The trio sang the bridge as the people of the club exploded into applause and whistles. In the back of the room, stood Zane and his dog Pokémon.

"She's good. Isn't she, Jacky?" The Leaf Green student looked on.

"_Yes, you should talk to her after the performance._" The Pokémon informed him.

* * *

Sabrina and her Pokémon had just finished the song and the guests were in an uproar. The blonde went back stage. Rai and T-Dile followed her. Shadow, the Haunter, appeared in front of them holding a guitar.

"_Everything alright, Sabe?_" the Ghost-type asked.

Sabrina exhaled. "Yeah, that was nerve-racking." T-Dile hopped into her arms and Rai onto her shoulder.

"Hey, great job out there." Zane entered the room.

"Oh, hello, you're that Leaf Green student I saw this morning. I'm Sabrina." She shyly introduced.

"I'm Zane. Are you a freshman? I never saw you before." The male student asked with a genuine smile. Sabrina nodded. "That's cool. This is my third year here. Allow me to welcome you Pokémon Academy." He held out his hand.

"Um," the blonde blushed a little and shook it off violently. "I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Zane." She ran out of the room with Shadow behind her.

"_She's just shy._" Jacky smirked.

"Heh," Zane petted his Pokémon. "We'll see her again, boy. C'mon." The senior and his canine exited the club and into the night.

* * *

A/N: The End. Hope you all enjoyed it and stay tune for the next redux chapter. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


	8. Technical Mechanical Mayhem, redux

**A/N:** After a long while, here's the next chapter of my Pokémon Academy story: a Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Pokémon. I just own the story and the other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Technical Mechanical (TM) Mayhem**

* * *

It was a quiet night on the island that Pokémon Academy and its dorms were situated on and one of the Fire Reds was in his room, studying for a test the next day. The little blunet, Syrus Truesdale and his Pikachu, Sparx were looking out of a book titled: **List of 100 TMs and HMs**.

"Aw man, Sparx, it's so hard to memorize these types of items." He said to his electric Pokémon. The mouse jumped into his lap and yawned.

"_You don't have to memorize them all. Do you?_" He asked his tired trainer.

"I don't know, Sparx." The red rubbed his eyes, under his small glasses. "I guess so."

Then, the dorm room door opened and Jaden and Penny entered the room. Jaden looked at his roommate. "What are you doing, Sy?" He asked sitting down next to him.

Syrus looked up at his taller friend, "Just studying."

"Studying, for the test tomorrow? I'll ace that thing, piece of cake." He smiled.

Syrus shook his head. "Alright then Jay, I'll ask you a few questions."

"Alright then, throw'em at me."

"Ok, first off, what is a TM and what does it stand for?"

Jaden scratched his head, as the two Pokémon looked at him. "Uh, aren't TMs those things you use to make a Pokémon learn an attack. I think TM stands for 'trade mark'. Does it?"

Syrus frowned. "Jaden, this is Pokémon Academy, not _Business_ Academy."

"What's that?"

"Never-mind, Jay. Ok, next question, um, okay, here's one. What is TM 14?"

Jaden looked at Penny, "Ice Beam?"

"Close, it's Blizzard." Syrus said.

"Ah, whatev's," the brunet yawned. "I'm tired. By the way, it's your turn to shower, Sy?"

The electric Pokémon Trainer nodded. "Ok, I'll be back." He started heading for the door, but it swiftly opened, scaring both of the Reds.

"What did I miss guys?" asked a slightly huge boy with his black hair up in two balls. His beady, little black eyes stared at the other two.

"Oh hey, Chumley," Jaden smiled at his friend.

"Chumley?" Syrus poked his head out from behind Jaden and got up slowly, "Oh, yeah, hi." The shorter boy walked up to his other roommate. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He growled and then exited the room.

Chumley turned toward Jaden. "Hey Jaden, you won't believe what I saw earlier?"

Jaden laughed, "A huge grilled cheese sandwich."

"No, better," Chumley said.

Jaden looked at him, oddly. "What is better than that, Chum?"

The other Red smiled. "A girl and she was right here at the red dorms."

The Piplup trainer shrugged his shoulders. "So, you're acting like girls are rare."

"No, but it's rare for them to be wearing a red jacket and go to this school." Chumley said.

Jaden got up from where he was sitting. "Wait, she was _in _Fire Red?"

"Yup, she had short, light brown hair, green eyes and she was wearing a pretty red bow." Chumley thought for a second. "Oh, and she made me grilled cheese. She was really nice to me, unlike most girls."

"Chumley, did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah, I think it was Mikey." Chumley replied.

Jaden looked at him. "When the hell did you see her?"

"I saw her when I was in town, wanting to buy grilled cheese sandwiches for myself." He sighed. "I forgot to grab some money on my way out earlier, so I couldn't buy any. Luckily, Mikey was there and I guess she saw how hungry I was and was sweet enough to invite me over to her dorm room and she made me the best sandwiches I have ever eaten." The black haired boy looked down at Jaden. "Why do you ask?"

Jaden shook his head. "No reason." He frowned and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Chumley asked.

"Just outside," Jaden left the room as Penny followed. Outside, the penguin Pokémon jumped on the railing outside the room. Jaden sat down on a nearby bench and sighed.

"_Everything okay?_" The red turned his head and Penny was looking at him from his shoulder. He nodded.

"You sure don't look okay." Jaden and Penny turned their sight to Mikey and Swampy as they walked up to them. "What's wrong with you? I thought I was the one to be sad a lot." The red female joked.

Jaden smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He tilted his head down slightly, as a petite white wing stuck out from behind his head.

"Uh, Jaden?" Mikey looked at the wing, oddly.

"What?" He looked at her.

The brunette pointed to the wing behind him. Jaden turned his head and a little brown, furry creature with white angel wings flew out and landed on his head.

Mikey smiled. "He is so cute, hello there cutie." She gently petted it on the head.

Jaden looked at her shocked. "You mean you can see him?"

"_Kuri,_" it said flapping its wings happily.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Ain't he a Pokémon?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but he's what you would call a spirit Pokémon." Jaden said.

"A what?"

Jaden sighed. "A spirit Pokémon is a Pokémon that can only be seen by very few people. My father told me that; In fact, that's who I got this little guy from. He's a Kuribo."

The other red student was speechless for a moment."He's still cute. I guess I could see spirits then." She smiled as Jaden smiled back at her.

"I guess so." He laughed.

"_That's awesome!_" Penny told them as she and Swampy joined the reds in their conversation.

"Yeah, anyway, I better get going. It's late and there's a big test tomorrow." Jaden said as he yawned. "Goodnight, Mike. Come on Penny." The Water-type nodded, smiled at Swampy and left with her trainer.

"He's right, Swampy. Let's go to bed." Mikey smiled as she and the swamp fish Pokémon went back to the dorm room.

* * *

The next morning, Syrus was praying to a picture of an orange dragon with a flame-tipped tail. There were golden star-shaped items called Revives lying around the poster.

"Oh mighty Charizard, please let me at least pass either my written or practical or even both if you can. I just don't want to be expelled, because I scored a bad grade on my tests. Please." Sparx looked up at him, as the young blunet clapped his hands twice, ending the prayer. "Well, I guess I better wake up Jaden." He gathered the Revives and went to the bottom bunk, where his friend was sleeping quietly. "Jaden, wake up. We're going to be late for the exams." He nudged on his shoulder, lightly.

The sleeping brunet flailed his arms and accidentally pushed Syrus to the floor. "Penny, Bubblebeam!" Jaden cried in his sleep. Penny, next to him, blasted beams of bubbles past Syrus, hitting the wall and causing a hole to form.

"Oh boy," The little red student sighed.

The blue penguin Pokémon opened her eyes and looked around."_Did we win?_" She asked, half sleeping.

"Yes, you did. Now can you wake Jaden up so we can get going before we're late?" Syrus asked.

The water Pokémon looked at her trainer. "_It's never easy waking him up. Trust me._"

"Well, do something." The blunet stomped his foot on the floor.

"Hey Syrus, don't wake up Jaden." Syrus looked up and Chumley was looking over the top bunk, down at him.

Sparx walked to the red's side. "_Why not?_" He asked, twitching his yellow ears.

"_Because we don't want to face him in the practical test, that's why,_" said a little, plump beaver-like mouse with buck-teeth.

"Beaver's right," said the taller Fire Red student.

"Well, do what you want, but I'm out of here." Syrus grabbed his bag and ran out the door with his Pikachu behind him.

"Oh boy, this is going to get ugly." Chumley looked down at his Bidoof.

"_Sure is._" The plump mouse Pokémon sighed.

* * *

Outside, Syrus and Sparx were running to Pokémon Academy. _I hope I can remember everything._ He thought to himself, still running.

"Hey Syrus," the boy stopped and Sparx followed, but the yellow mouse fell because he couldn't balance himself. Syrus turned to his left to see Mikey and her Mudkip leaning against a tree. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked him, smiling.

"Oh, hey Mike, I'm on my way to take the exam, before I'm too late." He told her, still out of breath.

"Oh, well, it doesn't start for a while. Like 20 more minutes." Mikey shrugged her shoulders.

"What!? You're telling me that I rushed for no reason?" Syrus asked, surprised.

"No, I'm just telling you that- Hey, where's Jaden?" Mikey suddenly asked.

Syrus looked behind him then back at the red female, "Uh, sleeping still, actually."

Mikey looked at him, oddly. "Why is he still asleep, if he has to take a test?"

"I don't know. I'll see you later Mike, I have to go. Bye." Syrus picked up Sparx and ran to the entrance.

The other red student sighed.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jaden and his Piplup were running from their room. "Man, I can't believe that I overslept."

"_We are so late._" The little water Pokémon said, panting out of breath.

The two were in such a hurry, that they didn't even notice an old lady trying to push her truck up a hill. Penny turned her head and then pecked Jaden, who stopped abruptly.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"_Look!_" She pointed a flipper to the lady struggling to push her vehicle.

"Oh man. I guess we better help her, huh?" Jaden asked.

Penny nodded. Then, Kuribo appeared next to them. "Huh? Do you think we should help her?" The flying brown Pokémon nodded and flew over to her. "Hey, wait up!" Jaden and Penny rushed toward the woman. "Hey, miss, do you need help?"

She looked up at him. "Well, sure. I could use some help."

Jaden smiled. "Ok then," he and Penny grabbed an end of the truck and the three began to push the truck up the hill.

* * *

At the entrance to the exams, Mikey and Swampy were slowly walking to the classroom.

"_Why are we moving so slowly?_" The swamp fish Pokémon asked. His trainer didn't answer.

In a corner, stood three Leaf Green boys looking toward her, one of the boys whistled. "Man, ain't she a beauty?"

The other boy with blue hair looked at him. "She sure is."

A third green student with black spiky hair looked at them, "Eyes off her, boys." He growled. Standing next to him was a white fox-like Pokémon with a black horn on his head. His red eyes looked up at his partner.

"Why, Chazz?" The boy with brown hair asked him.

"No one goes anywhere near Mikey Coppertino, but me." Chazz and his Pokémon walked out from the corner and to the exam room. The others followed.

"You know her, Chazz?" asked the blunet.

"Know her? Like for my entire life." Chazz answered them as he entered the room.

* * *

Jaden found his way to the room as well. "Man, my feet hurt." He complained, leaning over while he walked.

Penny slumped to the floor. "_Can we take a break?_" She asked.

Jaden breathed in deeply and looked down at her. "We can't rest. Come on." They both entered the room, exhausted.

Syrus was half asleep in his seat, with his head in his arms. "Sparx..." He whispered softly, in his sleep. The yellow mouse Pokémon yawned.

"Hey there, Sy ole' buddy," Jaden said.

Syrus jolted out of his seat, "Jaden!"

"Hello." Jaden smiled.

"Why are you late?" Syrus asked.

"Uh..."

"Jaden, can you come down here and grab your test?" Prof. Banner asked him.

"Uh, be right there." Jaden ran down to his teacher.

Alexis looked at him. "He's always late. Just like when I wanted to have a battle with him and he took his sweet time."

Mikey was sitting next to her. "Yeah, uh, that was my fault."

The dirty blonde looked at her. "Why?"

"Uh, I..." Her face turned a light shade of red, "Never-mind." She put her head down.

"Okay," Alexis smiled.

"Well, looks like somebody has a crush on Jaden Yuki." Mikey shot her head up and a girl with long, bleach blonde hair and green eyes was laughing at her.

"Shut up, Kate! I do not." Mikey hissed.

"Katie, leave her alone." Another girl with brown hair and blue eyes told her, pulling on her arm.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun." Kate pouted.

"Thank you, Sam." Mikey told the other brunette.

"Sure thing," Sam smiled.

Foxy and Swampy smiled at each other.

Mikey looked over at Sabrina, who was sitting three desks to the right of her, concentrating hard on her test. _She's always in deep thought_.

* * *

After the written test, Jaden and Syrus were leaning against each other, sleeping. Penny and Sparx also laid there.

"Hey, you two, wake up." Syrus fell out of his seat and got up to see Bastion and next to him was Mikey's nephew Eric.

"Oh, hey Bastion," Jaden yawned and then smiled at his Heart Gold friend. He then looked at Eric, "Hi there." He held out his hand. "The name's Jaden."

Eric grabbed his hand. "I know who you are. You're the kid that beat that teacher at the entrance exams. I'm Eric Covollo."

"Yup, that's me." Jaden laughed.

Eric released his hand. "So, are you guys going to get TMs for the second part of test?"

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other. "What about you guys?" Jaden asked.

Bastion held up a disk-shaped item that was colored dark blue, while Eric held up one that was light blue.

"Aw man, you guys already got one?" Syrus was getting upset. "Jay, we'll never be able to get them now."

"Don't you fret, little buddy. Come on." Jaden said.

The Fire Red boys ran to the PokéMart that was inside the school. They both stopped suddenly, when an orange, feathery chick Pokémon and a green gecko Pokémon ran in front of their path.

"Whoa! What's this?" Jaden asked, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that." Kate, the blonde girl that was talking with Mikey earlier, picked up the orange chick as the gecko looked at her.

"Yeah, our Pokémon were just playing," came Sam, the brunette from earlier. She picked up her Pokémon.

"It's okay." Jaden smiled.

"No it isn't. We're running out of time." Syrus frantically began to run, but Jaden held him back.

"Hold on, pal, why are you being so rude?"

Syrus looked at him, "Oh, sorry." His face saddened.

"My name's Jaden." The brunet smiled, as he let go of Syrus.

"And I'm Syrus." The blunet followed.

Kate giggled. "So, you're Jaden." She turned to Sam, "Major cutie."

"Uh yeah, adorable," the other girl said, sarcastically.

"So, you two are in Heart Gold?" Jaden asked, as Penny jumped onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm Sam McKinley and this is my twin sister, Kate." She put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "And these are our Pokemon: Kym and Blaze."

The two Pokémon let out a cry.

"You guys are twins? Cool, I guess." Syrus said.

"Did you get TMs yet?" Jaden asked.

Both girls held up their disk-shaped TMs. Sam held a light green one, and Kate had an orange-colored disk.

"Aw man, come on Jaden." The blunet and his Pikachu ran for the mart.

"See you later, bye." The other red and his Piplup ran after them.

* * *

At the mart, there was no one there.

"Oh no! They probably ran out." Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden searched around. A lady was standing behind the counter.

"Um, excuse me." Jaden asked her.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh, do you have any TMs left?"

She looked at him and pulled out a silver-colored disk, "Only one left."

Both boys gasped in shock.

"There's only one?" Syrus looked at Jaden. "You take it Jay."

Jaden turned to the counter girl. "What move is it?" He asked her.

"Iron Tail," she answered.

"Sy, you take it."

"Why?" He was confused.

"Because, Penny can't learn Iron Tail and I wanted to use her." He then looked at Sparx. "Your Pikachu can learn it."

The yellow Pokémon hopped onto his trainer's head. "Jaden..." Syrus didn't know how to thank him.

"Just take it." Jaden smiled.

"What about you?" Syrus asked, worried about his friend.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, Piplup trainer," came a voice.

Jaden and Syrus looked over the counter and saw the same woman from earlier, that Jaden helped with her truck.

"Oh, hey there Dorothy," Jaden smiled.

"How do you know her, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Uh, long story." Jaden laughed.

Dorothy held out a light blue disk. "Here you go."

Jaden looked at it, and then back at her. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you helped me with my truck back there, you deserve it." Dorothy said.

Jaden's eyes lit up. "Wow! Thank you so much." He took the TM and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the green student named Chazz was walking down the hall, alone. All that was with him was his Absol named Bai.

"_Master, are you okay?_" He asked his worried looking trainer.

"I can't believe that she's actually here." Chazz sat on the bottom row of some stairs.

"_Who?_" The disaster Pokémon sat down in front of him.

"Mikey," He said, "The girl that I grew up with." He stood up from his seat.

"Is somebody upset, because their girlfriend is hanging around with a slacker, like Jaden Yuki?" Chazz and Bai looked up the stairs and saw a man wearing a black cloak.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Chazz asked, heating up inside.

"Oh come on, Chazz. Don't be an idiot." He held up a yellow disk.

"Is that a TM?" The green student asked.

The man threw off his cloak. "Yes it is, Chazz."

"Crowler?" The stunned student looked at his teacher. "What are you saying about Jaden Yuki? Who is that kid? Is he the one that beat you?"

Bai became fierce. "_Where is he?_"

"Now, calm down." The teacher looked around and noticed Jaden and Syrus walking in the distance. "Over there." He pointed in that direction.

"_Terrific._" Bai trotted toward them.

"Wait!" Chazz yelled.

"Chazz, I want you to fight Jaden. Here," Crowler tossed Chazz the TM. He took one last glance and chased after Bai. Crowler chuckled. "This is going to be good."

* * *

"Iron Tail and Ice Beam, cool," Jaden said as he and Syrus continued to walk to the stadium. Penny and Sparx turned their heads and stood there. "What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

Syrus grabbed his arm, "Jaden." He was terrified.

"What's up, Sy?" Jaden asked.

Bai jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Jaden.

"An Absol!" Syrus let out a girly scream and hid behind Jaden.

"_Jaden Yuki._" The white fox bellowed in anger.

"Uh-oh," The red became nervous.

"Bai!" Chazz caught up to his Dark-type Pokémon.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked, peeking from behind Jaden.

"Chazz Princeton." He said in a snotty tone and looked at Jaden. "So you're Jaden Yuki."

Jaden nodded.

"Chazz?" The green student turned his focus to whoever called his name. Mikey and Swampy came from another hallway.

"Mikey?" Jaden was confused as to why she was here and how she knew his name.

"Mikey! What are you doing here?" The spiky-headed green student continued to stare at her as she walked up to Jaden.

She turned to face him. "I'm here to stop your Absol from causing a major bloodshed." Mikey said, staring intensely at the disaster Pokémon.

_Wow! I've never seen her like this before._ Jaden thought as the Mudkip trainer continued to stare.

"Mikey, buddy, aren't you happy to see me?" Chazz asked half-heartbroken.

"I am. It's just that the way you trained your Absol is repulsive to me." Mikey replied. Chazz was speechless. The angry red student turned to Jaden and Syrus and just walked away, pass them.

Syrus looked in her direction. "Oh man, she looked pissed." The electric Pokémon user said, still a little scared.

"Jaden, I want to battle you at the practical portion of the exams." The Absol trainer called to him.

Jaden turned from looking in Mikey's direction, to look at Chazz. "Ok Chazz, are you sure?" Chazz didn't answer. "Ok," Jaden smiled as Syrus gulped, nervously.

* * *

At the stadium, the Practical Exams were underway. It was split into two sections: the tag battles and the single battles. The tag battles must include students from the same dorm as a duo. There were several tag matches that went by with only one remaining.

"This is going to be an interesting battle." Zane said, standing outside the room. Next to him was the Leaf Green freshman, Sabrina.

"I'm a little nervous. I hope I don't mess you up." Sabrina said, playing with her fingers.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Zane reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina blushed slightly and looked up at him. "You'll do fine. Besides, it's all about trust in our Pokémon and I know you and your Pokémon have an incredible bond."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks Zane."

* * *

"Oh boy, these battles sure are intense, huh Sy?" Jaden asked his roommate, excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait for your battle. Say why didn't you enter the tag portion?" The blunet asked, holding Sparx.

"Heh, I like to focus on myself when in battles." Jaden grinned.

Chancellor Sheppard, a man wearing a maroon colored blazer who is the school's principal came on the intercom. "Alright students, it's time for our final match of the tag portions today. Please welcome to the stage, Zane Truesdale and Sabrina Moto of Leaf Green."

"Hey look Sy, it's that Sabrina chick and I wonder who that guy is with her." Jaden said. He then noticed that Syrus looked a little nervous. "You okay, pal?"

"Huh?" Syrus shook his head and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Their opponents will be Mindy Hamaguchi and Rune Garrison also from Leaf Green." Sheppard continued.

The four students looked at each other and prepared the battle.

In the seats, Alexis and Mikey were watching.

"Isn't that your friend Mindy?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah and she's battling Zane." Alexis replied, smirking at her friend.

The red student glared at her with a slight blush, "Yeah, so?"

"Heh, never-mind," The blonde laughed.

"Go Cyber! T-Dile!" Zane and Sabrina called out their Pokémon. Zane's Pokémon was a snake-like dragon made of solid gold with black trimmings over its body.

"Let's go, Princess!" Mindy tossed her ball and out appeared a small black and gray hyena with red eyes.

"Gyarados, you too!" Rune, the brown haired Leaf Green with two bangs covering his face and brown eyes, tossed a ball and a blue sea serpent appeared with a roar.

"Wow! Two dragonic Pokémon and two little guys, that's what I call a battle," said Jaden. Penny jumped into his lap. Syrus remained quiet.

T-Dile looked up at the gold dragon. Cyber returned his glance and nodded his head.

"We'll go first. Cyber, use Autotomize." Zane called to his Pokémon. Cyber's body began to glow as it shed its armored skin.

"T-Dile, use Scratch on Poochyena." Sabrina softly called. The Water-type wiggled his feet before running toward his opponent with his claw raised.

"Princess, Gyarados use Bite!" both Rune and Mindy retaliated. The two opposing Pokémon charged for T-Dile with their fangs bared.

T-Dile stopped in his place, scared. "Oh no!" gasped Sabrina.

"Cyber, use Bind." The golden dragon swiftly wrapped its body around Princess and partially around Gyarados immobilizing them both.

"Whoa! Did you see how fast that Aurdragon (Ar - dra - gon) was?" Jaden asked, on the edge of his seat. Penny nodded.

_Zane is good_. Syrus thought to himself as he watched the battle intensely.

"Get'em, Sabe." Zane told his partner.

"Right, T-Dile, use Aqua Tail!" T-Dile giggled and ran up Cyber's coiled body. He slammed his water covered tail into Gyarados' eye. Cyber released the two Pokémon.

"Princess, are you okay?" Mindy asked her Pokémon. The Pokémon barked softly while breathing heavily.

"Gyarados, shake it off and use Hyper Beam." The Water/Flying-type shook off his daze and opened his mouth, allowing an orange beam to form.

T-Dile froze with fear once more. "T-Dile, get out of there, quick!" Sabrina commanded her Pokémon.

"Princess, use Thunder Fang!" Princess' mouth surged with electricity as she ran toward T-Dile.

"Aw man, this looks bad." Jaden said, holding Penny tightly.

_Do something, Sabrina._ Mikey and Alexis thought as they watch the attack.

"Cyber, grab him." Zane quickly said to his Pokémon. The Aurdragon swung his head, lifting T-Dile up with it. The beam struck Cyber and the Poochyena's electric jaws clasped his golden tail.

When the attack subsided, Cyber stood there without a scratch while T-Dile stood on top of his head, dancing. Princess remained with her jaw over Cyber's tail.

"The attack didn't even faze him." Rune clarified in disbelief.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Mindy sarcastically asked.

The audience looked on in complete shock.

"That Zane, his Aurdragon is amazing." Jaden acclaimed, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Cyber, T-Dile," Sabrina and Zane began their finishing attack with their hands intertwine, "Use Metallic Inferno and Water-Gun now!" The two greens commanded in unison aiming a finger of their tangled hands at their opponents. Cyber thrust his tail, releasing his canine opponent, and swung his head upward, allowing T-Dile to jump up into the air.

"_Metallic Inferno!_" bellowed Cyber before breathing a breath of silver colored flame which struck Gyarados.

"_Water-Gun!_" cried T-Dile in a childish voice before releasing a strong stream of water from his big jaws that splashed into the overthrown Poochyena.

The two Pokémon crashed into each other and passed out.

"The winners are Sabrina Moto and Zane Truesdale." Chancellor Sheppard announced from the announcer's booth.

The victorious trainers glanced at each other. Sabrina shyly pulled away after realizing her hand was still linked with her battling partner.

"That was an epic battle." Jaden said in utter awe.

"Jaden, you should be getting ready for your battle with Chazz." Syrus snapped his roommate out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, right," Jaden stood up and made his way to the exit.

* * *

After the other test battles, Jaden and Chazz were in their respective positions, ready to fight. Syrus sat in a seat, holding Sparx and looking nervous. "Jaden's nuts if he thinks he can beat Chazz."

"Hey, Sy," Syrus looked next to him and Alexis and her Eevee, Foxy were sitting in a seat beside him.

"Oh, Alexis," the red was surprised to see her here.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh, actually, do you know what's up with Mikey? Jaden and I saw her earlier and she was pissed."

The blonde shook her head. "I have no clue."

"It's Katie." Sam said to them as she sat down next to Alexis.

"Katie? What did she do now?" The female green student asked, worried.

* * *

On the stadium, Jaden and Chazz continued to stare at each other. Meanwhile in the little room just above the stadium, Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard were watching the match.

"Ok, Chazz, I'll go first." Jaden looked on his shoulder. "Ready to get your game on, Penny?" The penguin nodded and jumped into battle.

"That little pipsqueak will never stand a chance against...Bai!" He threw his red and white Pokéball and Bai emerged from the ball with a vicious roar.

"Penny, Bubblebeam!" The Piplup leaped into the air and unleashed a barrage of bright, blue bubbles that headed for Bai.

"Swords Dance!" called Chazz to his Pokémon, who swirled his horn around, causing the bubbles to collide and disintegrate as they hit the spinning horn. "Razor Wind!" Bai's black horn began to glow a white color. Penny landed on the floor, waiting for her command.

"What's Jaden going to do now?" Syrus asked Alexis.

"Beats me, Sy," Alexis replied. Foxy and Sparx sighed.

The disaster Pokémon leaped into the air and dove toward Penny with his glowing horn.

"Peck him!" The red trainer yelled. Penny jumped and her beak joined with Bai's horn and they both began to push the other.

"Bai, take a bite out of her." The dark Pokémon lightly scratched her and clamped his jaws on her chest area.

"Penelope!" Jaden was in a terrible situation.

"Tell me when it's over." Syrus yelped as his Pikachu covered his trainer's eyes as he sat on his head.

"Syrus, I'm sure Jaden will figure out a plan." Alexis tried to reassure him.

"Penny ole' pal, I know it's hard, but I want you to use Pound on him." Jaden told his injured Pokémon. Penny struggled to move her wing, but she managed to get it free and slap the dark Pokémon in the eye. She landed on the ground, clutching her chest that started to bleed a little. "Penny, Are you alright? Maybe you should-"

"_No, Jaden. I have to beat him._" Penny stared intensely at the Absol, who stared at her back while in a battle stance.

Chazz laughed. "Aw, what's wrong? Is your little baby ready to pack it in?" Chazz and Bai laughed, evilly. Jaden was afraid to believe him, but Kuribo appeared next to him.

"Kuribo?"

"_Kuri, Kuri._"

Jaden thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks buddy." He turned to a weaken Penny. "Penny, Bide!" The penguin Pokémon began to glow.

"Not so fast, slacker. Taunt, Bai!" Bai's red eyes glowed and Penny just stood there.

"What happened?" Syrus asked as Sparx moved to his trainer's lap.

"Taunt is a move that prevents opponents from using any moves, other than attack moves." Bastion said who was sitting with Eric one seat above them.

"Oh, how's Jaden supposed to counter that?" Alexis asked, worrying about his Piplup and her condition.

"Hey, Alexis," Eric smiled at the blonde.

She looked at him, "Oh, hi Eric."

Chazz cackled loudly. "You'll never win now. Bide was your strongest attack and thanks to my Absol's attacks, you can't use it."

Jaden shook his head. "This can't be how it ends." He told himself.

"_Kuri,_" Jaden looked at his Kuribo.

"Now what is it?" Kuribo made a circle shape with its little green claws. "Circle?" Jaden thought for a minute then it dawned on him. "That's it!" He happily cried out.

"Oh, that's it alright. Bai, Thunder!" The Dark-type Pokémon jumped into the air and released held electric energy.

"Penny, duck, then use Ice Beam!" The penguin used whatever strength she could muster and slid, flat on her belly on the floor.

"No!" Chazz yelled, angrily.

"But, Thunder is a powerful attack. What happened?" Syrus asked no one in particular.

Eric, who now moved next to Alexis, replacing Sam's seat, who sat next to Bastion, looked at Syrus. "Thunder is a powerful attack, yes, but it has an extremely low accuracy rate." Eric told him.

Alexis smiled. "I didn't think you knew."

The raven-haired gold student laughed, nervously. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Then it hit him. "Hey!"

Penny jumped up and breathed out a beam of ice that froze Bai's front paws.

"_No!_" He cried, struggling to move his paws.

"Bai!" Chazz struggled to concentrate.

"_Jaden!_" Penny yelled to her trainer.

Both Kuribo and Jaden nodded, "Bubblebeam!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Punishment!" Bai flipped forward and slammed his frozen paws on the floor, breaking the ice. He then dodged the bubbles, by jumping over them. His tail and horn glowed as he prepared his attack.

Jaden smirked. "Do a 360 Peak attack!" Penny jumped and spun toward Bai, who was too slow to react as Penny stabbed him with her beak. Bai landed on the floor, flat on his back, unable to battle. Penny and Jaden were victorious. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer.

Syrus jumped out of his seat. "Jaden!" he and Sparx began to run to the stadium. Bastion and Eric followed. "Jaden, you won." He hugged his friend.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Penny hopped onto his shoulder. "We did it, guys." He told his Pokémon. Kuribo nodded and disappeared.

Crowler looked on horrified. "No way! How can he beat Chazz!?" He growled and just left the room he was in.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled at Jaden's victory. Bastion and Eric walked up to the victorious Fire Red.

"Well done, Jaden." The British-accented trainer smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be that good." Eric scoffed.

Jaden laughed. "I didn't think that I would win either." He joked.

"Well done, Jaden." Everyone looked through the window of the room Sheppard was in. "Never has a lone Fire Red student defeated a Leaf Green student. As a token of my appreciation, I am promoting you to Heart Gold. Good job!" The principal smiled.

"Awesome, Jay!" Syrus smiled. Sparx and Penny did a victory dance. Bastion smiled at Eric.

"Looks like we got competition," Eric looked at Jaden.

"I guess we do." Bastion grinned.

Chazz growled in humiliation. "Jaden," He hissed his name.

Mikey appeared behind Chazz, "Are you okay?" She asked, her tone a lot softer than earlier.

Her friend stood up. "I wanted to win for you." He told her sadly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like winning, because seeing you upset, made me mad and I guess I put all my anger into Bai and I just wanted to beat Jaden, badly." Chazz revealed.

Mikey's face softened. "You didn't have to do that for me." She smiled, putting her hands on Chazz's shoulders.

"I know, but you seemed really angry and I thought that, that would affect our friendship."

Mikey pulled away, "Chazz." Her best friend just sighed and he and his Pokémon left the room.

"Hey, Mike." Mikey turned to look at Jaden. "So Chazz and you are child-buddies huh?" He asked her, smiling a little.

Eric walked up to his side. "Yes Jaden, they've been together since they were born."

"How do you know?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm her nephew, duh. Didn't she tell you?"

Jaden looked at Mikey whose face turned red from embarrassment. "No, she didn't."

Eric shrugged. "Oh well, now you know. Congratulations on winning your match, Jaden." He waved goodbye and left with Bastion. Mikey was silent as she took one last look at Jaden and left.

"Man, what's going on here?" He asked. Syrus jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're going to Heart Gold." His friend was proud and happy for him.

Jaden smiled, "Me neither, Sy. Me neither."

* * *

At the Fire Red dorms, Chumley was sitting on the top bunk, while Syrus sat at a desk. "Hey, do you think Jaden will ever come back?" The Normal-type Pokémon user asked.

Syrus just sighed deeply and slammed his head down on the wooden desk. "I can't believe he left us." Sparx and Beaver looked toward the door.

"_Yo!_" Penny opened the door and entered the room.

"Penny!?" Syrus jumped out of his seat.

"Daddy's home," said Jaden, as he followed Penny into the room.

"Jaden!" the younger red student got excited and was relieved to see his best friend back.

"What are you doing here?" Chumley asked, still confused.

"Well, let's see: Penny was hungry, the Heart Gold cafeteria is crowded, oh and..." He sternly stared at Syrus. "I live here." He smiled as he walked up to his little buddy. "Sure Heart Gold has nice beds, delicious food, no rats; but without you guys, it's just not the same." He swung his arms in the air. "It's good to be back."

The little blunet burst into tears as he hugged his friend tightly. "You're back! I missed you so much." His voice was muffled because his face was buried in Jaden's shirt.

"Sy!" he tried pulling the dramatic blunet off of him.

"I am never letting you go." Syrus cried.

"Ah, Syrus, let go." Jaden laughed. "Ok, hug me all you want." _Man, it's good to be back._ He continued to laugh as their Pokémon and Chumley watched the scene, smiling.

* * *

Later that night at the local restaurant, Zane and Sabrina along with two of their Pokémon were having dinner.

"I don't know if I've said this, but we do make a great team." Zane said with a slight smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah we do." Sabrina shyly said before taking a bite of her salad.

"_You two were simply exquisite._" Jacky the Lucario complimented. He took one of his small meat sandwiches and slipped it under the table.

Zane looked at him. "Jackal, what are you doing?"

"_He's hungry_." The Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon smiled nervously.

Sabrina looked under the table and saw T-Dile eating the small sandwich. "He's just being nice to T-Dile.

"_Thank you uncle Jacky,_" The young croc Pokémon cooed. Sabrina smiled brightly.

Zane smiled back and decided to change the subject. "So, what did you think of that battle between that Fire Red student and Chazz Princeton?"

"I like Jaden's battling style. The way he executed his Piplup's attacks at the right time was smart." Sabrina replied.

"Well if you ask me, I think he's a little too confident." Zane added.

"What's wrong with that?" Sabrina asked. "Besides, Chazz got what he deserved. He's very cocky."

"You say that like you know him." Zane smirked.

"Well actually, I do." Sabrina sighed. "He's my brother-in-law."

"Say what?" Zane asked, surprised, "How's that?"

"His brothers are married to my sisters." Sabrina said.

"Wow! That's some family tree." Zane said.

"Yeah," Sabrina lowered her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Zane asked, softly placing his hand over hers on the tabletop.

Sabrina blushed a little before pulling away. "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

T-Dile hopped onto the table. "_Mommy,_" he snuggled against her chest.

Zane frowned slightly before shrugging it off and finally eating his dinner.

The two remained quiet for the remainder of the dinner. Jacky and T-Dile chatted with each other. Throughout the entire island, most of the other students were asleep in their dorms.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one took so long to complete. Also please don't question my use of Cyber Dragon and Kuriboh as Pokémon. It's a similar matter as to how Bludragon and Bloodragon are the Pokémon versions of BEWD and REBD only with different designs. Also, doesn't Kuriboh just scream Pokémon? Anyways, hope you liked it. **Please** **review **and** no flaming**, unless you find it necessary to. :)


End file.
